Team Excalibur
by ODST-Sniper
Summary: A team of Hunters go on a mission to become the greatest Monster Hunter team that ever existed. Kind of short in the beginning chapters, but later on it gets better. Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Team Excalibur **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter. That game is owned by Capcom.

It was quiet through the streets of Pokke village. However, it was not quiet in Hunter's Academy.

Hunter's Academy was built to train young children to become expert hunters. Live specimens of monsters that often plague the village and the surrounding area are brought in for study by students. However, once in a while, a child prodigy would emerge. Someone who was extremely promising to become a great hunter. These prodigy's were allowed to take final exams years earlier than usual. One of these great hunters was named simply, Killer.

"Class is so boring..." yawned Armani. "All we did today was study a Yian Kut-ku. And we can't even touch the damn thing let alone be in the same area as it."

"But at least we'll be safe from the terrible creature," said Drake with sarcasm in his voice."what sucks is we gotta kill something just like that for final exams," he grumbled. "Well, at least I get to sit next to a hot cat girl chick," Drake said with a laugh. The girl apparently heard his remark, turned around, and promptly kicked Drake in the shins. "GAH that freakin' hurt!" he yelled.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?" asked their instructor.

"No..." Drake mumbled. Armani couldn't hold back a laugh.

_5 Years Later..._

"Good luck with you final exam Drake! I'll be watching in the crowd, ready to laugh when you fall'" said Armani.

"Shut up Armani," said Tiffany. She looked oddly like a cat girl. Armani simply laughed some more.

"We'll see who's laughing when it's your turn to do the exam," said Drake darkly.

About 3 hours later, Drake, Armani, and Tiffany all finished the final exam. Now, all they had left to do was wait for their grades. Not even 1 full day passed when they received their grades. They found all of 3 of them got the top marks of their class. "Oh yeah!" yells Drake jumping with joy. "So, um what happens now?"

"We get our own houses and we get assigned to a team," Armani replied.

"That's right Armani. Now let's see here, I wonder what team we're going to be on?" Tiffany mumbles looking at her own paper. "EEK! Guysm check this out! We're going to be in team Excalibur!" Tiffany shrieks.

"Hey you don't have to yell. Wait, isn't team Excalibur the team that legendary hunter is in?" Drake said suddenly.

"Well, I guess we should all get ready to go to the guild hall tomorrow," Armani suggested. "See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Team Excalibur**_

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter. It is owned by Capcom.

Read and review please. :D constructive cristicism this is my first Fanfic.

The 3 friends met at the gathering hall the next day. There, they sat down at a long picnic looking table to wait for their team instructor. They did not need to wait long. A proud looking young man approached their table, clad in unmistakable dark Akantor armor. "Are you three Tiffany, Armani and Drake?" he asked in a friendly tone. The 3 friends nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Now all we have to wait for is the last team member," he said.

"Last team member?" said Drake with surprise in his voice. "But I thought there were supposed to be 4 hunters in a team?"

"You 4 are an exception. Mainly because there is 1 extra person at the academy this year," the legendary hunter continued.

"I just realized something," Drake whispered to the other two. "This guy looks pretty young. About the same age as us."

"Gee you think? He was a "gifted" hunter dumbass. He took the final exam early," Armani replied.

"Hey no need to get all pissed off about it," Drake shot back. "Speaking of the "legendary hunter", what DID he do that made him so legendary anyway?"

"I suppose slaying an Akantor, Lao Shan-Lung, and a Fatalis doesn't count?" Tiffany said, suprising both Drake and Armani. "He killed the same Lao Shan-Lung that threathened the village about a year ago. Armani chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that. The teachers told us and everyone began to panic." He laughed. "But that is really amazing, slaying that thing on his own. But, I wonder what his real name is," Armani though out loud.

"In public, you can refer to me as Killer. I do not want all of the people in the village to know my name because I will never have peace and quiet," Killer said quietly, almost in a whisper. "About that last team mate, here she comes now!" He was right, for that very moment a young teenage girl the same age as the other 4 entered the guild hall. Recognizing Killer's Akantor armor, she rushed to join their table, her blond hair swaying behind her.

"Who is she?" Drake muttered, more to himself than anybody else.

"Why, because you think she's hot?" Armani said smugly.

"What! No! Well, erm yes," Drake replied. Tiffany heard and shot him a dark look before quickly turning to the new arrival.

"Hello my name is Nami and I'm the new member of your tea. It's nice to meet all of you,"said Nami.

"Hi, my name is Drake, the hot shot hero in this group,"Drake said trying to look as heroic as possible.

"Oh please, you nearly cried when that Yian Kut-Ku came out of nowhere and attacked us. Anyway, my name is Armani, the Greatsword user, at your service,"Armani said smiling, sticking his hand out for Nami to shake.

"And my name is Tiffany, a ranged weapon user," Tiffany said, also sticking her hand out for Nami to shake. "Oh, by the way, you want to be careful when your around Drake, he tries to impress all of the pretty girls," Tiffany whispered. Nami giggled at that.

"I assume your all acquainted with each other," said Killer. "Now, what have you hunted so far that you are labeled as "gifted"?" he asked.

"Well we hunted a Kut-Ku when we accidentally found one in the forest. And we also managed to kill a Khezu," said Drake. Killer looked genuinely unimpressed.

"Well, you all have a good start. Some of the rookie hunters in the other team can barely scratch a Khezu, let alone survive an encounter with one. Alright, this hunt is going to put you to both your physical and mental limits. To help you hopefully survive, I've prepared 4 sets of armor, 1 for each of you. Now, follow me," Killer said as he strode off out of the guild hall. The 4 young hunter followed close behind.

"Hey Armani what do you think this guy is going to make us hunt? More importantly, what is this armor he's talking about,"Drake whispered to Armani,

"Well, I sure hope it DOES help us survive and not get us killed. And I'm pretty sure he's not going to tell us to go hunt a Lao Shan-Lung. I mean, we just started being official hunters despite us being "gifted","Armani replied. "Oh shit that's a big house." he said with a shocked expression.

"Come in, we have to get your armor and I have to find out what your weapon preference is," Killer called over his shoulder as he walked into a room. 5 minutes later, he came out holding an arful of armor. "This kiddies is called Yian Garuga armor. It blocks roars and is more sturdy than Mafumofu armor,"he said chuckling slightly. After the 4 of them put their armor on, they stood there, marveling at the deep purple coloring of the Garuga armor. "So, what do you 4 young hunters prefer to use as a weapon?"Killer asked.

"Well as you might already know, I'm a Greatsword user,"Armani replied. Killer nodded and reached into a rather large bag and pulled out a white sword that looked like a worm. Armani reluctantly took it.

"I like to use Dual Swords,"called Drake. Once again, Killer reach into the bag and pulled out what looked to be 2 chainsaws. "Aw this is SICK,"said Drake excitedly, taking the dual swords form Killer's hands.

"I'm a bowgun user,"Tiffany said simply. She received a heavy bowgun that looked like a giany ladybug. She also received some Thunder S bowgun ammunition.

"I prefer using Longswords,"said Nami. She got a longsword in a purple holder. She could almost feel the electricity running through it. "What will you be using," she asked.

"I will be using THIS," Killer replied simply. He walked to a closet and pulled out a black hammer with red horns on it. "This is a Diablos Chaos Broker. Simply put, it's a hammer. Now, let's go hunting." The group went to the village elder. While Killer went to find the quest Drake attempted to make conversation with Nami.

"So, do you live around here?"he asked.

"Actually, I just came here but I don't have a house yet. I stay at the rooms above the guild hall,"Nami replied.

"You can stay in my house if you want,"Drake offered smiling mischievously.

"No thanks, I'm fine,"Nami said blushing. Tiffany apparently was listening to thei conversation.

"Drake, stop trying to get the new girl to sleep with you,"she said. "If you don't I might have to take care of things myself. Armani chuckled at Drake's failed attempt to woo Nami and his scolding from Tiffany.

"Alright rookies come with me,"Killer said suddenly appearing at their sides. "Make sure you have everything you need. Don't forget to bring hot drinks. It's cold in the Snowy Mountains especially at night and we have a long way to go."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Team Excalibur**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter -.-

A/N: Sorry about the long update time for those people who have been reading this. Please read and review. Don't troll. XD Enough of my stupidity here's chapter 3.

It took the group about 5 hours to reach the base camp at the bottom of the snowy mountains. The 4 "students" were exhausted and wanted to take a break and Killer showed no sign of fatigue. "Fine, take a break and get your equipment ready. We're leaving to hunt in an hour," he said simply with a trace of irritation in his voice. The others let out a breath, clearly glad to have a break after hours of walking.

"Damn we walk for hours on end and the guy doesn't even seem the least bit tired. Is he on steroids or something?" Drake said with a small sigh as he flopped down on a sleeping bag. He kept his dual swords close by and taken to calling them "Lightning" for their thunder element and the speed of its attacks.

"We all better rest and get all of our gear ready. No sense in being unprepared. Besides, Killer said this hunt would push us to our limits, both mentally and physically. I don't want to be half asleep when something comes charging at us," said Armani rather bluntly to the rest of the group. They all sighed, checked that they have all of their necessary items and went to sleep into their sleeping bags.

"RISE AND SHINE. GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF YOU SLEEPING BAGS WE HAVE US SOME HUNTING TO DO," someone roared outside the tent. They all vaguely recognized it as Killer.

"Damn you don't have to scream," Drake grumbled. Killer immediately turned to face him.

"If I hadn't yelled you would have asked for another 5 minutes in your sleeping bag. A monster won't give you 5 seconds until he rams into you and break all the bone in your body," Killer snarled. Then he smiled. "Maybe you can be the first to attack this monster we are facing," Killer suggested, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Um no thank you sir," Drake replied hastily. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of everyone, especially Nami.

"Alright if anyone else wants another 5 minutes in the sack bring it with you and sleep in the open and see if the creatures will lets you rest," Killer said to them all. "Now let's get going."

They walked through tunnels that wound through the snowy mountains. Good thing everyone bround Hot drinks to ward off the extreme cold in the tunnels. Finally, they saw a light and with the light, and exit out of the dark caverns. As they approached it, Killer stopped them. "Get your weapons ready," he commanded. The others nodded taking their weapons out. They cautiously walked out of the cave exit, ready for anything. Then they saw the creature they were supposed to be hunting.

It was an orange color, with blue stripes running vertically from the top of its body to the bottom. It's 2 wings evolved to become forearms, although they were still wings, allowing the creature to dominate both in the air and on land. The creature was a Tigrex. The group paused, unsure how to attack it. Killer spoke. "The Tigrex likes to attack head on. It attack recklessly and leaves itself open to attack shortly after each attack," he explained. "But, when its claws and face turn red be extremely careful. That means its in rage and it becomes much faster and stronger. Now form a strategy on how to attack this beast," Killer commanded.

"Alright. This is what I had in mind. Tiffany, you stay back and cover us with you bowguns. I remember our instructor saying Tigrex were quite vulnerable to the Thunder element. But save those. Nami and Armani, you guys should focus on cutting that things tail off. That should make the fight easier. I will attack the thing up front. Hopefully it will give you guys time to chop off the damn tail," Drake explained. To their surprise Killer laughed.

"Ah that's a damn good plan you got there kid. But I see a flaw. If you try attacking a Tigrex up front, it will eat you alive and shit you out dead without warning. Here what I had in mind," Killer said smiling dangerously. "We're going to follow Drake's original plan, but with a few minor adjustments. While that Tigrex is eating, I'll set up a shock trap and you guys will get into position. I'll lure the Tigrex to the shock trap and while it's immobile, we attack. You all attack as the same place as in Drake's plan, but Drake will attack the wings and I will attack the head since it's weakest to impact weapons there," Killer explained quickly. "Now, everyone get into position. You lose focus you die. Let nobody die today it will look very bad on my report," he said with a chuckly while setting up the shock trap. Everyone got into position.

They expected Killer to shout or something to get the Tigrex's attention, but to their surprise he ran up to it and promptly kicked it right in the FACE. Angered the Tigrex turned to the smiling Killer who ran back to the shock trap, an angry Tigrex running after him. To the others he looked like he was having the time of his life. The Tigrex stepped on the shock trap and was immediately immobilised. Everyone gripped their weapons tightly and charged.

Well, that's chapter 3. How did I do? I put a lot of effort in grammar and spelling so please let me know if I made a mistake. The battle will be in the next chapter and there will be romance stirring up between 2 of the characters try to guess who XD. Lemon later in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Team Excalibur**

Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Hunter -.-

While the Tigrex was immobilized, Armani and Nami immediately went after it's tail, slashing and cutting away with their swords. A fair distance away, Tiffany was blasting the Tigrex with Thunder S shots from her Bowgun. Drake was using devil's dance over and over on the Tigrex's wings, and Killer was pounding it's head with his hammer, humming a tune to himself all the while. Suddenly, the shock trap began to spark, signalling its failure. Everyone immediately jumped back away from the Tigrex. The best roared and its feet and face turned red, signaling rage.

Suddenly, the Tigrex turned around a full 360 degrees and charged stright at Nami. Seeing she wouldn't be able to dodge in time Killer pushed her out of the way, took the full impact, and was thrown off his feet into the air, landing with a soft thud nearby. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Drake threw a flashbomb right in front of the Tigrex' snout, causing it to lash out in all directions blindly. A few hacks and slashes later, the Tigrex' tail was cut off, and the beast roared in pain, and began to limp. Realizing that their foe was weak, the hunters gave chase.

Just as the Tigrex was about to fly away, a hammer flew out of nowhere and hit it square in the face, breaking its skull and sending broken teeth everywhere. The 4 hunters turned around in surprise, finding themselves looking at a perfectly healthy and very much alive, Killer. Killer tilted his head, "You guys better carve that Tigrex. You can make some VERY good armor from it's scales. Not as good as my armor, but you've never fought an Akantor head-on yet, so this should do." As soon as they finished carving, the group headed back to camp, knowing a team of coroners sent by the guild would arrive to pick up the dead carcass. Hours later, they returned to Pokke village.

"Ah, back at Pokke. It was starting to get cold in the Snowy Mountains. And a change of scenery is nice. Seeing white all the time gets boring after a while," said Drake.

"I remember when we were coming back down from the Snowy Mountains, you fell while you were trying to woo Nami," Armani shot at him with a smug smirk. Drake turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey, fuck off Armani. Don't be hating on me because I can get a hot chick and you can't" Drake shot back. While the two continued their argument, Nami pulled Killer over to the side.

"I want to thank you. For, you know, saving me back there," Nami said, nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

"No problem, wouldn't want you to die young. You haven't even been to for Lao-Shan yet!" Killer replied with a chuckle.

"I want to make it up to you. SO, why don't you head over to my place and I can fix us some dinner," Nami asked shyly, blushing ever so lightly.

"Um, sure. I'll head over there at say, 7 o' clock?" Killer replied. Under his Dark Akantor mask, he was blushing madly. He could hear the soul of Fatalis speak to him in his mind. "Shut up seriously. Or do I have to cal you "Fatty" again Fatalis, hm?" Killer thought. The voice promptly went away. The hunters went their separate ways, each heading to his or her own home. Even though Nami and Killer lived in the same building, the bottom half was Nami's and the top half was Killer's.

"Damn, I hope this doesn't become a relationship..." Killer thought to himself. He could hear Fatalis questioning this. "Not now, I don't want to talk about it. Yet," Killer thought. He unlocked his front door and held it open while Nami stepped inside, then he headed up to his room.

Sorry for those readers who still read this. Was busy with school and such. Will Killer and Nami get into an intimate relationship? Chapter are rather short but there will be A LOT of chapters. I'll try to update soon. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Team Excalibur**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MONTER HUNTER ALRIGHT!

At 7 that evening, Killer went to the ground floor of his luxurious house. More specifically, to Nami's room. Nami heard Killer stop outside her door and start talking to himself. "No, Fatalis I don't want to freakin' make out with her right now. Aw c'mon not you too Akantor. One mumbling idiotic spirit is enough. Okay, okay fine I'll try to find out if she likes me or not. Happy? God damn sometimes I hate being stuck with you 2," Killer mumbled to himself. He immediately knocked on Nami's door. After 3 or 4 seconds, it opened.

"Hi Killer! It's nice to see you came here right on time," Nami said with a smile on her face. "He's so cute without his helmet on too," she thought to herself.

"Hey Nami. Yeah, I Like to get to places on time," Killer said smiling back at Nami. He noticed her blush slightly. "I smell something good. Did you cook some food?" Killer asked sniffing the air.

"Why yes, I cooked some stew made from Apceros meat, and Aptonoth steak," Nami replied, avoiding eye contact with Killer.

"Well, we better eat the food before it gets cold," Killer replied, striding into the dining room where the food was laid out. Nami followed and she saw Killer already sitting down with a plate fillied with a mountain of food and a rather large piece of steak hanging out of his mouth. "sorry I didn't wait Nami, I was REALLY hungry," Killer apologized after swallowing his steak.

"It's okay. It just goes to show that I make an excellent chef," Nami replied cheerfully. She took a seat next to Killer and also began to eat.

A half hour later, all of the food was gone. Mostly because of Killer's legendary appetite. Killer sighed and drank some water, then asked "Hey Nami did you know a lot of the guy's in the village really like you? Don't ask me how I know, my friend Armani, the very same Armani in the team, told me. And um, the truth is I really like you a lot as well," Killer said, turning crimson. Nami blushed and looked away thinking it over.

"The village's top hunter likes me! What am I going to do? I mean, I really like him but I just don't know what to say," Nami thought. She then realized Killer was looking at her and Nami once again blushed. "Before I tell you how I feel about you Killer, I need to know your real name," Nami said to Killer.

"Hm, no problem. My real name is James. James Caruso Montenegro. It's a fucking long last name so I just stick to Killer," he replied. Nami looked at him.

"Okay James, here's what I think of you," Nami began. She looked straight into his eyes and noticed for the first time, that they were a crimson red color. "James, I think I may have fallen in love with you," Nami continued, blushing heavily. James justsat there with a blank expression on his face.

"HA I FUCKING KNEW IT! I KNEW SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU JAMES! HA!" Fatalis screamed inside his head.

"Hm, I had that feeling as well. Though I do not scream what I think or feel to anyone who would listen like SOME people I know," Akantor said with a chuckle.

"Okay, first Fatalis SHUT THE FUCK UP! Second, Akantor you are always the first um, spirit I ask for advice, since you have more wisdom and knowledge than Fatalis here," Killer thought. "Third, I think I have also fallen in love with Nami. I think I may be becoming like Drake, but Nami has everything I would ever want in a woman. She has a great personality, an amazing smiling, a good sized chest and a very nice ass," Killer thought, mentally sweat dropping. Akantor sighed, while Fatalis just burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Yes Killer, I do believe you have become VERY similar to Drake," Akantor said with a small sigh. Back at the table, James awoke from his "daze".

"Nami, I think I may have also fallen in love with you. You have everything I could ever want in a woman. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" James asked her, blushing deeply.

Nami, also blushing replied "Yes James, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." She then cupped James' face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. James was shocked at this sudden movement, then he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. About 3 seconds later, he began to kiss back and soon he felt Nami slip her tongue into his mouth. He reacted with instant aggresion, his own tongue trying to wrestle her's for dominance.

After about an hour of making out, the two broke apart, both colored a deep crimson. "That was awesome!" James exclaimed. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. Lets clean up and then I'm going to head to bed," said James. After helping Nami clean the table and wash the dishes, he started for Nami's door, but Nami held his hand.

"James, I know I might be rushing our relationship a bit, but I don't care. Um, would you mind sleeping with me for tonight?" Nami asked blushing and looking away. James was once again, shocked. He shook it off and thought about it.

"Okay, I'll sleep with you tonight. But no sex. I'm too tired," James replied with a smirk. Nami giggled and pulled him to her room. Nami put on a nightgown, while James put on pajamas and a shirt. Then they both climbed onto Nami's bed and drifted off to sleep.

Well, guys there you have it. Sorry about late upload, I had some problems at home. Getting kicked out of my grandfather's place and such. Staying with my uncle playing Black Ops and of course, coming up with new plot ideas for this story. Lemon coming in chapter 6 or 7. R & R please! Not to harsh though D:


	6. Chapter 6

**Team Excalibur**

Disclaimer: Really, do I have to repeat myself? I don't own Monster Hunter.

Got epic brainstorm and came up with ideas for this story. Enjoy chapter 6. Or Akantor will destroy you :D Note: I'll refer to James as Killer when he's in public and James when he's alone with Nami ;)

Chapter 6

The next morning, James awoke to a room he realized was not his. He felt arms wrapped around his torso annd he suddenly remember last night's dinner and making out with Nami. "I'm sure you enjoyed that hour long make out session James. I was actually surprised you two could go on like that without both turning purple," Fatalis said to James with a small chuckle.

"I was a bit surprised as well. Amazing you two didn't pass out," Akantor said with a laugh. Before James could interrupt, he continued, "What do you plan to do with your hunting group today? I would suggest to go hunt a Diablos, but better start them off with a Monoblos first, it's so much easier."

"Hm, your right Akantor. Better start them off with something easy. Well, I better get up and get washed," James thought. He carefully removed Nami's arms from his torso and gently laid them down on the bed. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he returned to Nami's room he sat on the edge of her bed. She suddenly got up and hugged James from behind, startling him. He blushed, suddenly realizing Nami wasn't wearing a top and had no bra on either, so he felt her naked breasts on his bare back.

"Good morning James! How did you sleep?" Nami asked cheerfully. She seemed oblivious to the fact she was completely topless and James was staring open-mouthed at her, face entirely crimson.

"I...um, slept uh, well... I guess. How a-about you?" James stammered, still blushing crimson.

"I slept well too thank you for asking. Why are you acting so weird? Your stuttering and you look like a goddamn tomato," Nami replied, still not realizing the reason James was like this.

"Hm, you got a nice catch here James. She has a nice chest," Fatalis smirked inside James' mind.

"Well, the reason, I'm acting like this is because, um you have no top on and I can see you boobs," James said shakily looking away, embarrassed. Nami just giggled.

"Well, your my boyfriend, why would you have a problem seeing me without my top on. I mean, your walking around with no shirt on and you don't see ME complaining," Nami replied.

"No! I don't have a problem with it. It's just, well, I'm kinda shocked our relationship went so far so quickly. Next thing you know we're having sex at 8 PM tonight..." James mumbled.

"Well, we could if you really wanted to," Nami purred, a mischivous gleam in her eyes. James went beet red and shook his head furiously, as if trying to get rid of a fly on top of his head.

"Hm, she is offering to have sexual intercourse with you James, and your going to DENY it?" Akantor asked in disbelief.

"Well, im not excatly like Drake, who would probably jump at the opportunity and have sex with her right not," James thought sweat dropping. Suddenly, Nami jumped forward and kissed him, hard. Again, she took him by surprised, and he was even more surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth. James immediately took action and his tongue began to wrestle her's for dominance. He vaguely realized Nami was taking off her pajamas. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What? I cant change my pajamas into my work pants while making out?" Nami asked, once again with a mischivous gleam in her eyes. She giggled as James blushed and looked away from her and to the window. He suddenly groaned, as if he heard bad news. "What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head slightly. James turned to face her, noting to himself that she was wearing red panties. He blushed again.

"Well, I think I Drake just saw us making out. Don't worry you still had your pants on," James replied with a small sigh.

"I don't want to go meet them right now so how about we make out some more?" Nami said grinning devilishly. She got on James' lap and kissed him passionately, while trying to take his pajamas off. When he didn't protest when she took them off, she got on his lap and straddled him, assuming the dominant position, smirking.

"Are you sure you really want to have sex now Nami?" James asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yes I'm sure. Now stop moving and let me do the rest," Nami replied. She took off her panties, and noticing they were wet, and threw them to the side. James just laid there, with Nami's rear in his face. He noticed she was extremely aroused and he began to eat her out. He got an instant reaction as Nami started to moan and she nearly fell on top of him. She saw the bulge in his boxers and she took them off and casually threw them to the side as well. She got up, missing the feeling of pleasure while James was eating her out, and positioned herself above his erect member.

"Um, Nami your a virgin right? This will probably hurt a bit," James muttered.

"I don't care, I want to show you how much I love you," Nami whispered back and she sat down on James' erection, only wincing slightly as he broke her maidenhead. She sat still for a minute, adjusting to the feeling of having him inside her, then began to move up and down, riding James' member.

"Nami, your so tight. I mean REALLY tight," James' said breathing deeply. Nami simply moaned in reply. James decided to help, grabbed her hips and rocked her up and down his dick, making her moan louder. After about 20 minutes of Nami riding him, she gasped. She got off him and turned around again with her ass facing James' face. On instinct he licked her pussy, swirling his tongue around her clit, while Nami sucked on his throbbing member. "JAMES IM CUMMING!" Nami yelled as she came. James lapped up her juices, not spilling a drop, noticing it tasted sweeter than any honey he ever had. He suddenly felt Nami deep-throat him, and he reached his climax, releasing his seed into her mouth. He felt Nami get off him.

"Sorry," James apologized. As Nami licked the rest of his cum off of her lips.

"It's okay. I liked it. You lasted a long time. I came at least 3 times before you finally did," she replied giggling. James pulled her into a kiss, and they both tasted each others juices on their tongues.

James looked deep into her blue eyes. "Nami, I love you so much," James said and he hugged her. "But I'm tired now. I'm going back to sleep," he continued. He pulled the covers over himself, and Nami crawled on top of him her breasts mashed against his face. James blushed, and he put 1 hand on her back and the other on her ass, and fell asleep.

There you guys have it. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Shoutout to Zack13 who very much wanted to see a lemon. I will probably make another lemon soon and there will be a lot of making out in the next couple of chapters. Review please D: need to know what you guys think. Every thought counts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Team Excalibur**

Disclaimer: Don't need to repeat myself do I?

Chapter 7

James woke up, feeling a weight on top of him. He suddenly remembered the events that occurred some hours ago. He also remembered, that they were both completely naked. He gently rolled Nami off of him and put on some fresh clothes. James got a new set of clothes for Nami as well, and placed beside her on the bed. He gently shook her awake. "Wake up Nami. Get dressed, because we have some exciting things to do today," James whispered to her. Nami sat up, stretched, and yawned, giving James a full view of her large breasts.

"Okay, I'll get dressed. Drake is probably going to ask you why he saw us making out through the window," Nami said sweat dropping. James simply laughed.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Get washed and get our armor on. We don't want to keep them waiting," James said. He reached over and hugged Nami. "I love you Nami," James whispered into her ear and he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him. Nami just sat there blushing, then got dressed.

About an hour later, Team Excalibur met at the Guild Hall. Killer and Nami were both greeted warmly but Killer noticed that something was...off. He got the feeling Drake told them about what he saw and what he assumed happened after that. "Hey, Killer how ya doing? Did you have fun making out with Nami? What happened after that? Did you guys have sex? Just asking outta curiosity," Drake said talking in a fast pace. Killer simply looked at him.

"Oh yeah Drake. After we made out, Nami wanted to have sex so I went and fucked her for 3 hours straight," Killer replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone in their little group laughed, but Drake noticed Nami blush slightly, but he didn't ask anymore questions.

"Killer and Nami's love life aside, what are you planning to have us hunt today?" Armani asked playing idly with an empty mug of beer.

"Well, today we're going to go hunt a Monoblos. Nasty buggers. If your not careful, you'll end up getting stabbed up the ass with that big horn of theirs," Killer replied walking over to the request board. He picked out a quest, requesting them to hunt the Monoblos, then walked over to the lady at the counter. After about a minute of conversation, Killer walked back to their table. "Alright, everyone have everything? We're set to leave right now," Killer said looking at each of them. When he looked at Nami, he looked her right in her blue eyes, pausing for only a fraction of a second. Then, he walked off to the exit of the guild hall.

About 4 hours later, the group was still walking and they showed no signs of fatigue. Except Drake, who looked like he was about to collapse. Nami and Killer were at the back of the group, while Drake was up front with Tiffany and Armani, begging them to carry him. "I hope this Monoblos hunt will be fun," Nami thought to herself. Suddenly, Killer wrapped his arms around Nami's waist and pulled her close to him. Nami blushed and leaned her head on Killer's shoulder. She suddenly realized he was still wearing his helmet. "Why are you wearing your helmet? There's no monsters or threats around," Nami said. Killer glanced at her before answering.

"I keep this helmet on so monsters have something to fear. When they see this helmet, they know one of them is not going to see the next dawn. But I'll take it off, just for you," Killer replied. Fatalis and Akantor were keeled over laughing in his head. Drake, Armani, and Tiffany suddenly stopped and turned around. It seemed their jaws dropped at what they saw. Killer with his arm around Nami's waist and with no helmet on. Drake's suspicions were confirmed Nami WAS Killer's girlfriend. A light blush crept onto Nami's face. "What, did you see the Monoblos?" Killer asked, as if nothing was wrong

"Well, no. We're almost there, we found some Monoblos tracks. Um, Killer are you dating Nami or something?" Drake asked with a little smirk. Tiffany elbowed him in the ribs. Armani laughed. Nami blushed some more.

"Well, I suppose you should know. Yes, I AM dating Nami," Killer replied, again as if nothing was wrong. Everyone just stared, but said nothing. They then followed the Monoblos tracks. As soon as the three people in the front turned around, Killer pulled Nami into a kiss, startling her. Then he and Nami jogged to catch up with the others.

Another hour passed and the hunters reached a small, cooler area of the desert. In the middle, was a sleeping Monoblos. Everyone pulled out their weapons, except Killer, who set up a shock trap, while Tiffany tried to find higher ground. As soon as everyone was ready, Killer promptly walked up to the Monoblos, grabbed it's horn and flipped it over, waking it up. Drake whistled. "Killer are you on steroids or something!" Drake yelled to him. Fatalis and Akantor where doubled over laughing in Killer's mind.

"No. I acquired the strength of Akantor and Fatalis when their soul's merged with mine. Sounds weird but true," Killer yelled back. The Monoblos charged at him in rage and ended up stepping on the shock trap. The hunters immediately began attacking it. Nami and Armani were hacking away at it's tail, trying to remove it, Drake was cutting at the Monoblos' legs, Tiffany shot at it with Pierce S shots. All the while, Killer was repeatedly smashing the Monoblo's head with his hammer. Suddenly, the Monoblos broke free of the shock trap's effects and started to buck around wildly, hitting Armani in the torso with its tail. Then, the Monoblos turned its attention to Nami. She backed up, and hit a wall and realized she was trapped. The Monoblos charged.

Killer jumped in front of her and grabbed the Monoblos by the horn. Amazingly, he was not pushed back any further than 2 inches and the Monoblos began to breath heavily. Killer flipped the Monoblos onto its back, and effortlessly broke the Monoblos' neck. The other hunters just stood there with their mouths open. "When I told you I gained the strength of both Fatalis and Akantor, I meant it literally," Killer said. "Come on, get your carves and lets get out of hear. I have to get all this sand out of my armor," Killer continued in a bored tone.

After they all carved the Monoblos, they headed back to Pokke village. "Hey Armani, I'll bet you 5 bottles of beer that Nami will have sex with Killer at least 3 times this week," Drake whispered to Armani. Armani glared at him as he thought about it. He nodded. Drake smirked, confident he was going to win his bet.

When the 5 hunters got back to Pokke, the stars were already shining brightly above their heads. They collected the reward from the Guild and went home. As soon as Killer had removed his helmet inside their home, Nami kissed him passionately. "That's the second time you saved my life," Nami said. She went to her room and James went up to his. When he went back downstairs, Nami was looking at him oddly. "What happened to all my stuff?" she asked looking at him in the eye.

"Since we're dating and we're sharing a house, I figured you wouldn't mind if I moved your stuff to my, I mean, OUR room. You already slept with me once and something tells me you would like that again," James replied with a smug grin. Nami simply laughed. She went up to him and hugged him. James hugged her back, and felt her crying on his chest. "Thank you James. Your the closest I have to family since my parents died when I was so young," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry your parents had to die. When you were young too. I promise I will protect you. I love you so much Nami," James replied. Nami looked up to him and smiled.  
"I love you too James. But I want you to promise me one more thing. Promise me you won't die out there," Nami said. James simply nodded.

"I promise," James said. He kissed her softly, then carried her up to their room bridal style. He dropped her on the bed, laid down next to her and fell asleep.

There you guys have it. Chapter 7. tried to make it longer than usual. XD Will Drake win his bet? Will Killer keep his promise of not dying? Will Fatalis and Akantor eventually die of laughter?

A/N: Fatalis and Akantor are both in Killer's mind. They can see and hear everything Killer can but no one can see or hear THEM.


	8. Chapter 8

**Team Excalibur**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm gonna start putting the lemons up on so I don't get banned. :(

The week went by fast and Team Excalibur managed to successfully hunt a Monoblos, Diablos, 2 Black Diablos, and a Black Gravios. Killer was very surprised no one was seriously injured or killed during the hunt with the 2 Black Diablos. He chanced glances at Nami every chance he got. Drake however, was keeping an eye on Killer and noticed him glancing at Nami every so often. "Armani buddy, where's those beers you owe me?" Drake said casually putting an arm around Armani's shoulder.

Armani shrugged him off. "Get off me. You don't even know if Nami and Killer had sex more than 3 times this week," Armani said with a trace of irritation in his voice. Drake simply laughed and looked at Armani.

"I can find out," Drake replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

Later that evening, Nami had just finished setting the table and already, half the food had disappeared down James' throat. Nami looked at him and chuckled. James looked up at her, a curios expression on his face. "What?" he asked, after swallowing 2 pieces of steak. Nami giggled some more, but said nothing else, then began to eat. James simply shrugged and continued inhaling all the food. A half hour and 45 pieces of steak later, dinner was finished. Nami and James went up to their room, but neither felt like going to sleep.

"I'm bored," James said. He had just cleaned all the dust, dirt, grime and blood out of his Dark Akantor armor. Nami was busy doing the same to her armor. "We should take a break of hunting tomorrow. Maybe we can all head to the beach," James suggested. Nami's head perked up immediately.

"I would love to go to the beach, but I want to go to the mall so I can get something nice to wear," Nami said. James looked at her. Thinking about it. Nami immediately jumped on his lap and made the cutest face she could muster. "Please James? Pretty please? I really want to go to the mall and get some clothes," she said. Nami leaned forward, exposing her cleavage to James. He glanced at Nami, noticing that she was wearing an _extremely_ tight tank top that seemed unable to contain her large breasts. He blushed, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

"Damn I wonder what cup size Nami has. Her boobs are huge," Fatalis commented with a slight smirk. Akantor glared at him, before promptly smacking him upside the head with his tail. "Ow, what did you do that for you big buffoon?" Fatalis grumbled. Akantor glared at him again.

"Because you were being VERY inappropriate. Besides, I hadn't given you a good smack upside the head in a long time," Akantor replied with a chuckle. Meanwhile, James gave in to Nami's pouts and agreed to go with her to the mall. Neither noticed a shadow under their door, or notice that Drake put a small microphone on the door.

The next day, James and Nami left early to go to the mall. The very first store they went into, Nami wanted James to see which bikini she looked best in. Before she started to pick out bikinis, James asked her quietly "Nami what cup size are you?". Nami blushed slightly.

"I'm a 36D. Why?" she replied as she continued browsing for bikinis.

"Nothing. I was wondering because all your tight tank tops make your chest seem a bit, um BIGGER," James replied simply. Nami pulled James to one of the dressing rooms. He watched her try on several bikinis and swimsuits, and finally persuaded her to choose a red bikini with a yellow flower on the hip of the bottom piece. Nami also decided to purchase the same bikini, but in black. James paid for the her clothing and they headed back to their home.

"Now put the bikini on and then get dressed. We're going to meet up with the others then head to the beach," James said. He kissed Nami quickly on the lips, then went downstairs to wait for her.

15 minutes later, they arrived in the guild hall, with the 3 other members of the hunting group. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I have decided that we all take a break from hunting and go to the beach," Killer announced. Armani, Drake and Tiffany cheered. Each of them went to their seperate homes to change and bring blankets, etc. Then they all returned to the guild hall and headed for the beach.

An hour later, the group arrived at the beach. "Go to the showers and change into you swimming attire. I'll find a spot and set up our blankets, beach umbrellas and other stuff," Killer said, before marching off with the supplies. When they returned, Killer had set up the blankets and umbrellas. Nami sat down next to Killer and couldn't help but notice his toned, muscular body. Killer, on the other hand, couldn't resist sneaking glances at Nami.

"Nami, I must say, you look VERY sexy in that bikini," Killer commented. Nami blushed. "Aw c'mon, don't blush. How about we go for a swim?" Killer asked holding out his hand. Nami looked at him, and instead of taking Killer's hand, gave him a hug. She felt Killer's abs press against her stomach. Killer, meanwhile was blushing madly, as Nami's breasts were being squashed against his chest. He picked up up and walked to the water.

"Look at Killer. He's probably going to throw Nami in the water," Drake said to Armani. He was wrong. Killer gently dropped Nami on her feet and dove into the water. Nami jumped in after him.

"James what are you planning to do this time?" Akantor asked shaking his head. Fatalis laughed. James had told him of his plan while Akantor was asleep and Fatalis thought it was hilarious. Nami broke the surface of the water and looked for James. She began to get worried. She hadn't seen him since he dived into the water. Suddenly, something pulled her down under the surface. Panicking, Nami turned around under water and saw James looking back at her grinning. They both swam to the surface and James laughed. Nami was a bit shaken, then began to laugh as well.

At the end of the day, the team went home. Nami once again made dinner and James once again, inhaled all the food. They went up to their room, where James kissed Nami passionately. "I had to resist the urge to make love to you back at the beach Nami. You looked so sexy in that bikini," James whispered in her ear. He gently nibbled her neck and led Nami to the bed.

"James, don't go so hard on me while we have sex, I might not be able to walk properly if you fuck me too hard," Nami whispered. James simply nodded. Drake and Armani were listening through the microphone on the door. They could hear the Killer and Nami talking but couldn't make out the words they were saying. Soon they heard moans come from Nami and the bed rocking. Drake smirked and glanced at Armani. He just had a look of amusement on his face.

There is chapter 8. Next chapter I'll try to make longer than 5 pages in OpenOffice. From now on, I'm going to post the full lemons on Adultfanfiction. Review pleasseee :(


	9. Chapter 9

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

Updated. Sorry it took so long. AFF was too sonfusing so I'll post lemons on here still. Lemon in this chapter. Don't like? Don't read. 'Nuff said.

Killer walked into the guild hall, with a small smirk on his face. "Well kiddies, it looks like the guild has turned to me once again to take care of ANOTHER Lao-Shan Lung. I took up the mission, and I'm taking you all with me," Killer explained. "This means you will all be seeing the famed Fort Lao-Shan, and trust me, it's not something you want to miss," he added. He looked at each of them, his eyes locked with Nami's for an instant before he looked away. "Pack up and get everything that you need. We leave tomorrow," Killer comanded simply.

"How many rooms will there be in Fort Lao-Shan?" asked Drake. He looked impatient to get to the Fort.

"There are 4 rooms, since usually there are 4 hunters there at any given time. I'll be sharing with Nami and you all can have a rom to yourselves," Killer replied. He turned to leave and Nami followed him. The others got up as well and headed to their respective homes to pack their things.

That evening, Nami cooked steak, which happened to be James' favorite food. Presently James was in their room preparing their armor. But, Nami knew exactly how to get him down to eat. "JAMES. DINNER IS READY. I MADE STEAK," Nami yelled upstairs. As soon as the words left her mouth, a blur sped down the stairs and took a seat at the large dining table. Nami turned around, smirking as she looked at James shovel heaps of food into his mouth.  
"This is delicious," James said grinning broadly. Nami giggled. James tilted his head at her slightly. "What?" he asked. Nami simply waved it off.

Minutes later, all of the steak had disappeared down James' throat and all the dishes had been washed. Nami and James went up to their room. As soon as Nami closed the door she felt and arm wrap itself around her waist. She turned around and James kissed her passionately. She parted her lips and soon felt his tongue gently caress hers. Nami moaned into James' mouth as his hands wandered off. He began to lift up her shirt, and at the same time Nami tried to remove his. They stopped kissing to breathe and Nami looked into James' eyes. She saw a kind of hunger, and she sensed he wanted her.

=-=-=-=-=-LEMON=-=-=-=-=

"This is probably the last time I can make sweet love to you before we get back from Fort Lao-Shan. If we tried to do it there, we would make too much noise," James whispered into her ear. She simply nodded in reply. He continued to remove her shirt and he quickly removed her bra. His hands cupped her breasts gently and Nami suddenly gasped. James smirked, and began to massage Nami's breasts, his thumb playing with her nipple. He was pleased with the reaction. Nami was squirming with pleasure and was moaning loudly.

"James,don't stop," Nami whispered in between gasps. James said nothing. He simply removed her pants, leaving her only in her light blue panties. He noticed she was already extremely aroused and that her panties were probably soaking wet. He slid her panties off and inserted a finger into her slit. Nami took a sharp breath, then began to moan again. James continued to pump his finger into her, and then added another. "James, please, don't tease me anymore. Make me cum," Nami whispered into James ear. He took off his pants and was soon on top of Nami.

James gently spread her legs as he prepared to enter her. He rubbed the tip of his member against her slit, making Nami moan even more. With a sudden thrust, he was inside her. "Damn, she is so tight," James thought to himself. He leaned forward and took one of Nami's nipples in his mouth, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips met each thrust, and soon Nami was moaning uncontrollably. James was close and he could sense Nami was as well. He growled softly nipped at Nami's neck.

"James, I'm going to cum," Nami said in an urgent tone. James growling in pleasure, only continued to thrust faster and harder into her, bringer her closer to orgasm.

"Lets cum together then," he whispered into her ear. James thrust on last time into her, and they both cried out in absolute ecstasy.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-END LEMON=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Exhausted, James just rested his head on her chest, listening to Nami's heart beating rapidly. She played with strands of his hair, but did nothing else. "I love you Nami," James said. Nami simply smiled warmly at him.

"I love you too James," she replied. She kissed his forehead and giggled when she heard him growl.

The next morning Nami woke up alone. She noticed her clothes and armor placed next to her on the bed. She spotted a note on top of her armor. Nami picked it up and read it.

Nami,

Come to the guild hall. I already brought your things there and your armor is on your bed. I hope you can still walk straight or else people might figure out what we do at night.

-James

P.S.-Breakfast is on the table. Cooked it right before I left.

Nami put the note down and proceeded to put on her clothes and armor. She went downstairs and saw the food James had left her. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs, all steaming hot. "He has impeccable timing," Nami thought to herself. She sat down and ate her breakfast before walking out the door and heading for the Guild Hall.

"So Killer *hic * you still want to *hic * try to outdrink me?" Drake asked drunkenly. Killer nodded, completely sober. Armani, who had his arm wrapped around Tiffany's waist had a straight face, while Tiffany wore a shocked expression. In front of Killer were 15 empty beer glasses, yet he was still completely sober.

"How can he do that?" Tiffany asked no one in particular. Armani looked at her and chuckled.  
"At least when Drake goes unconcious we won't have to hear him complaining during the trip to Fort Lao-Shan. Wonder when Nami is gonna get here, Killer usually comes here with here," Armani said. Suddenly Nami walked into the Guild hall, in full armor. Tiffany noticed the slightest limp Nami had.

"Speak of the devil. Nami! Get over here," Tiffany said, beckoning Nami to come over to them. Nami glanced at the perfectly sober Killer before walking over to Tiffany. Tiffany took Nami's arm and led her to another table. "Nami, I noticed you have a little limp. Care to elaborate?" Tiffany questioned. Nami fidgeted slightly under her glare.

"I think you could guess why," Nami replied. Tiffany had a serious expression on her face.

"Hm, did you sleep with Killer?" Tiffany asked. Hearing that, Nami began to blush madly. Tiffany squealed. "Your dating the famous Killer! You should be so excited!" Tiffany exclaimed. Nami gave her a glare.

"Quiet down. I don't want the entire village knowing that," Nami growled. Tiffany nodded understandingly. They walked over to the table where Killer was sitting at. Presently, Drake was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Killer caught sight of Nami and smiled.

"Nami! Good morning to you. Now that everyone is here, we can start traveling to Fort Lao-Shan," Killer said. He picked up Drake and walked outside of the Guild Hall. He climbed onto a traveling cart being pulled by 2 Aptonoth. He sat at the drivers seat and told everyone to get on. Tiffany and Armani climbed into the cabin along with the unconscious Drake. Nami decided to sit next to Killer.

"That breakfast was delicious. Thanks for making it," Nami said. Killer simply nodded.

"It was my pleasure. I hadn't cooked breakfast in a while so I wasn't sure if it would taste all that good," Killer replied. Nami smelled alcohol on his breath. She immediately put on a serious expression.

"Killer have you been drinking?" she questioned.

"Only about 15 glasses. But I'm still perfectly sober," Killer replied. Nami was shocked by his statement. Yet somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Killer glanced at her, before whipping the Aptonoth to make them move. "This trip is going to take about 2 days, so find something to entertain yourselves with back there," Killer called into the cabin. He received no reply and he took a guess at what was happening.

"I think their making out in there," Nami whispered into Killer's ear. He nodded. "Maybe we should make out a little bit too," Nami said with a sly smile. Killer smirked. She got onto his lap and crushed his lips with hers, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Killer was surprised with her aggression but he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Nami was in pure bliss as she ran her hands through Killer's hair. Unbeknownst to the young couple, Tiffany and Armani were watching them make out.

"I told you she was dating him," Tiffany hissed. Armani winced slightly, but said nothing in reply. He just sat back down in his seat and tried to go to sleep. Tiffany sat down as well, but kept listening for a sign that Killer and Nami had stopped making out. She didn't hear anything until she hear soft moans coming from Nami. "Oh god, I don't even want to know what their doing now," Tiffany said to herself, groaning slightly.

"James. We can't do that here, we could get caught," Nami said pleadingly. Killer looked at her then reluctantly removed his hand from her pants and licked her juices off of his fingers.

"Your very lucky you look so cute whenever you ask me to do something," Killer said with a small growl. Nami giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You should get in the cabin, it gets cold out here during the night. And don't worry I'll be fine," Killer said. He sent her off with a quick peck on the cheek then continued to drive.

"Damn James how many times did you have sex with her?" Fatalis asked. Akantor smacked him with his tail.

"I counted 8 times," Akantor replied. Fatalis looked dumbfounded. His expression caused Akantor to burst into laughter.

"Yet James, you still last fucking her for 5 hours straight even though you said her pussy was so tight," Fatalis muttered. Akantor smacked him hard on the head.

"Language Fatty," Akantor muttered, earning him a glare from Fatalis. James sweat-dropped. He simply took out a steak that he had packed, and devoured it. Due to gaining vision equal to that of a Fatalis, he could see Fort Lao-Shan through all the mist and fog, about another 50 miles from their current location. Killer smirked to himself, thinking of what he would do once he and Nami were alone in their room.

Nami, Tiffany, Armani, and Drake woke up to find breakfast set on the table in the middle of the cabin. They all ate, knowing they would need the energy to fight off the Lao-Shan Lung. After they finished, they simply threw the plates out the window. They could always buy more back at the village. "Get your things ready, we'll be arriving at Fort Lao-Shan soon," Killer called from the front. They all nodded and got their stuff.

"Hey Armani, who won that drinking contest?" Drake asked. Armani had an amused expression on before he answered.

"Killer. He drank 15 glasses of beer and was still completely sober," Armani replied. He couldn't resist laughing at the face Drake made when he heard. Tiffany just shook her head at Drake's stupidity. Armani just continued laughing.

Hours later, the group arrived at Fort Lao-Shan. They took their things inside, while Killer led the Aptonoth to the stables. "Go pick out your rooms. Nami you can go pick ours, I'm going to look around to see what the guild left us," Killer called out. He walked around the fort, checking that the ballista's still worked properly. Specifically, he was looking for a weapon he had hidden in the fort the last time he was there, in case he were to face another Lao-Shan Lung. Killer grinned as he found the loose stone which hid his favorite longsword. Pulling out the stone, he reached into the hollow behind it and pulled out a Longsword, held in a blue sheathe. Smirking as he remembered all the Elder Dragon blood this blade had shed, Killer walked back to where the other hunters were picking out their rooms.

"I CALL THE ROOM NEAR THE KITCHEN," Drake yelled blazing across the room to the bedroom closest to the kitchen. Everyone sweat-dropped at Drake's behavior. They all simply resumed trying to decide which room they should take. All their heads turned towards Killer when he walked into the room. Drake stuck his head out of his bedroom door. "Hey guys, I think these rooms are sound-proof or something. I can't hear whats going on out here. I've been jumping on the bed and making a racket and none of you even heard it," Drake explained. Everyone was shocked by Drake's sudden display of intelligence. "Oh hey Killer. Where did you get that sword?" Drake asked.

"I hid this sword here the last time a Lao-Shan Lung attacked. This sword is the Smolder DragonSword. Extremely effective against elder dragons," Killer explained. "Now, I assume you all picked out your rooms and put your stuff in it already?" Killer asked. Everyone nodded. "Now, reports left here by the guild say that the Lao should be coming through here in about 2 days. That means you have 2 days to familiarize yourselves with the fort. Oh, and 1 more thing. DO NOT PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON. That's the Dragonator, and we only use it when the Lao has breached all other defenses and reaches the fort," Killer explained. Everyone once again, nodded, then retreated to their rooms. Nami led Killer to their room. As soon as the door closed, his lips were on hers and Nami was pushed up against the wall.

"James, I don't know if we should do this here. I mean, Tiffany already figured out we had sex. And we don't know if Drake was telling the truth about the rooms being soundproof," Nami said quietly. James growled. He did not respond but simply kissed her again. Before she knew it, Nami was on the bed with James on top of her. He began to take off her pants, while Nami protested quietly.

"James you must have really wanted to have sex with her," Fatalis said chuckling. Akantor sighed at Fatalis' immaturity and stupidity. Although he did see his logic.

"No Fatalis. Not sex. I have something evil in mind," James replied smirking evilly. Nami did not see or notice the smirk.

=-=-=-=-=-=-SLIGHT LEMON HERE=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He growled before quickly taking off her panties and tossing it to the side. His tongue ran over her wet folds, and Nami's fingers subconciously spread her lips open for him. James found a hard nub, and he gently sucked on it before pushing his tongue inside her. By now Nami was gasping for breath and was moaning softly. Her hands gripped the sheets and Nami had to bite her lip as to not scream his name, fearing it would draw the others' attention. The pleasure was unbearable. "James, I'm going to cum," Nami said in ragged breaths. Suddenly she felt the pleasure stop. She looked down and saw James get in the bed next to her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-END OF SMALL LEMON=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep," James said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes. Nami growled loudly, making James open an eye. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why didn't you finish me?" Nami demanded, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You were afraid the others might hear and suspect something was going on," James replied, smirking. Nami growled in frustration."I'm going to get you good later after dinner," Nami thought to herself, thinking of a perfect plot to get back at James. She growled, before putting on her clothes and going to the kitchen to make dinner.

After dinner, James had fallen asleep in bed. He suddenly woke up, remembering that he had to polish his longsword. James snapped out off grogginess when he realized he was chained to the bed. "Shit, I think Nami is planning on getting her revenge right now," James thought. At that moment Nami walked into the room, wearing only her panties.

=-=-=-=-=-BEGIN NAMI's LEMONY PLOT OF DOOM=-=-=-=-=-=-

"So you finally woke up," Nami said simply an evil grin on her face. She had decided to torture him for the night. She slowly took off her undergarments and tossed it at James. With his keen eyesight, he noticed they were wet as it zoomed past his face and to the opposite wall. "I think I know what she's trying to do here. Let's see if I can't beat her at her own game," James thought. "She has a nice body," Fatalis remarked, ducking as Akantor's tail came at him. He still got punched in the face by Akantor though, and he hurried off.

"See James, I'm really horny right now. You shouldn't leave a woman unsatisfied you know," Nami scolded him.

"As I recall, you were more than satisfied whenever we had sex, seeing as you were almost always screaming my name," James shot back. Nami glared at him.

"Well then, no sex for you tonight," Nami said winking at him. She had hoped to see a reaction, but saw none. "Ugh, I was hoping he would beg to fuck me or something. At least I could hold it over his head," Nami thought. She growled in frustration as she noticed James had fallen asleep. She jumped on top of him, intending to wake him up, when suddenly his arms wrapped around her.

"You shouldn't start something with me that you know you can't win," James told her in a smug tone. Nami growled as she realized she just lost at her own game. "But since you tried to ahem, torture me, I won't be pleasuring you tonight. Though your underwear DID look nicely on you," James said smirking. Nami rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-END THE EVIL PLOT OF DOOM=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

So what do you guys think. Almost 3 lemon-ish things in the chapter. Looks like Nami hasn't filled Killer's needs. Next chap: the fight against the Lao-Shan Lung. Blood, guts, and gore here we come! :P


	10. Chapter 10

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer:Don't own MH.

Chapter 10. Need more reviews for ideas from you guys. Battle with the Lao coming right up.

Nami woke up, pressed up to a familiar body. She frowned, remembering last night's events and how she had been outplayed. Deciding she would bide her time, and get James when he least expected it, Nami once again began to plot. "Morning James," Nami said cheerfully. Said person lazily opened one eye before replying.

"What are you planning this time Nami?" James asked lazily. Nami's face wore a shocked expression. James smirked. "I can tell when your hiding or plotting something. You get overly cheerful or happy," he said. Suddenly his head perked up. "Did that roar come from who I think it came from?" James thought to himself.

"You don't mean...oh no. James your gonna have to be extremely careful here. If this is who we think it is, everyone will be in extreme danger," Fatalis said. Akantor looked shocked at Fatalis' outburst of intelligence.

"I know. I want to protect Nami. But the last time me and ole' scar-face went head-to-head we both walked away seriously injured. I still have that scale I ripped off of his face," James thought. Nami looked at James and noticed he was deep in thought. She also saw a trace of...worry? Or even fear? "What could scare James? I'm sure he's faced a Lao-Shan Lung before," Nami thought. Nami kissed James on the lips passionately, hoping to lull the worries in his mind. It worked. James could feel his worries melt away as he felt Nami part his lips with her tongue. He growled, as did his stomach, as James smelled breakfast. He jumped out of the bed and literally disappeared through the door. Nami looked after where he went and allowed herself a small smile.

"It seems you got distracted by breakfast once again James," an unknown voice said. Nami froze. She thought she heard a voice. It was followed by another unknown voice.

"He needs to eat. Unlike us, because, well we're dead. But it DOES have its benefits," the voice chuckled.

"Fatalis seriously shut up. I want breakfast," James thought. Nami felt her heart beat faster. She heard James voice, yet he was nowhere near her. "I'll talk to him about it when we're alone. Maybe after he makes me scream in pleasure," Nami smirked to herself. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"DRAKE. GET BACK HERE AND GIVE BACK THE CHOCOLATES. I NEED THEM TO MAKE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES," Tiffany yelled. Drake had run off with the packs of chocolates and was currently trying to rip it open. Armani sighed. He kissed Tiffany lightly on the lips and after a quick "Good morning", went off to get back the chocolates. As he turned around a blur whizzed by and stopped at the dining table.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Killer asked. Armani laughed at how quickly he ran for breakfast. Suddenly, they all heard a roar that was unmistakably a Lao's. Killer frowned. His fears were confirmed. "After breakfast we all need to have a serious talk," he said, a grim expression on his face.

"Killer, come with me for a few minutes," Nami called from their bedroom. Killer complied, getting up and walking into their bedroom. "Okay, I just heard voices in my head. One you called "Fatalis" the other, I don't know who. Explain," Nami said. James sweat-dropped.

"I think I should let them explain," James said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and refusing to meet Nami's gaze.

"You see Nami, there's this thing called "bonding". This happens usually after 2 beings have mated. In this case, after James fucked you for hours on end. Anyway, since James can hear us in his head, after the bonding, you can hear us as well. It's rather complicated, but you two can also hear each others thoughts," Fatalis said.

"My god, Fatalis actually strung together a paragraph explaining something. And it actually made sense!" the second unknown voice gasped. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Akantor. It's a pleasure to meet you Nami," Akantor said. Nami just nodded. "She's taking this better than I expected," Akantor continued. James said nothing. His head was being filled with thoughts of what Nami so desperately wanted to do to him right now. He growled, and noticed the door had been locked and his pants had mysteriously disappeared.

"Since you can hear my thoughts, you should know what I want to do right now," Nami said in a sexy voice. James raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? What IS it you wanted to do?" James asked smirking. Nami giggled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=LEMON-ISH. I FEEL LEMONY TODAY=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"That's for ME to know, and for YOU to find out. Now shut up and let me do all the work," Nami said. Her hands removed her top, her breasts bouncing slightly. Nami smirked as she saw James' eyes follow her breasts as they jiggled. Licking her lips, Nami took James' boxers off grinning as she saw the prize she sought. James barely had time to register what had happened before he felt Nami take him in her mouth. He moved his hand to her head, trying to get her away, but ended up helping bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

"I'm going to make you cum hard," Nami thought, knowing James would hear. He did, but the pleasure had dulled his acute senses from their usual sharpness. Nami took him deeper, past her mouth and down into her throat. James' eyes snapped open as he felt Nami's throat tightly constrict his member. He growled slightly, making Nami giggle. Flexing and relaxing her throat's muscles repeatedly, she began to go faster. "I'll probably have a sore throat after this. He is going to owe me BIG time," Nami thought. She felt him tense up and she stopped sucking him to get some air. Hearing him growl, she got back to work, teasing the head of his shaft with her tongue and sucking on it like a lollipop.

"I'm going to cum Nami. Should I pull out?" James thought. Nami growled fiercely.

"No. Release it in my mouth. I want to taste it," Nami thought. She felt James release his seed into her mouth and she swallowed, savoring the taste. Nami continued to suck, trying to milk him dry. After a few moments, she stopped and got up. James laid there, exhausted. Giggling, Nami found her shirt and put it on.

=-=-=-=-=-=-END=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
"That was great. Where did you learn it?" James asked. He was indeed VERY tired, that blow job Nami had given him took a lot out of him.

Nami shrugged. "Just instinct I guess. Did you enjoy it?" Nami replied.

"Hell yeah," James said grinning.

"Good. 'Cause later your going to eat me out. And you better make me scream," Nami replied smugly. James shook his head grinning.

"You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to that," he thought. "I think you turned into a sex fiend Nami," James added with a chuckle.

"A sex fiend who turns out to be your incredibly sexy girlfriend and how did you say it is great in bed," Nami shot back. James just laughed. Shaking his head he once again headed for the kitchen. When he got to the dining table, breakfast was set up. Plates of chocolate chip pancakes and maple syrup were on the table. "I'm still hungry. After that little "appetizer". Maybe I can suck you after breakfast?" Nami thought which nearly made Killer choke on his pancakes. Coughing, he discreetly shot her a glare.

Breakfast passed and Killer sat everyone down for the talk. "As you all know, we're going up against a Lao-Shan Lung. But this is a special Lao. It was actually the second Lao I hunted. The first that I didn't successfully kill. Nasty little bugger. Nearly tore down the Fort even after being hit with the Dragonator," Killer said seriously. "This means we all have to be EXTREMELY careful. This Lao is old, powerful, and knows all the tricks I had used against it. The last time we crossed paths, we both walked away, barely alive. This time, only one of us walks away alive," Killer continued. Drake burst out laughing.

"Oh that is just precious. I didn't know you were a poet," Drake said, still laughing. Killer shot him an intense glare that would have burned a hole in the wall.

"You don't know what your up against. But if you would like to disregard my warnings, go right ahead and wait for him. We'll watch you be the first victim ole' scar-face claims in years," Killer snarled. "I'm serious. I don't want any of you to get hurt. I was going to take you to this hunt for hands-on experience. If that Lao gets to the Fort, take the Aptonoth from the stable and get away from here. I'll handle the Lao," Killer said in a determined tone.

"We're a team Killer, we'll stay and-" Tiffany began.

"NO! I don't want any of you killed out there. The Fort was in pieces when I repelled this Lao. Everything inside was destroyed. If you stay, you would be killed," Killer said. He once again picked up the Lao's roar. "Get your things packed and on the Aptonoth. Meet me by the Dragonator with all your armor on," Killer said before walking out of the room.

"I don't care what Killer says. I'm staying here," Nami said crossing her arms.

"I want to stay as well. And I'm sure everyone else does too," Tiffany said. "You guys get your stuff. I want to get this hunt over with," Tiffany commanded.

"James, you promised me. Don't die out there," Nami silently whispered. A single tear fell from her eye.

"I love you too much Nami. I won't die," was the reply she heard. Nami smiled slightly before getting both her and James' belongings packed.

Everyone met by the Dragonator after getting everything on the Aptonoth. There was tension in the air, Nami could feel it. She could also feel Killer becoming slightly nervous. "We're staying James. We all decided. And there's no way you can change our minds," Nami thought. Killer looked grim before nodding. He could feel the Lao getting closer.  
"Let's go meet that Lao," Killer said before jumping down the Dragonator and beginning to run in the direction of the Lao-Shan Lung (the area where you are first able to hit the Lao with melee weapons). Through the mist, the group could see a large creature coming. Then, it's head appeared through the thick mist and the group, excluding Killer gasped at what they saw. The Lao-Shan Lung had numerous scars across its face and part of its horn was missing. "So, we meet again Scarface," Killer said. The Lao seemed to be listening and looked at Killer. Realizing that this was the hunter from many years ago, it roared.

"I thought you said our armor can block out roars," Drake yelled.

"You have regular earplugs. You need armor that has High-Grade Earplugs to block out a Lao-Shan's roar," Killer yelled back. He took his longsword from its sheath and stood in a battle stance. "Always keep in front of it, but not too close. If you are behind it, your screwed. The tail will kill you. Now, attack!" Killer yelled, rushing forward to attack the Lao. Roaring, the Lao charged ahead. Killer swung vertically, the force of the action cracking several of the Lao's hard scales. The other hunters pitched in, Drake, Armani, and Nami hacking and slashing away at the beast's belly.

"Careful Drake. Keep moving and don't get stuck being with its tail," Armani yelled over to his comrade. Drake nodded. They all fought like never before, their tenacity almost rivaling Killer's. Hours passed, and though the Lao had sustained many injuries, it had managed to get to within striking distance (area 5 where you can actually kill the Lao) of the Fort.

"All of you use the ballistas. Get ready to use the Dragonator on my signal. They all nodded, scrambling up the ladder to where the ballistas and cannons on the Fort lay. Gigantic steel arrows were fired from the ballistas. Killer charged the Lao head-on. The Lao got on its hind legs and prepared to deal a crushing blow to the fort. "NOW. USE THE DRAGONATOR," Killer practically screamed at them. Drake punched the large red button that activated the Dragonator. Large metal spikes were driven out of holes in the Fort's wall with tremendous force. The Lao roared in agony and got back on all fours. However it was still not dead.

"Shit. Keep firing!" Drake commanded. He was getting nervous. Blood was pouring out of the Lao's many injuries, yet it was still not dead. He could see Killer dancing the dance of death with said creature. Silently he prayed for Killer's safe return. "He's a great mentor. It would be a shame for him to die now," Drake thought.

"All right Scarface. That's it. One final blow to end it all," Killer said to the Lao. The Lao nodded slightly. "Stop firing. This is it. It's between the Lao and me," Killer commanded.

"Are you crazy! I don't want to lose you James. Don't do it. I don't know if I would be able to live with myself if you were to die now," Nami thought, struggling not to burst into tears.

"She's right. Even with our strength combined, I don't know if your body can physically survive all the power being unleashed," Akantor said.

"This is our only chance to bring down this Lao. I'll take that risk if it will keep Nami safe," Killer thought.

"Killer. Nami is worried sick for you. She would die of heartbreak if you die now," Fatalis pushed.

"Better pray I survive then," Killer said. He blocked out all sounds and everything that surrounded him. He focused, calling upon the combined might of Akantor and Fatalis. The Smolder DragonSword Killer held began to glow a blood-red color. The Lao charged, and Killer charged forward, driving the blade through the Lao's chest. The Lao's body could not handle all the raw power being unleashed and had begun to break down. A small explosion occurred, temporarily blinding everyone. Nami opened her eyes. She looked to where there USED to be a Lao-Shan Lung. There was only part of the Lao's body, with its upper half utterly destroyed. Only the head remained intact. But Nami could not see her beloved James anywhere. She could no longer hold back tears and began to sob.

"James...how could you die like that? I loved you," Nami thought, continuing to sob. The others began to cry as well at the lost of their friend and mentor.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked to a grinning Killer. He was carrying what seemed to be rubies of enormous size. Nami was extremely happy to see Killer again. She jumped down to where Killer was standing and ran over to him.

"You had me worried sick. I thought you died," Nami exclaimed, crying tears of joy.

"I never break promises Nami," Killer replied grinning.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Nami said huskily bringing her lips onto Killer's in a crushing kiss. She was furious at him. She thought he had been killed. Her fury made her more aggressive, and Nami shoved her tongue into James' mouth. James was pressed up against the Fort's wall locked in a heated kiss with his girlfriend. He grinned at Nami's sudden aggression. He had tried to wrestle her tongue with his own, but Nami was hearing none of it and put down the thought, her own tongue roughly exploring his mouth without opposition.

"Hey what are they doing down there?" Drake asked taking off his helmet. Armani peered over the edge and saw the couple kissing. He smirked.

"None of your business Drake. They're simply "catching up"," Armani said, a gleam in his eye.

"James you are going to make me scream before we leave. You owe me big time for making me think that you were dead," Nami said.

"As you wish. I will try my best to satisfy you," James replied simply. Looking deep into his eyes, Nami kissed him again. "Think you can hold it? We have to get back to Pokke Village and get our reward you know," James said smirking. Nami growled.

"Then eat me out on the way back to Pokke," Nami said in a tone that meant she would not take "no" for an answer. James nodded.

"Alright, let's get our carves. And one of you help me bring the Lao's head with us as evidence that we killed it," Killer yelled.

The others nodded, and got to work.

Several hours had passed and the group of hunters was heading back to Pokke. Nami and Killer were driving, while the others stayed in the cabin. "Don't they make such a cute couple?" Tiffany squealed. Armani winced slightly, being right next to her. Drake laughed.

"Well, sometime I pass by their house and hear them during their "Nocturnal Olympics"," Drake said laughing even more. Armani rolled his eyes. The 3 continued their conversation, unaware of what Nami and Killer were doing outside.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=LEMON. KILLER HAS TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT HE DID=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Mmm. Give me more James. Go faster and harder," Nami moaned as she impaled herself on James' shaft.

"Jesus James, you can drive 2 Aptonoth while making Nami moan in pleasure, AND not let the others even hear what's going on out here? I'm very impressed," Fatalis said with a chuckle. For once Akantor laughed with him. Nami wrapped her arms around James' neck and leaned against his chest moaning softly. Feeling Nami's large breasts against his chest, James thrust harder into her. Nami had to bite his neck to keep from screaming in pleasure. James grinned wickedly, and he knew exactly how to drive her over the edge and into her orgasm. James placed a hand where he and Nami were joined and found a hard nubbin. He rubbed at it, and he felt a slight stinging sensation on his neck.

"Oh my god this is so good," Nami thought. The pleasure was too much. She had bit down on his neck so hard, she drew blood. Nami lapped up his blood savoring its pure and coppery taste. Nami opened her mouth to gasp as she reached her climax, only to have James cover her mouth with his. Nami felt him release, and she felt his warm essence fill her. She sighed. That was the best sex she had ever had with him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=END=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Nami are you going to get pregnant?" James thought in concern. Nami chuckled.

"I took the pill this morning. Your cum was going to fill up my pussy anyway one way or another," Nami thought back smirking. James laughed and pulled up his pants. He helped Nami put her clothes back on. After they had finished Nami sat on James lap and nuzzled into his neck  
"What was up with biting my neck? Are you a vampire now or something?" James thought. Nami laughed.

"No. In case you didn't notice, your amazing skills in the bedroom department were so great, you had given me the biggest orgasm I had ever had in my life. So instead of screaming, I bit your neck. A little too hard I suppose, but at least none of us would be turning into a vampire anytime soon," Nami thought with a slight chuckle. James shook his head in disbelief. He felt her wrap her arms and legs around him and fall asleep.

The group had reached the outskirts of Pokke and had taken a small break for the Aptonoth to rest up. The other 3 had gotten out of the cabin. They looked for Killer and were met with a surprising sight. Nami had her arms and legs wrapped around Killer's body, and they were nuzzling each others necks. Both were asleep. Deciding to keep quiet and not disturb them, they headed back into the cabin. An hour had passed and they decided to wake the two of them up. Nami was blushing madly while Killer looked unsurprised.

"Alright then, let's go. I want to sleep in a proper bed again," Killer muttered whipping the Aptonoth to get them to move. "Nami untangle her arms and legs but remained on Killer's lap, this time with her back to his chest.

Hours had passed and the group returned to Pokke. The village began for a glorious feast for the next day and preparations were made. Nami and Killer headed to their home. Nami closed their bedroom door and began to undress, thinking to squeeze in a sex session. Turning around, she found him sleeping. Shaking her head she laid down next to him and pulled the covers over them, feeling James wrap his arms around her in a protective position.

"He's spooning me..." Nami thought blushing lightly. She shook the thought away and went to sleep.

Nami and Killer's relationship is now known by the rest of the group. Will this mean that they will have less time to express their love? More importantly, will the village make enough food for Killer's bottomless stomach? Find our in the next chapter! Review pl0x :P If you see an error let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Me no own MH.

Kinda having writer's block. Need some ideas. When Monster Hunter Freedom 3 comes to U.S., it WILL take part in this story.

Nami woke up next to a familiar body. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake them up. At that, James woke up. Nami noticed and giggled. "Morning sleepyhead," Nami said. James grunted in response.

"Breakfast please," James thought. Nami groaned. Both knew that the village was going to throw a feast to celebrate the Lao-Shan Lung's demise.

"But the village is going to throw a feast. Don't you think you can wait?" Nami said pouting. James laughed. Nami, realizing her plan was not working, decided to take a different approach. "James, if you wait, I'll reward you later," Nami whispered seductively. James growled, preparing to feign deafness to counter her attempts of seducing him. Because of this, James was completely unprepared when Nami pounced forward and held his head in between her large breasts. Nami grinned at her victory. "I win," she said cheerfully.

"I kind of like this," James thought making Nami sweat-drop. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzling deeper into her chest. He laid back down and brought Nami with him before falling asleep again. She groaned and then fell asleep as well.

Tiffany moaned in pleasure as Armani thrust hard into her. "This is so good. I think now I get why Killer and Nami want to do this all the time," Tiffany said in ragged breaths. Armani said nothing but continued to thrust into her, eventually bringing them both into orgasm. They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted before attempting to get dressed.

James woke up. The first thing he realized was that something large and soft covered his face. Then, he remembered what Nami had done and realized his head was in between her breasts. He laughed silently, accidentally waking Nami up. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was almost dusk, and the feast was set to start in about an hour. "I have to take a shower and do my hair," Nami said to herself. She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, no noticing James follow her into the shower.

"I need to take a shower too," James said smirking as Nami shrieked in surprise. James laughed as he stepped into the shower with Nami and turned on the shower hose. Nami found it extremely hard to take a shower. Her eyes kept roaming over James' body, noticing some scars over his rock hard muscles. Finally, they finished taking a shower and went back to their bedroom to get dressed. James turned to Nami, and his jaw dropped. Her hair was no longer blonde. Instead it was a beautiful silver color. Nami noticed this and gasped. She then looked at James and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Nami what's wrong?" James asked. Nami ran and sobbed into his chest.

"You must think I'm a freak or something," Nami said, crying. James groaned.

"Hell no. I think your even more beautiful than before. Why did you hide your true hair color? It's freaking amazing," James said shaking his head. Nami looked up hopefully.

"You really think so?" Nami asked. James held her close before replying.

"I know so. Now let's get dressed. I want everyone to drop dead when I bring my stunningly beautiful girlfriend to the feast," James said chuckling. Nami couldn't help buy giggle. He helped her choose clothing that best matched with her silver hair.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Meanwhile back to Tiffany and Armani=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hurry up Armani! We're going to be late for the feast!" Tiffany yelled to her lover.

"Hold on! I had to wash all you cum off of me..." Armani muttered low so Tiffany would not hear. Unfortunately, she did and Armani received a hit in the head.

The village square erupted in cheers as the hunters that slayed the Lao-Shan Lung arrived. Piles of delicious food were on the long tables scattered about the village square. Drake looked around at his partners, noticing Armani and Tiffany holding hands, and Killer and Nami doing the same. He also noticed, with a small gasp that Nami had silver hair. Her hair color was made even more beautiful by the moonlight. Drake suddenly felt very alone. "I really need to get myself a girlfriend," Drake thought sighing. He pushed the thought aside and took a seat as his comrades did the same. Before they started eating however, the village elder and the Guild's felyne Nekoht stepped onto a small platform to make a speech.

"As all of you know, this group of young hunters has journeyed afar to Fort Lao-Shan and fought the Lao-Shan Lung. We were all extremely worried, but seeing their progress as a team gave us hope, and we became confident that they would complete their mission. Our prayers and hopes were answered yesterday, with the arrival of Team Excalibur to the village after their long journey. We wish to thank you for saving our village and its people. Now, without further ado, let us eat!". The village elder finished her speech and stepped off the stage.

"Hey Nami, what happened to your hair?" Tiffany asked. Nami smiled cheerfully and answered.

"This is my natural hair color. I just dyed it blonde because I wasn't really all the used to having silver hair. But Killer here convinced me to keep it to its original color," Nami explained, moving over and giving Killer a warm hug. Killer growled, eager to eat his food. Nami giggled and allowed Killer to begin demolishing the village's supply of food. "If it's even possible, I think I love you even more James after you made me feel better about my hair," Nami thought. James paused for a fraction and nodded before turning his attention to turning a turkey into a pile of bones.

"Drake, don't drink too much beer. Your not like Killer," Tiffany said. Drake nodded and took a bottle of water. Drake turned to grab a turkey leg but before he did, a hand took the entire turkey and put it on its plate. Drake looked at Killer, irritated. "Can you at least not eat all the food I'm trying to get?" Drake growled.

"No guarantees. I'm hungry. First come first serve," Killer growled back. "Poor Drake came here all by himself," Killer thought smirking. Nami giggled and nodded her head. "Hey, does anyone know where the vodka is?" Killer asked. Everyone stared at him. "What?". Nami sighed and shaking her head, pointed to where the liquor was kept. Killer disappeared and returned in the span of 5 seconds with several bottles of vodka with him. He took the top off of one and drank half the bottle in one gulp. Once again, everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. "I can hold my liquor," Killer said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Hope your still sober enough to make some love with me later," Nami thought giggling lightly. Killer glanced at her and shook his head. "Don't drink too much honey, I don't want to carry you all the way home," Nami thought glancing at Killer worriedly. Eventually, the caterers brought out several turkeys, steaks, and other assorted meats to satisfy Killer's large appetite. Growling, he tore through a turkey and ate an entire string of sausage. "Hey James, how about we go into that public bathroom and squeeze in a little quickie?" Nami purred so only he could hear. He looked at her with a turkey leg in his mouth. He gave a discreet nod and finished his turkey leg.

"Excuse me for a moment," Killer excused himself and headed to one of the public bathrooms. Nami followed a moment later, as to not arouse suspicion. As soon as she closed and locked the door to the bathroom, a pair of strong arms took hold of her. She allowed them to, knowing who's arms they were. "Nami, did you have too much to drink?" James asked her, a worried look on his face.

"I'm perfectly fine James. Thank you for worrying about me though. And about having constant sex, um, I think I'm in heat," Nami explained quietly. James burst out laughing. Nami looked up at him.

"You should have told me! I would have been very happy to take care of your urges," James said chuckling. Nami smiled widely before kissing him passionately.

=-=-=-=-=-=AHHHHH THE 2 MILLIONTH LEMON SO FAR! TAKE COVER!=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Always wondered what would happen if we tried a standing 69," Nami thought. James' mouth hung open in shock.

"My, my. Do you always talk like this during sex?" James said shaking his head. Nami laughed and nodded. "I want to skip the foreplay and get right down to business," James continued smirking. Nami nodded in agreement. "This time, how about I let you choose what position you want us to do it in?" James said. Nami grinned at his offer. She bent over and lifted the bottom of her dress up, revealing her soaking wet white panties. James grinned, eying his prize before undoing his pants and reaching over to move Nami's undergarments further down her legs.

"James give it to me. Quickly. I need this," Nami purred. James took his position behind her. Nami, who was becoming extremely impatient, took hold of his member and guided it into her wet slit. She moaned loudly as she felt him sink into her wet folds. Nami pushed the part of her dress that covered her chest down, allowing her breasts to bounce out nipples erect. Growling, James put a hand on her waist for support and his other hand found its way to one of Nami's breasts, caressing it gently and idly playing with her nipple. Nami growled, letting James know he should go on lest he face her wrath.

"And I most definitely don't want to piss off Nami. Especially during sex," James thought. Fatalis shook his head and laughed.

"See Akantor! What did I tell you? James can't go through a week without having sex with Nami at least once," Fatalis said still doubled over with laughter. James mentally glared at them, as did Nami. James growled as he thrust into Nami, eliciting a loud moan and a soft purr afterward. Unbeknownst to them both, Tiffany and Armani were once again spying on them. Or rather, eavesdropping on their current activity.

"Hey Armani, you up for a little quickie too?" Tiffany said in a seductive voice. Armani nodded and led her to his house, where the bed awaited them. In what seemed like seconds, they were both in the bed naked, with Tiffany bouncing roughly up and down Armani's shaft. Armani growled, urging Tiffany to go faster (A/N why is everyone growling now? Was is something in the vodka?). In minutes, both had reached their climax and proceeded to get dressed and head back to the feast.

Meanwhile, Nami had switched their position. This time, her legs were wrapped around James' waist and she repeatedly impaled herself on his shaft. Nami wrapped her arms around his back and nuzzled his neck, breathing deeply. James, on Nami's demands, thrust into her, attempting to satisfy Nami's now extremely large sexual appetite. So much larger in fact, that it rivaled his regular appetite for food. One of Nami's nipples were in his mouth, and he gently massaged her other breast. Nami began to go faster, and began to sink her teeth in James' neck to prevent herself from screaming. "James, don't stop. I had a little talk with Fatalis and Akantor, and apparently I can now choose when I can become fertile," Nami whispered. "Which means you can cum inside me as much as you want and I won't get pregnant until we're ready. Or I can just take you in my mouth and have you cum down my throat," Nami continued giggling.

"Either one works," James replied, trying to keep focused on pleasuring Nami. She continued to moan, urging him to go faster and harder. James was more than happy to please, and obeyed her commands. Minutes later, Nami shivered and James felt her walls clamp down on him as she reached her orgasm. This action pushed James over the edge and he came inside her. Nami felt his essence fill her, and she flexed and relaxed her inner vaginal muscles in an attempt to milk his cock. James growled at this unexpected action but did nothing to stop her. He simply sucked on a spot on her neck until the skin skin turned red, effectively giving her a hickey.

"James, pull out of me. I still want to have a taste of your cum," Nami purred. James complied and pulled out of her pussy, their mixed juices oozing out of it. Nami got onto her knees and sandwiched his member between her breasts while sucking and teasing the tip. After this, she began to move her breasts up and down his shaft, getting a soft moan from her lover. James growled, feeling himself get closer to the edge. Nami seemed to sense this, and she began to move faster and faster. Finally she heard James mutter "I'm gonna cum" and she quickly took his entire length down her throat. At the sudden tightness that was her throat, James once again came, and shot his seed down her throat Nami purring all the while. She moved her head up slightly to taste some of his seed before taking him into her throat again until he was finished. He did not finished until about a minute later. Nami lifted her head up and looked at James. Her blue eyes and silver hair seemed to be even more beautiful in the moonlight. "That was a lot of cum right there. And it tastes pretty good too," Nami said giggling. James laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much," James whispered. Nami hugged him back before answering,

"I love you too," she whispered back. She stepped away from him and pulled her panties up to their proper place before wiping her juices off of her legs and tasting it. James helped her fix her dress, although he gave both of her breasts and her ass a gentle squeeze and laughed at Nami's small squeak of surprise. When both of them had fully dressed again, they stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to the feast.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Lemon over=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tiffany and Armani grinned as James and Nami once again took their seats. "Tiffany leaned over and whispered,"Armani and I know what went on in that bathroom. And yes, I see that hickey you gave Nami." James growled and answered.

"Yes and I know that Armani did not last longer than 5 minutes in bed and therefore did not completely satisfy you," James growled. He looked at Tiffany's shocked expression and laughed. "Akantor and Fatalis are omniscient. They know what's going on any time of the day," James said still chuckling. Before he could say more, Nami pulled him over and kissed him roughly, forcing her tongue into his mouth. "I wasn't flirting with her I swear. She was just telling me she heard what we were doing," James thought not wanting to provoke his lover's anger. Nami did not reply. Instead she continued the passionate kiss and James sensed she only wanted him to enjoy this kiss. He growled and began to kiss her back.

Hours later, everyone returned to their homes for a good night's sleep. James and Nami however, were busy making love due to Nami being in heat. They had gone on from when they arrived home, well into the morning and into the early afternoon.

Nami fell onto the bed, exhausted. She and her boyfriend had finished making love for the about the 9th straight hour. "James, besides the fact that I love you for who you are and everything about you, I also love the fact that you can fully satisfy a woman in bed. Especially me," Nami said in between breaths. James laughed and climbed onto the bed next to her.

"I as well love everything about you. And the fact that your pussy is so tight and you give great heads," James replied laughing as Nami blushed. "Now go to sleep. We're not going to go hunting again until your legs recover from the after-effects of our love making," James told her. He wrapped his arms around her and both fell into a content sleep.

"James Akantor and I sense trouble heading in the direction of this village in the form of Shen-Gaoren," Fatalis said in a worried tone (James put up a mental wall so he doesn't wake Nami).

"We can handle a Shen-Gaoren," James replied. Fatalis mentally shook him.

"We never said there was one. Apparently there was a huge explosion of elder dragons appearing. There have been reports of numerous Shen-Gaoren and other elder dragons being sighted around the guild's forts. I hope Nami recovers quickly, we'll need all the help we can get," Fatalis growled. James nodded in agreement.

"I hope your up to this Nami. I love you too much to lose you," James thought before allowing sleep to claim him...

"Do you think they will be able to handle this elder dragon outbreak?" asked a voice. A shadowy figure nodded. In front of him were 5 files, containing information on Team Excalibur. "I'm afraid for their safety. After all, they're the village's elite hunters. If we lose them, we're done for," said the voice again. The other figure growled.

"The legendary Killer is in a relationship with Nami Decora. I'm sure he will fight very hard to keep her safe," the figure said. "Prepare the letter. They need to know exactly what they're up against," the figure commanded. The other, shorter figure next to him nodded and hurried off to do his master's bidding. "I wonder if you will survive this," the shadowy figure thought before turning and marching off.

It seems something big is happening! If you guys have an idea, feel free to message me and after I review it, I might add it into the story! Also, I used Google Translator to make Nami's last name. Decora can be translated to handsome, comely, lovely, decorations, and beautiful. I think the last one would suit Nami perfectly. 1 more thing, if 1 or 2 people review I'll have the next chapter updated within a week if I have a good idea or a week and a half if I have writer's block. Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

Another chapter! Lots of things having to do with love in this one, and the team is going to be going against another elder dragon. The next few chapters will have to do with only 1 elder dragon fight.

A week had passed, and both Nami and Tiffany were able to walk straight again. James was sleeping next to Nami, who was, at the moment, busy holding her lover's body against her own. It had gotten rather chilly during the night and Nami didn't want either of them to catch a cold, so she snuggled closer to James, sharing her body heat. Not that he minded of course. She ran her hands through his soft hair and sighed contently. Nami suddenly heard an urgent knock on the door. "I wonder who could that be?" she thought as she put on some clothes. Nami opened the door and saw one of the Guild's official messengers.

"Is this Killer's residence?" the man asked. Nami nodded and the man took out a package. "I was ordered to deliver this to him. Who might you be?" the man inquired. Nami became slightly irritated, as she did not want the Guild or the village to know about her and James' relationship.

"I'm a part of his team and I live with him," Nami replied simply. The man nodded, and turning on his heel, he departed to deliver other messages from the Guild. Nami shook her head and sighed heading back to the bedroom. She reached the doorway and took off all of her clothes. She was fond of sleeping nude with James. Nami opened the package quietly and laid its contents on the bed. She noticed James shiver slightly and resumed her earlier position, holding him close to her chest. Nami was starting to lose some self-control. James' scent was always a turn on for her and being this close was driving her crazy. Especially since she hadn't made love with him in over a week.  
"We can always do that later." Nami jumped slightly, surprised at hearing James' thoughts. She did not know he had woken up. "What was in that package?" James asked, taking the envelope out of Nami's hand.

"A message from the Guild. A man delivered it just a few minutes ago," she replied. James turned around and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before laying down on top of her again.

"Thanks for getting it for me," James said before taking the letter out of the envelope and reading it. Nami felt James stiffen and she wrapped her arms around him. James already knew what her question was going to be and answered it before any words left Nami's mouth. "There have been reports that elder dragons have suddenly began to appear near the Guild's forts. So far they had sightings of multiple Kirin, Kushala Daora, Shen-Gaoren, Chameleos, Lunastra, and Teostras. I just hope no Akantors or Fatalis show up," James said in a grim voice. "Nami we have to be extremely careful and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe," James continued hugging her. Nami giggled. "James was always so serious about hunting. And keeping me safe. But I appreciate the fact that he cares a lot about me," Nami thought. She flipped them over, so that she was on top.

"James, you hadn't made love to me in over a week. And oh, I love how it feels when your inside me," Nami purred. James smirked and flipped them over so HE was on top. Nami giggled and James kissed her. She tore at his clothes and Nami prepared for hours of endless pleasure. "I'm going to love this. I'm so horny even though I'm not in heat," Nami thought. James laughed.

It was mid-afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. Nami and James were awake, exhausted from making love for hours on end. James nuzzled Nami's neck and inhaled her scent. Simply put, it was intoxicating. He ran his hands through her silver hair, which, oddly enough, seemed to be brighter and even more beautiful after they had finished having sex. He pushed the thought aside and just continued to enjoy the feeling of being next to his beloved one. Nami was busy biting his neck, and sucking on sensitive flesh. James growled, but Nami continued, giggling.

Drake had the time of his life. He had found himself a girlfriend named Nicole and they had become extremely close after the first date. A little over a week and they already had sex. Drake looked over at the brunette and smiled. Nicole smiled back at him. Drake pulled her into a hug and fell asleep. Tried to, anyway. He had gotten a message from the Guild regarding the appearances of multiple elder dragons. He was worried, but tried not to show it. "I hope we can do this," Drake thought grimly before sleep finally claimed him.

Armani was very nervous. He had just gotten a message from the Guild. Something about elder dragons suddenly appearing everywhere. He and Tiffany were about to get it on again because Tiffany complained of his stamina. But the message just killed the mood. Armani sighed, and looked at Tiffany. She tilted her head at him, her cat-like ears on her head twitching slightly. Armani looked back at the letter and began to get dressed. He intended to have an advantage against the elder dragons, and for that, he needed a better weapon and more importantly, better armor. "Maybe I should get something with High-Grade Earplugs," Armani thought before heading out the door of his home toward the village crafter.

"James, stop worrying about it. We'll pull through," Nami said attempting to calm James down. He was becoming worried for her safety and was contemplating leaving out of the hunt to keep her safe. A thought suddenly came to Nami's mind. "James, stop worrying. I already told you I'd be fine," Nami said. She bent over, exposing her wet slit. "Now get over here. You're going to make sweet love to me through the night and well into tomorrow," Nami purred. James grinned. He simply could not resist it when Nami asked him to make love to her. She was too cute. James took his position behind Nami and prepared himself for a long night.

The next afternoon, Drake, Armani, and Tiffany were all sitting in the Guild hall talking about the letters the Guild had sent them. They had all agreed it was extremely dangerous and they also agreed on getting an advantage over the elder dragons. That was why they had all asked the crafter to make them Rathalos Soul U armor. "I'm telling you, this armor is the best chance we've got. I mean, it's not like Killer's Dark Akantor armor, but Rathalos Soul U has reckless and High-Grade Earplugs! We don't have to worry about those ear piercing roars anymore," Armani explained. Everyone nodded in approval. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Nami and her boyfriend, then we can get started on planning," Armani continued.

Nami was exhausted. She and James had just had sex for 12 hours non-stop. She had improved her stamina, but unfortunately, so did James so now he can last even longer. Not that she minded of course. Now, at least her...area wasn't as tender after they finish making love. Just a little bit sensitive and that's all. "I love him so much," Nami thought looking at James. She remembered sitting down at the park with him just looking at the sunset, or when he would take her to a natural hot spring to relax. Sometimes Nami succeeded in seducing him there, but somehow she thought that he simply allowed her to do that.  
"Nami, wake James up please. Our comrades are waiting for us in the Guild hall. It's about the elder dragons," Akantor said. Nami nodded. She reached over and gently shook James awake. He growled softly and unconsciously snuggled into her chest. Nami giggled before shaking him fully awake. With a growl James looked at her, looking irritated from being awoken from his slumber.

"We have to get to the Guild hall. The others want to have some sort of a meeting," Nami explained. James nodded and soon, both were properly dressed and were heading to the Guild hall.

Drake looked up when he noticed that Killer and Nami walked in. He had his arm around her waist and she was blushing ever so lightly. Drake, for once, did not laugh. "Glad to see that you two could make it. We all had a talk and decided we needed a bigger edge on the elder dragons. We crafted new armor, Rathalos Soul U. While it's not as good as your armor Killer, it'll do for now. Good all around defenses and High-Grade Earplugs so we need not worry about roars anymore," Armani said. He turned to Nami. "We had a set made for you too Nami," he continued.

"Thank you all. I didn't even ask for this armor yet you got it for me anyway. I really appreciate it," Nami said. She was extremely happy. "When do we leave for our first mission?" she asked.

"Apparently a Kushala Daora was sighted near a fort. The Guild has requested that we slay it. After we complete that mission, we will be given further orders for our next mission," Killer explained. "The Guild also said that we leave no later than in 3 days. So just like when we were going to Fort Lao-Shan, go do your shopping or whatnot and we're all prepared, we'll start our quest," Killer continued. Seeing as no one was asking any questions, he walked out of the Guild hall with Nami in tow. She had wanted to go shopping at the mall and James, being the good boyfriend that he is, agreed to go with her.

"Alright guys, lets go shop for whatever we need. Tiffany needs to look for some things to make Dragon S shots for this Kushala Daora so if you find any good deals on dragon seeds, let us know," Armani said before he too walked off to his home along with Tiffany. Drake remained sitting there, thinking deeply, before he as well got up and decided to go pay a visit to Nicole.

James was bored. He was carrying with him 3 bags, all filled with the various clothing Nami had purchased. Even though he thought that they all looked very nicely on her, he did not see the logic behind buying mountains of clothing. Nami was walking next to him looking at the stores. They already had the armor and weapons maintained for the best performance and they had all their supplies. Suddenly, James spotted a store he was positive he would dread. A lingerie store. It was then he realized there was a Victoria's Secret store across from that, so that he was stuck in a lose-lose situation. Nami noticed the lingerie store first and smirking, dragged a growling James toward the store. "I want to get something sexy to wear for those nights when I feel like, well being sexy," Nami said. James sighed shaking his head. He got dragged by Nami into the underwear section and she was currently busy browsing through lace panties, thongs and g-strings.

"What did I do to deserve being forced to watch my girlfriend pick out erotic underwear," James groaned. Nami giggled as she selected several pairs, well actually A LOT of pairs of underwear before heading towards the nighties. She immediately took a semi-transparent white one. It was not too loose, but it was looked tight enough to hug her curves perfectly. Nami beckoned James to the dressing rooms. When she stepped into a dressing room, she looked at James who was just standing there.

"What are you doing? Get in here," Nami growled dragging James into the little booth. She put on the nightie she wanted to buy and it fitted her perfectly, hugging her every curve and showing off her "assets". She turned to James, a serious expression on her face. "One more thing James. Do my boobs look bigger to you?" Nami asked as she lifted the nightie and her shirt above her head, exposing her large breasts. James blushed lightly before nodding. Nami giggled. "I think they grew to a 36DD now," Nami said still giggling. James groaned and gestured toward the exit. Nami pulled his head to her chest, holding him there for several moments, allowing him to inhale he feminine scent. She released him and he walked out of the dressing booth, shivering slightly. As soon as they stepped out of the lingerie store, James let out a sigh of relief.

"Hallelujah! We're done with that dreaded store!" James exclaimed grinning. Nami looked over at him and grinned.

"You seem excited. Good! Because now we're going to Victoria's Secret!" Nami replied giving James a grin of her own. James immediately felt his heart sink. He had forgotten they needed to buy Nami some new bras because of her larger breasts. James groaned, he wanted this to be over quickly. Nami giggled before grabbing James' hand and dragging him into the store.

3 days later, the hunters had prepared everything they had needed. Now it was just a matter of waiting for their transportation before heading to another fort. Nami had succeeded in using the white lingerie she had recently bought to seduce James. He gave into her almost immediately, looking at how sexy she looked in the thing. The thought made Nami giggle. "He always had a soft side for me," she thought. She held his hand and squeezed it gently, trying to make James forget the anxiety that was returning to him. Finally, the wagon they had used to travel to Fort Lao-Shan arrived and the hunters piled their luggage and themselves onto the transport. Armani, Tiffany and Drake once again stayed in the cabin while Nami and James stayed outside together. As they traveled closer to the fort, the temperature got colder and colder. James looked at Nami and was not surprised when he saw her nipples were erect, nearly poking out of her shirt.

"It's really cold James," Nami said before getting on his lap and snuggling herself against his body. As she warmed up she began to form a devious plot. She undid her pants and slid them down to her knees, while keeping her upper body in James' view. "You know, James, I'm only wearing my favorite thong under my pants," Nami purred. She moved her upper body away from James' face and spread her legs, allowing him to see what she was wearing. James shook his head and sighed at Nami's attempted seduction.

"Not now. I'll promise we'll make love when we get to the fort," James said. Nami pouted, but did not put her pants back on.

"Well, can you at least get me off? I hadn't had release in days," Nami whined. James sighed but obeyed, preparing to satisfy her needs. For now anyway.

"My god they're at it again," Tiffany groaned as she heard Nami moaning. "I swear I'm surprised Nami can still walk seeing as they seem to have sex every day," she continued. Drake laughed and Armani remained silent. Tiffany shook her head and tried to go to sleep.

Days later, the group arrived at the fort. As soon as the transport stopped, Drake shot into the large structure, intent on taking the bedroom nearest to the kitchen. Everyone else took the time to get their things and bring it to their rooms. "Armani, I wonder how many times Killer and Nami will have sex while we're in the fort," Tiffany whispered. Armani was silent. Tiffany growled in frustration. She could never get a reaction out of him. The instant Nami and James stepped into their room and closed locked the door, Nami's armor was already off, leaving her in only a tight shirt and short shorts. James did not notice however, as he was polishing his favorite longsword. "James please don't tell me your going to have sex with her again," Akantor said shaking his head. Fatalis was off in a corner clutching his sides in pain. "Fatalis, if you don't stop laughing soon, your going to explode. I can already see veins popping out of your forehead," Akantor said warningly. "But seriously, your not going to have sex with her now are you? I'm not sure these rooms are sound-proof," Akantor continued.

"James, you better have sex with me. I promise I won't scream," Nami said winking then giving a small pout. James had a blank face on. He wasn't sure if it was entirely safe having sex right now. Any member of the team could walk in on them or listen through the door. But, then again, he DID want to make love to her. And the tight tank top she was wearing fit her nicely. Before James knew what was happening, Nami was on top of him, kissing him fiercely.  
"Nami, are you in heat again?" James asked in disbelief. Nami shook her head.

"Nope. I'm now, how did you say it? A "sex fiend". Besides, I really enjoy it when I'm on top," Nami replied giggling. James was still unsure about this, and with good reason. This fort has seen better days, and the locks on the room are not 100% reliable. And so, none of them noticed when the door's lock clicked open.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=WARNING: Lemon up ahead. Smut smut smut=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nami kissed James again, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Oh how she loved being dominant. She stopped kissing him and straddled him instead. Nami slowly took her tank top off, her breasts bouncing out. She squeezed them together and pushed James' head against them. Grinning to herself at her success so far, Nami got off of him. James growled, missing the contact with her. Nami simply laughed and gave him a small wink before reaching down and pulling her shorts off. "She's wearing her favorite thong," James noticed grinning. Nami saw the grin and giggled. She moved closer to James, taking off all of his clothing, in what seemed like seconds. James tugged at Nami's thong, eager to get to his prize. Nami giggled at his sudden eagerness and complied, shaking her hips and helping James remove her last article of clothing. She pushed James onto the bed, staying on top of him, before she impaled herself hard on his erection. Nami held his hands down, while she had her way with him. Truth be told, James did not expect this, but the pleasure was too great and so, he allowed her to continue. Nami suddenly thought of something evil, and she stopped bouncing on James' shaft and instead, slowly grinded against it. James growled, wanting her to go faster but she refused. After a few minutes, Nami stopped and resumed her fast pace, much to James' approval.

"I think you had enough time being on top," James whispered before flipping them over. Nami gasped at this sudden turn of events, but she always liked it when James was on top. She could not go as fast or as rough as she liked, but James could, and he did, thrusting hard into Nami, making her moan loudly. James quickly planted his lips on hers, silencing her, in fear that the other might hear them. Nami pushed his head away.

"James, I don't care if they hear us or not. I just want you to go fast and hard," Nami whispered huskily. James looked into her eyes and saw nothing but her love for him and something else he could not perfectly describe. It was a primal urge that was radiating from her. He ignored it for now and complied with Nami's words, thrusting hard into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips up, allowing him to go deeper into her.

Tiffany walked by James' and Nami's room and heard a muffled noise. Making sure no one was withing earshot, she opened their door a crack and gasped. James and Nami were busy making love. Tiffany was utterly speechless. She could see how fast and hard James was going and Nami looked like she was in pure bliss. Tiffany felt herself getting wet. Armani could never fully satisfy her needs, but doing IT with James would be cheating and she loved Armani too much to do that. Staying silent. Tiffany reached into her pants and began to pleasure herself, doing her best not to moan.

Nami felt like she was in heaven. James was going faster and harder like never before and she was enjoying every moment of it. Nami was already used to the after-effects of their love making and therefore, they could have sex as much as they want without her getting more than slightly sore legs. Nami glanced to the door and her eyes widened. Tiffany was there watching them through a crack and was fingering herself. Nami did not want to embarrass her, so she pulled James close to her and gently bit into his neck. She could feel him getting close, and she wanted them to reach their climax together. Since she was farther behind, Nami reached to where they were joined and rubbed her clit. James realized what she was doing and went faster, intent of getting them both off at the same time. Nami nearly screamed from the huge amounts of pleasure she felt but instead, she opted to biting his neck.

James felt her walls tightening around his member and knew she was close. With one final push, he drove her over the edge and Nami bit his neck hard, and drew blood. James simply held her as he released his seed inside of her, feeling Nami flex a certain set of muscles, intent of milking his cock of as much cum as she can. Nami was busy lapping up her lover's blood, and he when stopped bleeding and she felt that she had gotten all of his seed, she wrapped her arms and legs around him like some sort of vine and fell asleep. James sighed, but turned over so Nami was on top and fell asleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=END SMUT=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"My god, I never knew they were so passionate about sex. Especially Nami," Tiffany thought panting. I have to talk to Armani about him getting me off. I want him to be like James, passionate about sex, but gentle enough that he doesn't hurt me," Tiffany thought. She closed their door and, shaking slightly went back to her room. She did not notice a figure watching through the window. It was watching James and Nami and was now watching her. The figure leaped from the windowsill and disappeared.

Nami woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was really, REALLY horny. The second thing she noticed was that James was still inside of her. She lifted her hips up a bit, and noticed he was still good to go. "Still so hard," Nami thought. She desperately wanted to bounce up and down James' shaft again, but it was starting to turn to dusk, and dinner was bound to be made soon. Nami sighed. She got up, groaning as she felt James's shaft slide out of her wet still wet slit. Nami put on some fresh clothes and put some fresh clothes for James next to him. Her work done, Nami gently kissed her boyfriend's forehead before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She headed straight for the bathroom, intent on finishing herself off.

As soon as Nami left the bathroom, Tiffany took her hand and led them to her room, making sure the door was locked behind them. "I saw you and Killer doing it. I know it was right to keep watching, but I couldn't help it. Armani was never as passionate or as talented as Killer in the bedroom department. I just wanted advice on how to make him better at...IT," Tiffany explained blushing. Nami giggled before replying.

"I can't really explain it. All I can say is this. Remember, me and Killer have had sex many times. I counted at least 73. And most of our sessions last usually 3 hours or more, so Killer's stamina would naturally skyrocket from the amount of sex we have. Another thing to do is experiment with positions. You'll find out which ones you like and which ones you don't. When you find a good, one, you'll be drawn to be in that same position every time during sex. That's all I know Tiff, the rest is up to you and Armani," Nami said before heading back to her room. She wanted to give James a blow job and nothing was going to get in her way of pleasuring her lover.

"Nami, sometimes I wonder if having sex this much is healthy," Akantor said. He was genuinely worried for both of them. Nami laughed. She was actually starting to think that having sex this much was actually healthy. Nami shook her head before opening the door and preparing for her next task.

A day had passed since Tiffany saw James and Nami having sex, and things were pretty normal so far. She did not have time to talk to Armani yet, but she planned to later that night. The group had received a letter from the Guild observers, and they found out that the Kushala Daora would be here in a week's time. This gave the group plenty of time to prepare and since they came to the fort prepared, they would spend those 7 days relaxing. Drake and Armani were already outside, practicing with their weapons and occasionally sparring against each other. Tiffany had gone back inside to get drinks for them. She walked into the living and gasped at what she saw. James and Nami were on the couch, having sex. Nami was bouncing up and down his shaft, one hand rubbing the nub that was bulging right about her slit, and her other hand was massaging her own breast, teasing and pinching the nipple. Tiffany's knees nearly gave out, and she struggled not to get aroused and start to finger herself again,

"Nami, Tiffany is watching us again," James thought. Nami's response was to go faster and moan loudly.  
"I think I'm going to scream your real name out James. Besides, the group needs to know," Nami thought back. James hesitated then nodded in approval. Nami smiled internally, before she arched her back and pushed James into her as much as she could. "JAMES I'M CUMMING!" Nami screamed as she reached her orgasm. Tiffany was confused at first, then gasped as she suddenly realized "James" was actually Killer! This was too much information for Tiffany, and she collapsed. Nami got off of her lover and put some clothes on, while James did the same. Together, they brought Tiffany to her room and gently laid her down on her bed. Then, the two headed to their room and returned their passionate love making.

Chapter 12: Done. Need more reviews. Need ideas too. After the Elder Dragons are slain, I don't know what I'm going to do next. If you have ideas, or characters, PM me and I'll give you credit for them! Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Tiffany woke up in her bed. She had no idea how or even when she got there. Suddenly, her memory returned and she remembered seeing Nami and Killer having sex. 'No, not Killer. I heard Nami call him "James". That must be his real name' Tiffany thought. She shrugged and made a mental note to talk to everyone about this later. Tiffany got up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"So James, how did you like the steak I cooked?" Tiffany asked. It was just after dinner time and everyone was lounging around. They still had 5 days to go until the elder dragon arrived. James froze. He looked at her before answering.

"I guess you heard Nami screaming my name when you walked in on us," James replied smirking. Nami tackled him to the floor, a vein throbbing on her temple. She was clearly irritated.

"I was NOT screaming your name! I only screamed it ONCE! Got that?" Nami said, growling loudly. James laughed as he got up. Drake and Armani looked shocked at this sudden revelation.  
"To break the tension, how about we do some story telling?" James said clapping his hands together. That got everyone's attention at once. "Excellent. It seems I have all of your attention. Now, who wants to go first?" he continued. No one volunteered.

"I think since we're all interested in the hunts you took part in, we think maybe that you should go first," Armani said. James thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Where to begin. Ah, my graduation exam. Then, I'll tell you about the Rathalos and Rathian, and after that I'll tell you the story about ScarFace," James said. Everyone listened intently and relaxed on the couch. Nami sat next to him and nuzzled his neck before snuggling close to his chest. Smiling gently, James wrapped his arms around Nami before beginning his story.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=FLASHBACK=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

James was nervous. He was standing on an open grassland in the forest and hills region. Since he was deemed a hunting prodigy, he was to hunt a Rathalos that was devouring the local village's livestock for his graduation exam. He had everything he needed, his trusty iron striker, traps, steaks, rations, and anything else he might need. But the problem was, James had no idea where the Rathalos was currently at, and he was standing on a grassy field with no cover whatsoever. That made him extremely nervous. 'I have to focus. Careful precise strikes with the hammer. Don't give it a chance to charge at you. Remember what the instructor taught you' he thought. Suddenly, a rush of wings and an ear piercing roar came from behind him. On instinct, James did a panic dive, and landed unharmed on the ground as the Rathalos descended from the sky. Quickly, he took a flash bomb and threw its right in front of the Rathalos' eyes, blinding it.

James set to work quickly, setting up a shock trap and standing behind it, his hammer at the ready. Soon, the beast had regained its vision and seeing a weak human, it charged, intending to make James its snack. The Rathalos roared in pain as the shock trap did its job, sending paralyzing venom into it, effectively neutralizing it for the time being. James took the opportunity and charged, swinging his hammer onto the Rathalos' head repeatedly. After a few strikes, the spikes that lined its face, brow, and jaw were broken, and it screeched in excruciating pain. The beast unleashed a savage roar and James covered his ears. As soon as he recovered, he saw the Rathalos charge at him. 'I see it has a small limp. Good. That means its weak and this hunt is almost at its end' James thought. At the last second, he side-stepped the Rathalos and swung at its heel as it passed by, tripping it.

The Rathalos struggled to get back onto its feet, but James repeatedly swung his hammer on its head, disorienting it even further. James was tiring quickly from all the strikes he dished out, and finally after a few minutes of swinging his hammer, James heard a dull crack. He looked down and saw the Rathalos's skull split open, blood pouring out of the wound. Sadly, it was still alive. Sighing to himself, James took out his carving knife and knelt next to the dying wyvern. 'I will end your misery now dear Rathalos. I hope you find peace on the other side' James thought before piercing its heart with his knife. The creature let out a gurgled cry before falling limp. James quickly carved everything he had wanted to from the carcass, but made sure to leave enough behind for the guild to analyze and study. Sighing again, James turned and headed back to Pokke, intent on finally graduating the academy.

It was graduation day at Hunter's Academy. Nearly the entire village came to see all the graduates be named official rookie hunters. James was not nervous, but excited. He was eager to have his own place and start hunting more difficult monsters for the guild. Looking around him, he saw a group of teenage girls that looked to be around 16 years old, looking at him, blushing and giggling madly. James growled and then sighed. He always caught girls looking at him. They say his eyes were hypnotic, that they were unique. Truth be told, they were. James's iris were a deep crimson red in color. He did not know how he got it, but was told by the doctors that it was a genetic mutation that was completely harmless. As an added bonus, it would be passed down to his children! James knew all about how babies were made. He had had to take sex-ed and irritated at the amount of immature imbeciles that took the class. James sighed and got up to go to the stage as his name was called.

'If only my parents were here. They would have been so proud. Especially dad. He fought bravely against that Akantor,' James thought. He shook his head and put on a blank face as he accepted his diploma and returned to his seat.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=END FLASHBACK=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"That was my graduation exam. Hunt a Rathalos. It wasn't that difficult actually, just a little irritating. Now, without further ado, I'll tell you about the high ranked Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian I was assigned to hunt," James said. He took a deep breath as he tried to remember that day, then began to speak.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=BANG! FLASHBACK=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

James gripped his anvil hammer tightly as a fireball hit a nearby rock. He was assigned to hunt down a mating pair or Azure Rathalos and a Pink Rathian. He growled, remembering how the damn Rathalos had nearly burned his Garuga armor. Thankfully, he had gotten the Garuga mask, so he could withstand the wyvern's roars. James peeked out of the rock and threw a flash bomb. The Rathalos roared in pain and shook its head in a vain attempt to regain its vision. He quickly threw a throwing knife coated in paralyzing venom at the pink Rathian, immediately rendering it incapable of movement. Brows furrowed in concentration, James swung his hammer several times on the Rathalos's head, knowing from past experience of the damage it would cause. The Rathalos abruptly regained its vision and headbutted James, sending him flying towards the Rathian. The 2 monsters roared, even more enraged than before. James' eyes narrowed, looking at one to the other before deciding on the best course of action.

'I have to time this just right' he thought before quickly throwing paralyzing knives at both wyvern and setting up a shock and pitfall trip. The two wyvern snarled as they fought off the effects of the venom and charged James. Not noticing the traps, they both succumbed to their effects, and James threw a few tranquilizing bombs at the Rathalos, taking it out of the fight indefinitely. The Rathian roared and smoked poured out of its maw, thinking that its mate had been slain. James smirked and beckoned the creature to fight. Snarling and out for blood, it charged and James rolled out of the way before reaching into his pocket and realizing that he was out of flash bombs. 'Shit' he thought and looking around, he spotted some ivy and spider webs. Grabbing them, the quickly threaded them together to form a make-shift rope of tremendous strength. He wrapped it cowboy style around the Rathian's legs and quickly tied a strong knot, preventing the creature from moving. James wasted no time and mercilessly struck the the creature's head. The Rathian growled weakly, its wings feebly trying to strike the hunter that was currently trying to end its life processes.

Until the Rathalos woke up. Seeing its mate in danger, it quickly got up and charged at James. He barely had enough time to dive away. The Rathalos tore through the rope that held the other wyvern and once again James had to make another improvisation. Quickly realizing that he could take the Rathian out of the fight and make things easier, he hurled his hammer with all of his might at the creature's head and it fell, dead. The Rathalos noticed and roared in uncontrollable rage. James' eye twitched as he realized that he would also have to time this dive so that he can reclaim his weapon. As the Rathalos charged, James quickly dived between its legs to the corpse of the Rathian and retrieved his hammer. The Rathalos quickly turned around and James did not realize it until the creature bit his legs, making him scream out in pain. The Rathalos closed its jaws tighter on James's leg, intent on avenging its fallen mate. Thinking quickly, James drew a poison throwing knife out of his belt and threw it at the beast's eye. The toxins worked immediately as they were so much closer to the brain.

James felt the Rathalos' grip slack slightly, but he still could not pull his legs out of its maw. Keeping a cool head, he carefully aimed several poison throwing knives, intent on overloading his foe's system with toxins. All 4 of them embedded themselves into the Rathalos' head, and as it roared in pain, it let go of James's leg. He rolled away and watched as the creature fell, weakened severely by the poison. James limped over to it and quickly stabbed at its heart, ending its life the same way he ended the Rathalos he was assigned during his graduation hunt. Sighing, James took out several mega potions and chugged their contents, immediately feeling better. Unfortunately, his leg still bled and large teeth marks lined his leg guards. He growled, before carving his kills, intent on making better armor.

The next day, James returned to the village, much to the surprise of the veteran guild hunters. As he limped into the guild hall, several people began whispering to themselves. "What's with his eyes? He creeps me out," whispered a hunter to his comrade. The other shivered but did not respond. James ignored them. He stepped up to the counter where the attendant handed him his reward. Giving a small thank you and a nod, James limped out of the guild hall to find the crafter to make him a set of Rathalos Soul U armor.

About 3 weeks after James's hunt with the Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian, his leg was completely healed, and his Rathalos Soul U armor was ready for action. He had recently received a letter from the guild requesting his presence at the guild hall for a meeting scheduled for that very day. Putting on his new armor, James headed for the guild hall.

"I'm glad you could make it James. You see, I've heard of the remarkable feats you accomplished in your rather short hunting career. That hunt with the Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian was simply marvelous. I was observing from an air ship high above. Now down to business. I apologize for the short notice, but I'm afraid that the village in in grave danger. It seems a Lao-Shan Lung is headed towards one of the Guild's forts. We need you to go there and lend the other 3 hunters aid. If that fort falls, this village is toast," the man explained. James nodded. He knew that this was a dire situation and there was no way he was going to refuse going on another hunt. A challenging one at that.

"I'll head to the fort today as soon as I get all of the things I need packed," James said. The man simply nodded.

"Excellent. If you survive, I'll have some handsome rewards for you later," the man said as James got up and walked out of the guild hall. As soon as he returned to his home, James packed everything he needed. He put on his armor and strapped his hammer onto his back. Picking up his bag, he headed towards a cart pulled by aptonoth, waiting to take him to the Guild's fort.

Several days passed and James finally arrived at the famed Fort Lao-Shan. Taking a deep breath, James enjoyed the fresh smell the surrounding forests brought. But, the thought of the Lao that was heading in the fort's direction made him sober up and head into the building itself. When he stepped into what seemed to be the living room, he saw 3 people sitting in separate chairs. 'They're obviously the other hunters that I will have to call allies,' James thought. The 3 hunters stood up and reached out their hands.

"Name's Brad. It's good to have you on board mate," the first one said with an Australian accent. James shook his hand, which Brad shook warmly. He turned to the next hunter.

"I'm Joseph. Pleasure to meet you," Joseph said. James nodded and shook his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you," James replied. With a small chuckle, he turned to the last unknown hunter. He did not look particularly excited about having to work with any of them.

"Robert," the man said simply. He did not extend his hand, a sign James noticed. He simply nodded and Robert returned the small nod.

"Alright. Now that we're all acquainted with each other, we can begin planning for when that Lao-Shan Lung finally gets here. We're all top hunters from where we each came from so I'm expecting we all have our special strengths and weaknesses. We need to know as much as we can about each other for our best chance of success," Brad explained. Everyone but Robert nodded. He looked as if he dreaded having to talk to the other hunters. James made a mental note about this should he ever need this information again. The 3 hunters took a seat next to Robert and they began planning. The Lao was expected to arrive at the fort the next day, after all.

James awoke the next day with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this herculean task and somehow, he thought that at least one of the hunters in the fort would not live past this day. 'Sometimes, luck just isn't on your side. We all knew the risks of being hunters. I just hope they are good enough not to die from the Lao,' James thought. He was worried for his comrades. Except maybe for Robert. He looked like he could handle himself. They all met in the mist-covered canyon that surrounded the fort, waiting for the Lao to show itself. Brad looked confident, as did Joseph. Robert had a look of grim determination on his face, refusing to show any emotion. James frowned as he readied his hammer. Suddenly, they all heard an ear-piercing roar and they all saw the head of the Lao appear from the curtain of mist that was in front of them.

"Steady there, mates. Don't get caught by the tail, just a small flick can kill ya," Brad said before pulling out his dual swords and slashing away at the Lao's head. It roared in pain just as Robert jumped in, hacking away with his longsword. James grinned at the ferocity that the hunters were fighting. He looked to his right and saw Joseph rapidly shooting Dragon S shots at the Lao. Joseph saw James and giving a little nod, began to fire again. James smiled and charged, pounding at the Lao's belly with his hammer. The Lao began to slowly traverse toward the fort again, but it continually stop because of the amount of damage the hunters were doing. As the Lao passed under a bridge, the hunters prepared to jump onto its back, intent on planting several anti-dragon bombs on it. As soon as the head passed the other side of the bridge, Joseph shot several Crag S rounds at its face, slowing it down enough for the hunters to make the jump. Quickly, James moved to a spot on the Lao's back and planted both of his anti-dragon bombs. He looked around and saw his teammates do the same. Looking down again he took out his carving knife and carved a scale off of the Lao's back. James looked up just as Robert and Brad jumped. Joseph was still planting his last anti-dragon bomb, but James noticed the other one's fuse about to ignite the whole thing.

"Joseph, JUMP!" James screamed. Joseph looked up and his first bomb suddenly detonated, sending him flying towards the canyon wall. James was stunned and soon all of the other bombs followed, also sending him flying towards the opposite wall.  
"You all right there?" Brad asked, extremely worried. James just shook him off and pointed to Joseph. The 2 other hunters' eyes followed the direction James was pointing at and they saw what he was trying to point out. Joseph was stunned and was slowly getting back onto his feet. But the Lao had other plans. Snarling, it moved its head to the side, slamming Joseph into the canyon wall.

"Help me guys!" Joseph yelled at them. As Robert and Brad ran towards the Lao, James used the trick that saved him numerous times in his hunting career. Practicing the move over and over again, he finally perfected it to the point that it had pin point accuracy. He took out 3 poisoned knives and threw them at the Lao's eye. The Lao saw them coming at the last second and tilted its head so that the knives embedded themselves into its forehead. It moved its head to the side again, knocking Brad and Robert away. The 3 other hunters could only watch as the Lao turned to Joseph and promptly bite him at the waist. Joseph screamed in pain as he desperately tried to aim his bowgun at the Lao in an attempt to stop it from biting him any further. The Lao seemed to notice this as it bit down harder and Joseph gave a small gurgle and blood poured out of his mouth. His arms fell limp next to him and as Joseph turned to his comrades once more, he died. James was utterly shocked. They watched as the Lao swallowed the part of their fellow hunter that it bit off and they could all see a slight smirk on its maw, as if it felt that it was victorious in killing one of their teammates. James screamed in frustration, as did Brad and Robert. Rushing forward Brad and Robert hacked and slashed away at the Lao's face and James took Joseph's bowgun and rapidly fired whatever ammo that he could at the Lao's face.

"James, the Lao's getting close to the Fort. Be ready to use the Dragonator soon," Brad called out. James nodded but did not let down his barrage of Crag shots. The Lao roared in pain and rage as it tried to swing its head side to side, in a futile attempt to once again knock the 2 hunters away. As the Lao's head came towards them, Brad Put his hands together and crouched, then Robert jumped onto his hand and, using the added leverage, jumped onto the Lao's head. While in falling back towards the Lao, Robert pointed his longsword down and drove it into the Lao's skull. The Lao once again roared in pain and the hunters covered their ears. "James! Get to the Dragonator. NOW! We'll hold off this Lao just enough so you can use it," Brad yelled to James. He did not want to leave his comrades behind, but if they were to stop this Lao and avenge Joseph, he would have to do what Brad said. James quickly climbed up the ladders and was standing in front of the dragonator's activating button in record time. He slammed down the button and looked up just in time to see the Lao on its hind legs marching toward the fort.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! BRAD! THE DRAGONATOR ISN'T ACTIVATING! IT STILL NEEDS MORE TIME!" James yelled down to Brad. Down below, Brad looked o Robert and they both knew what they had to do. They both reached into their packs and drank demondrugs and mega demondrugs. They both ran to the Lao's feet and held it in place with their hands. They could both feel the Lao struggle to move its feet and the effects of their drugs slowly wearing off.

'We'll be there soon Joseph. I'm sorry you died so early. But James won't be joining us. I have a feeling he will go far in his hunting career,' Brad thought. As soon as he finished that thought, a wind picked up, as if Joseph were answering him. Giving himself a small smile, Brad pushed down on the Lao's foot harder. Finally, with an ear-piercing roar of rage, the Lao brought its feet up, knocking away Brad and Robert, and momentarily stunning them. Robert quietly lay there, watching the Lao's feet come down closer towards him. Brad looked over to him and saw Robert get stepped on by the Lao. He did not even hear a cry of pain, Robert just died quietly. Brad looked up to see the Lao's other foot come down, and as it came closer, Brad closed his eyes and allowed himself a small smile. 'Good luck to you, James. I can only hope you get farther than us in your hunting career,' Brad thought before the Lao crushed him beneath its heel.

James watched all these events unfold in horror, and he finally lost control. As the dragonator sent large spikes into the Lao's body, he jumped, hammer held high above his head. James swung his hammer with all of his strength, adrenaline only adding onto it. As the hammer hit the Lao's horn, it did not crack or fracture, but instead, a chunk of it came flying clean off, as if cut with one stroke of a longsword. The Lao roared in agony, but James was not done yet. Steadying himself, James grabbed a scale on its face and pulled at it. After about a minute of pulling, the scale was ripped off leaving the Lao's flesh raw. It thrashed its head about, succeeding in knocking James off. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and he almost lost consciousness.

'Damn thing killed Joseph. Now Brad and Robert,' James thought. 'I swear, the next time we cross paths again, I will finish what I started here,'James thought bitterly. With a loud roar of defeat, the Lao turned around and began to walk back to where it came from. James allowed himself a small smile at his team's victory. Sighing, James got up and began to search for the dog tags of his deceased comrades.

=-=-=-=-=(1 week later)

"Welcome back James," the man from weeks earlier said. James had returned to the guild hall which brought many congratulation from his fellow hunters. "Oh dear me, please excuse my rudeness. My name is Joe. It's a pleasure to meet you," Joe said. He pulled out a large bag, and handed it to James. James opened it and saw several things. He saw his money reward, but he also saw a piece of paper that looked something like a diploma. James narrowed his eyes at it. He pulled it out and gestured to it. Joe got the message. "Well, the guild has seen your talents James, and to be honest, they are extremely pleased at how well you handled all of your hunts. They needed somewhat who can keep their cool under pressure. The elder council has discussed this while you were off and they decided to give you the codename "Killer". When I asked them why they chose the name, head councilman Kazama said "We decided to give him that nickname because of how quickly and efficiently he kills his assigned targets. We were going to use "Mauler", but all of the carcasses were remarkably intact." Anyway Killer congratulations on repelling the Lao-Shan Lung. Take a break from hunting for a little while. The guild will send you a message when they you again," Joe explained. James nodded and headed back to his home.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=(End flashback)

As James finished his story, everyone in the room was left speechless. They all stared at him with their mouths open, all except Nami who was holding James close to her. She continued to hug him, hoping to get rid of painful memories and lift his mood even the slightest bit. Nami suddenly came up with an evil idea. One that would get both James and the rest of the group. Nami held James's arms in place before licking his cheek affectionately. As soon as he felt Nami's tongue run over his cheek, James froze. So did everyone else, but he ignored them. Nami turned him around and very suddenly pulled him into a passionate kiss, much to the surprise of their teammates. Tiffany groaned while Drake smirked. Armani kept on an indifferent expression.  
"Ugh, get a room you two. We don't want to see you swap spit or twist tongues," Drake said. Nami quickly came up with another devious plot. In the middle of their heated kiss, she pulled her head back slightly, allowing the others see her wrestle James' tongue with her own. Drake spat out the water he had been drinking, Tiffany stared at James and Nami in utter shock, while Armani just sat there with an amused expression on his face. Nami ended the kiss shortly after and looked at her handiwork. She laughed at Drake's and Tiffany's expressions.

"We better get some rest. The Kushala Daora is going to arrive at the fort soon and we're going to need all the strength we can get," James said. Without another word, he turned around and headed back to his room, Nami right behind him. The other hunters finally got over their shock and headed to their own rooms as well. Back in James' and Nami's room however, the young couple was doing anything but getting sleep. Rather, they were using up all the pent up energy they had accumulated throughout the day.

"Ugh, James must you really have sex yet AGAIN? Can't you do something more productive?" Akantor asked shaking his head in disbelief.

'This IS productive Akantor. Nami and I are boosting our morale,' James replied laughing. Nami giggled hearing their conversation and decided to participate.

'He's right Akantor. I can feel my morale being boosted,' Nami added with a small laugh of her own. Akantor sighed and he put up a barrier to isolate himself for a while.

"What is wrong young one?" asked a wise aged voice. Akantor's head shot up upon hearing that. His body stiffened and the spikes that were all over him stood erect. Akantor took up a defensive stance, searching for the source of the voice. "Do not fear young one. I mean you no harm," the voice said gently. Akantor was not convinced. He did not drop his guard for even an instant.

"If you mean no harm, show yourself!" Akantor shouted into the darkness. He heard movement but he could not pinpoint where it was coming from. Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared to his right and the unknown voice stepped into the light. Akantor took one look at his visitor and was utterly shocked. The figure standing in front of him stood on its hind legs and stood taller than Akantor. It had soft white skin, though a streak of red ran from the base of its neck and ended at its jaw. White fur ran along its lower jaw, giving it a small beard. It had large horns on its head and piercing red eyes. Many scars ran along the unknown's body and as Akantor looked into its crimson eyes, he felt pure fear for the first time in years.

"No..i-it c-can't be! James said you were dead and you never fused with him! How is this possible!" Akantor asked. He was visibly shaking. The figure looked at him. It lightly touched the tip of Akantor's nose with its tail and suddenly, Akantor was seeing images flash through his eyes. He saw the battle between James and this legendary creature. As soon as the vision stopped, Akantor fell to the floor. The information was too much to handle at one time and he was momentarily stunned.

"I never knew you fused with James," Akantor said. He bowed deeply to the figured. "Forgive me, mighty White Fatalis," Akantor continued with respect in his voice. White Fatalis beckoned him to rise.

"There is nothing to forgive. You were misinformed so you never knew of my existence here. James however, regretted fusing with me, as he saw himself unworthy. I, however, thought he was more than deserving to fuse with me. But I'm afraid we must show him my existence here the hard way," White Fatalis continued. Akantor nodded and tore down his mental barrier. White Fatalis walked forward and closing his eyes, unleashed scatter shots of crimson lightning. Akantor stood back, knowing full well what that lightning could do.

James and Nami were in the middle of making love when they both suddenly felt a massive headache. They immediately stopped what they were doing and separated, clutching their heads. As quickly as the headache began, it stopped. James was confused by this sudden turn of events, as was Nami. 'Akantor what the hell was that?' James asked.

"That, James was me. An old friend," rumbled a wise voice. James was shocked.

'No. I thought we never fused! How! I wasn't deserving of this! Why did you do it White Fatalis!' James demanded. White Fatalis took a deep breath.

"You'd best sit down along with your mate. This is going to be a long story," White Fatalis replied. James complied and sat down, as did Nami. They both covered themselves with the blanket on their bed and prepared for a very long explanation.

There is chapter 13! I think it's my longest chapter yet. Now to answer a reviewer.

Brynhildr79GavAs I based this story on MHFU. Now in the game the guild has little to no information on Akantor and any of the Fatalis trio, other than the fact that the Lao was running from a Fatalis. About the lifespan, no one really knows how long Fatalis or even Akantor lived. As for Fatalis having super massive strength, that is true. Akantor also has large reserves of strength, but nothing is 100% accurate. As for the proud appearance of Fatalis, people can see that differently. True it looks proud but who's to say its pride went to its head and caused it to become conceited and arrogant? Now imagine this, Akantor vs a regular Fatalis not crimson not white. Fatalis has flight and strength and Akantor can burrow deep underground and has armor that resisted the Gravios' heat beam as well as lava in the Battleground. IMO it would all come down to experience. If an old and knowledgeable Akantor went up against a young and inexperienced Fatalis, Akantor would be the winner hands down. However, if it were the other way around, Fatalis would just completely destroy Akantor. This is a really long answer but I like to answer questions thoroughly.  
Next chapter: the elder dragon arrives! Questions? PM me.


	14. Chapter 14

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"I'm sure you remember the long battle we had James," White Fatalis said. James nodded. "You ask how we fused without your knowing of it? I don't think you understand the full concept of fusion with an elder dragon. People have done it before, but with only 1. You however, have fused with 3. Now, in order to fuse, all you really need is the Elder Dragon's consent to fuse with you. Usually they ask for your consent but they have the option to fuse without it and lay dormant in your mind for years undetected like me. After that you know the whole process. Even the smallest bit of physical contact, fusing of souls, big bright flashes of light, etc. It was different when I fused with you. You touched the tip of my nose at the end of our battle, and as a result I was able to fuse without you knowing of it. The only difference was the lack of bright colorful flashes," White Fatalis explained. James and Nami said nothing. James was going over what White Fatalis said in his mind and found the truth in his words.

"I thought you said this was going to be a long explanation?" James asked. White Fatalis chuckled.  
"I originally thought you would constantly interrupt and ask numerous questions, but it seems that I have been proven wrong. I am finished speaking and you and your mate may return to, um, mating," White Fatalis said. James sighed. He put his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. Nami looked at him in disbelief. However, she laid down next to James and after wrapping her arms around him, fell asleep.

James slashed at the Kushala Daora's neck one last time, the force of the blow severing it. The other hunters looked on and they all breathed a sigh of relief. The elder dragon had been slain. Nami was smiling when suddenly she saw a large winged figure flying towards them out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened when she realized that the winged figure was a Fatalis. She turned to James and attempted to yell to him to run but no words came out of her mouth. She tried to run over to him and attempt to save him but found that her muscles were not responding to her commands. James turned to her with a grin on his face when suddenly the Fatalis struck. It sent its claw through the person she loved most. The Fatalis continued to fly and flicked James off of its claw straight at Nami. He fell into her arms and looking down at him, she began to sob. "James, please don't die. Don't leave me alone. Please!" Nami said, crying all the while. She put her fingers on his neck trying to find a pulse, but unfortunately, she found none.

Nami woke up with a scream. Immediately, James woke up and was by her side, trying to figure out what was wrong. He turned on a lamp to see Nami sobbing. James held her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth, and whispering comforting words to her. "Why are you crying Nami?" James asked worriedly. Nami did not stop crying.

"I h-had a n-night m-mare, I dreamed t-that you w-we-were k-killed by F-Fatalis," Nami replied in a choked voice. James said nothing. He held her close and gave her a warm hug, which calmed her down a bit.

"Calm down Nami. I promised you before I won't die. And I never go back on my word," James said gently. Nami looked up at him and gave him a small smile. James could practically feel the love for him that Nami was giving off at that very moment. He pulled her into another hug and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Several days passed and the group was preparing for the fight against the Kushala Daora. Even after James promised her that he'll be extra careful in this fight, Nami was still worried. The nightmare she had a few nights ago was still fresh in her mind, and often she would see James getting impaled by the Fatalis' claw. Nami sighed and tried to take her mind off of her nightmare. Getting off the bed, she walked over to a nearby closet where she and James kept their armor. She checked both of their armors, making sure everything was secure and nothing was defective or faulty.

"Still worried about me I see," a voice said at the doorway. Nami turned around to see James standing there, leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. Nami sighed and continued her inspection of their armor. "I know your worried Nami, but try to take it easy. I mean, I've dealt with every elder dragon at one point and the Kushala Daora is no different. The worst that will happen is a couple of bruises or a broken bone," James said. This did not make Nami feel better. In fact, it only served to make her even more worried, as she wanted absolutely no harm to come to her lover.

"I'm not taking any chances James. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Nami replied quietly. James sighed before pulling her into a hug. Nami sobbed quietly against his chest while he did what he could to make her feel better. Minutes later, she regained her composure and went to put her armor on. James did the same.

10 minutes later, the hunters all met in front of the dragonator. They looked around and saw that the dragonator only had 2 spikes on it. James was tense. He knew the Kushala Daora was close, but it was smart enough to not give away its location. 'This Kushala Daora is smart. It might be an old elder dragon. Or someone who fused with an elder dragon is manipulating it,' James thought. White Fatalis nodded.

"That's possible. Though the one manipulating this Kushala Daora must be powerful if this is an old elder dragon. If it's not, it might be easy to take over its mind and force the manipulator out," White Fatalis said. James nodded then stopped. He could faintly hear the beating of wings and hear wind moving rapidly, but he could not tell where it was coming from. James could also smell a faint odor of rust in the air. "This Kushala Daora is definitely a seasoned veteran. After the fight is over, you and your mate should stay behind and look for clues," White Fatalis said.

'I have a name you know,' Nami thought. All 3 elder dragons sweat-dropped. James chuckled.

"My apologies Nami. I hadn't roamed James' mind freely for an extremely long time," White Fatalis replied. Nami said nothing and glanced at James. He was still, as if waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind seemingly came from out of nowhere and nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Dirt, pieces of rock, and dust where also scattered by the strong wind, obscuring the hunters' view. When the cloud of debris settled, the group saw the thing they were assigned to hunt and eliminate. A Kushala Daora. But this was not a common Kushala Daora. This one was colored a dull, rusty orange. Nami, who pulled James into her arms protectively, suddenly felt him tense up.

"What's wrong James? You seem tense about something," Nami said. James did not answer. At least, not right away.

"This Kushala Daora, it's not the regular silver metallic color. It's a rusty orange, which means its more than likely an experienced elder dragon. We have to be really careful here," James replied. The other hunters turned to look at him, then immediately brought their attention back to the Kushala Daora. Nami pulled down the visor on her helmet and drew her longsword. The other hunters drew their weapons as well and prepared to attack. Neither party moved a muscle. Each waiting to see who would make the first move. James broke the ceasefire as he threw multiple throwing knives of various types at the Kushala Daora. The elder dragon nimbly dodged most of them, but was still hit with several knives. It immediately put up its infamous wind barrier, knocking back Drake, Armani, Nami, and James back. "Tiffany, see if you can land some poison S shots on this thing! Once it's poisoned, the wind barrier will be gone for a while!" James shouted to Tiffany. She nodded but instead of loading poison S shots into her bowgun, she opened one poison S and poured the poison onto several of her cluster and crag S shots. Loading the poisoned cluster S shots, she began to take aim at the elder dragon , only to find it moving too fast for a clear shot.

"It's moving too fast! You have to get it to slow down or stop for me to get a clear shot!" Tiffany yelled back. James nodded and threw paralyzing throwing knives at the elder dragon. All 3 knives hit their target and the Kushala Daora roared as it felt its muscles stop moving. Tiffany took aim with her bowgun and fired several shots at the Kushala Daora. The creature suddenly broke free of the paralyzing venom of the throwing knives and blew a strong wind at the group of hunters. When they got up again, they saw that the elder dragon's wind barrier was gone and that it was now vulnerable to melee weapons. James rushed forward, gaining its attention as the others went behind it and slashed at its hind legs and tail. The Kushala Daora roared in pain and waved its tail around wildly in an attempt to take out Drake and Nami, who were attacking its tail.

"James, try using crimson lightning. It just might be able to take this Kushala Daora out without even using the dragonator," White Fatalis suggested.

'What? I barely even had any time to practice using it! We only came up with theories on how it works! If it goes wrong, I could kill myself or seriously injure everyone around me,' James replied.

"But, I'm here to guide you in using crimson lightning. And since it's a natural ability of mine, and since I fused with you, you should automatically have some form of mastery over it. Besides, 2 other elder dragons have fused with you, so your natural mastery over crimson lightning must be near automatic," White Fatalis explained.

"Whatever you decide to do, you better do it quick. I sense an odd presence near the fort, but I can't seem to identify it," Akantor said. James nodded, sheathed his sword and began to concentrate. Nami noticed her lover suddenly put away his weapon and stop moving.

'James, what are you doing now?' Nami thought.  
'I'm going to end this fight as quickly as possible. But, you have to trust me here Nami,' James replied. Nami was worried, but she trusted him. Closing his eyes, James began to focus his energy to form crimson lightning, White Fatalis guiding him all the while. The hunters and Kushala Daora stopped suddenly when dark clouds formed overhead.

"What the fuck is this?" Drake yelled as strong wind began to blow, drowning out his voice.

"James said he was going to end this fight quickly, so I think this might be his doing!" Nami yelled back. The hunters who were close to the Kushala Daora were all suddenly knocked away when the elder dragon did a 360 spin with its tail fully extended. Nami fell to the ground, but found that she had no injuries. James sensed her fall and Nami could immediately feel the blood lust radiating from him. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning appeared and struck the Kushala Daora. But it wasn't regular lightning, this lightning was crimson. The hunters suddenly became extremely worried.

"Crimson lightning could only be called forth by White Fatalis. Maybe one is here!" Drake said, shaking slightly. Nami admitted she was also quite frightened herself, but she remembered James' words from before.

'Maybe this was what he meant when he said that he would end the fight quickly,' Nami thought. Just then, another bolt of lightning struck the Kushala Daora and it roared in pain. Thankfully, the Rathalos Soul U armor that everyone wore block out the roar. Just as fast as the dark cloud appeared, they disappeared. The hunters looked around in confusion. The first thing they saw was the smoking carcass of the elder dragon they were sent to slay. The second thing they noticed was James getting up, although he looked exhausted. The group began walking to their leader when they all suddenly heard a roar that stopped them in their tracks. They looked around but they could not tell where the roar came from. Nami knew that roar. It was the roar of the Fatalis that killed James in her nightmare not too long ago.

"Shit! Hurry, we have to get James before it's too late!" Nami screamed, suddenly running towards James. The others looked at her then began to run as well.

'What does she mean before it's too late? I know its a Fatalis' roar but even with its speed, it would still take a minute or two to get to James, giving us ample time to grab him and get away,' Armani thought. He stopped suddenly as a Fatalis seemingly appeared from out of nowhere behind James, flying towards him at full speed. Nami's eyes widened as the elder dragon grabbed James, impaling him with one of it's claws, before taking him and beginning to fly away.

"No! Tiffany, use all of your dragon S shots if you have to, but take that Fatalis out of the sky!" Nami shouted. Tiffany nodded and began to fire dragon S shots at the elder dragon, but they seemed to have no effect on it whatsoever. Nami watched as it began to fly farther and farther away, and as it disappeared over the horizon, she collapsed to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably.

'In...our house...back of cabinet where..weapon is...code is..the thing I love most...I love you Nami,' Nami could still hear James' thoughts though they were faint, and he sounded extremely weak. The others grouped around her, trying to comfort her after her loss. It was an obvious fact that she loved James very much, and to lose him now they knew must hurt a lot. Minutes later, Nami regained her composure and stopped crying, though her eyes were still a little red. They all headed back inside the fort in silence.

'Dammit. I don't know how that Fatalis got there. Tiffany's dragon S shots didn't even have any effect on it,' Armani thought. They each headed to their separate rooms to pack their things. Nami was deep in thought as she packed her things along with James'. Sighing, she turned to the door and carried her bags toward the stables. Soon, the hunters were on the transport and they began their journey back to Pokke village, bringing with them very sad news.

=-=-=-=Location:Unknown=-=-=-=-=

"Excellent, you've successfully found and incapacitated the target. Bring him in here," a mysterious figure said. His underling nodded and in seconds, he returned and brought someone in chains into the dark room. He brought the chained person into the circle of light in the middle of the room. The mysterious figure's eyes narrowed as he saw the target. "So this is the legendary Killer. Not as legendary or awe-inspiring as you would think," the figure laughed. James laid there, with a large wound on his left shoulder, and his armor cracked in various places. "Good. All we needed was him out of the way so our minions can have an easier time taking the major cities. I can't trust those imbeciles when a "legendary" figure is walking around. They might just run away in fear. Take this piece of garbage out of here and throw him into the river. I'm sure a local Plesioth will be more than happy to accept a free meal," the figure continued. His underling nodded and proceeded to carry James out of the room and fulfill his task. The mysterious figure sat down and began to laugh.

=-=-=-=-=-=1 week later=-=-=-=-=-=

Nami sat in her room. Actually, it used to be the bedroom she shared with her former lover. But he assumed him dead, seeing as he was carried away by a Fatalis, never to be seen again. She remembered the ceremony the village held in memory of their greatest hunter. She had cried many tears during that, remembering all the good times she shared with James. Nami sighed and went over to the closet where James used to keep his armor and weapons. At the back was what seemed to be a vault, but there was a code that was needed to unlock it. So far, Nami had been unable to crack the code. 'The thing I love most. That was what he said before he was carried away. After that he said he loved me. I already know that. So what could he mean by-wait. I think I got it,' Nami thought suddenly. Hurrying over to the vault, she inputted the code that she thought would unlock it: Nami Decora. With a click, the vault unlocked and slowly Nami pushed it open. What she saw inside shocked her. There was another suit of Dark Akantor armor that looked to be just her size, and next to it was what looked like a Smolder DragonSword. Before Nami could investigate further, there was a knock at the door. She closed the vault quickly and hurried downstairs. She opened the door and greeted the person on the other side.

"Nami Decora, your coming with me," the person said before swiftly knocking Nami out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Location:Unknown=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A lone figure was lying on the sand unconscious. Slowly, it began to move and eventually, it stood up.

"James! Good, you're finally awake! Come on we have to get back to Pokke, Nami is no doubt extremely worried about you," a voice said. James looked around but could not figure out where the voice was coming from. "What's wrong? We have no time to waste! We have to get to Pokke ASAP!" the voice said again. James was now irritated. "Shit, Akantor I think James has amnesia," the voice continued. Now James was angry. What is the voice talking about? Where did it come from? It's true he had amnesia but the voice isn't explaining anything!  
"Get out of my head! Just get out!" James yelled grabbing his head.

"James, get control over yourself. We don't want anything bad to happen," the voice growled. James screamed suddenly when he felt a pain go through his head. He heard the voice scream as well, though he heard 2 other voices screaming with it. If anyone were around to see him, they would have seen James seemingly split into 2 separate beings. As soon as the process was done, both beings collapsed to the ground.  
After a few minutes, the second being got up. He had white hair and piercing red eyes. Looking around, the figure dashed into the forest for cover.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Location:Unknown=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nami woke up and found herself chained to a wall. Looking around, she saw various test tubes and grotesque figures floating in tubes filled with preservatives.

"You're awake. Excellent, now we can begin the process," said a voice to her right. Turning in said direction, Nami saw a man standing there in a white lab coat, with jet black hair. "You must be wondering who I am and where you are. I will explain that while the process is done," the figure said. Nami noticed another man in a lab coat enter the room, this time, pushing a cart with various needles fill with different colored liquids, and vials with different liquids in them as well. "My name is Harry. This procedure is a top secret project funded by...well I don't want to get my sponsors into any trouble, so I'll keep them anonymous. You see, the guild has done research and it seems elder dragons have began to appear in mass numbers. So, my sponsors came to me asking me about making a super soldier program in order to more effectively combat against elder dragons," Harry said. His assistant hooked Nami up to several machines monitoring her vitals before injecting her with a needle. Nami screamed as she felt the liquid give her a burning sensation all over her body.

"Anyway, we believe we came up with a proper procedure for this "super soldier" program my sponsors wanted. But, it was extremely risky, and only someone who had been through many battles and was tough enough to survive it all was needed. So, we selected Killer. But, it seems Killer is now deceased, so we had to look for another specimen. We sent spies to look for them, and a few weeks ago, I received word that you were in an intimate relationship with Killer and that you had already given your virginity to him. I thought that maybe, maybe since you were so intimate with him and was so addicted to having sex with him that you would gain some of his toughness or whatever it is that would make him an excellent test subject. After a complicated series of events, you ended up in our care, and now here you are, in the middle of the super soldier program," Harry explained.

"You...bastard. Y-you won't...g-get a-away with t-this..." Nami said weekly as she was injected with another serum. Harry laughed before turning away from her and ordering other assistants to give her "maximum dosage for the most satisfying results". Nami's vision began to blur, and soon she fell unconscious.

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I suffered from epic writer's block and I just came up with a huge brainstorm of ideas just recently. This chapter is a little short for my taste and I feel it's not as well written as I envisioned it to be. Thoughts, comments, ideas, and reviews! I have a pretty big-ish story arc coming up next, but its still being drafted, so bear with me please.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Excalibur

Don't own MH.

Nami slowly began to regain consciousness. When she opened her eyes, her vision was a blur. She suddenly felt all the pain from countless hours of being injected with odd serums, mixtures, and formulas. Looking around, Nami saw many people in lab coats walking around, carrying all sorts of things. She even saw one carrying a television, which puzzled her greatly. Looking to her right, she saw Harry sitting on a chair, monitoring her vitals and some sort of machine which was injecting her with yet another serum. Harry finally noticed that she had woken up. "You're finally awake. I was worried there since you were out for about 2 days. It seems your bod took the serums well. We did tests while you were unconscious and according to the data we acquired, your strength had been increased a hundredfold. Though we can't confirm this as fact seeing as you showed no display of this new strength so far. You are a very good specimen Nami. You're an integral part of this project and our research. If this is successful, we can start searching for new test subjects to ahem, "enhance" with this program. If it doesn't work, we'll do more tests on you and build upon what we made so far," Harry explained. Nami just looked at him. Harry just looked back. Nami could feel the rage building up inside of her. She was angered by the fact that these people were going to take James and conduct tests on him. She was even more angered by the fact that they were willing to go as far as taking the next best thing and conducting their experiments on HER instead.

"You are a monster. How could you just conduct experiments on other people and not even feel a shred of remorse? You call me and others "test subjects" and "specimens" as if we meant nothing. Does human life even mean anything to you?" Nami asked in outrage. Harry simply shook his head and began to laugh.

"Nami, your not looking at the bigger picture. Sacrifices need to be made. More and more elder dragons have been reported around various areas. If we can't come up with a way to make hunters better and increase their chance of slaying these elder dragons, then even more people could be killed by the creatures. Wouldn't you sacrifice 10 people to save the lives of a hundred more?" Harry shot back.

"It doesn't matter! You can find another way to beat the elder dragons! Turning humans into living test subjects is just plain inhumane and cruel. To think you would have done this to my late lover...You people make me sick," Nami spat. Harry looked at her coldly.

"You mean nothing to me. Once the tests I have in mind for you are over, I'll have you sent to a secure site far away from here to breed more potential test subjects," Harry said with a laugh. Nami looked at him in horror. She could not believe the evils this man was willing to commit and that he would feel no remorse for it whatsoever. Trembling with rage, Nami began to pull at the shackles that chained her to the wall. She decided to believe one thing Harry said, and that was the thing he said about her strength.

'I'll put that to the test now,' Nami thought. Harry stood up and looked at her with interest. Suddenly, Nami pulled her arms forward and snapped the chains that held her to the wall. Harry now had an expression of fear on his face.

"N-no. I didn't think that you would be able to recover this fast. Damn...I'll have to make a run for it and hope she doesn't catch me," Harry said, mostly to himself. Looking up, he saw her tear the wires and tubes from her body and begin to walk towards him. He tried to look at her face, but her long silver hair hid it from view. Harry turned and began to run, with Nami doing the same. He didn't dare to look back, for fear that he may trip or run into something, which would cause him to get caught. A few seconds later, he came to a door with a sign above that said "Lab 403: Harry T. No entry without authorization". Harry quickly pulled out a card and pushed it into a slot. An instant later, the door opened. Taking his card, Harry ran into the room and closed the door, locking it behind him. Thinking quickly, he pushed several chairs in front of the door, in an attempt to barricade it. He then sat in a corner of the small lab and waited. Harry did not have to wait long. A mere 30 seconds after he sat down in the corner, he heard someone screaming, with a dull crack following. He gulped in fear, imagining the many different scenarios that could have just taken place. A loud banging came from the door. Harry looked at it, and instinctively moved back, trying to get as far away from it as possible.

"I know you're in there Harry. Come out and play," Nami said from the other side of the door in a mocking tone. Harry was now truly terrified. His mind was in a jumble. He didn't know what happened to suddenly cause him to feel emotions once again. Except the only emotion he was feeling, was fear. The banging on the door grew louder, and he could make out dents beginning to form on the door.

'That door is made of a steel and dragonite composition. It's extremely strong, able to withstand hundreds upon hundreds of heavy blows. Just imaging how powerful she must be,' Harry thought. With a loud bang, the door flew off of its hinges, flying to some random corner of the room, and scattering the chairs he placed in front of it. Nami walked stepped into the dimly lit room. Harry still couldn't see her face. Taking a few more steps, Nami stepped into the only light in the room and lifted her head, allowing him to see her face. Harry could not believe his eyes. Nami looked exactly the same as before, only now her eyes were a deep crimson red color, and he could see fans protruding from her upper lip. "I thought that would happen Nami. The other scientists told me about this. They told me that there would be a major side effect," Harry said. Nami stopped and looked at him.

"What side effect?" she asked. Harry smiled, knowing his plan for stalling was working.

"The other scientists said that if you woke up, there would be major side effects. One of them was deep discoloration of the iris. Your eyes are a crimson red color right now, just like Killer's," Harry began. Nami growled fiercely after hearing him say her late lover's name, but did nothing else, curious as to what other side effects she acquired. "There's also some form of...vampirism. Or just an extremely strong thirst for blood. And only I know how to cure this...disease if you will. So if you kill me Nami, you're stuck having to drink other people's blood just to stay sane," Harry finished with a triumphant grin. Nami looked at him and smiled. However, something about her smile just scared Harry shitless. He tried not to show it though.

Leaning forward so that they were nose to nose, Nami smiled."I'll take that chance. And if I have to keep drinking blood to stay sane and alive..." she trailed off. Nami suddenly rushed forward and pinned Harry to the wall and bent his head back, exposing his throat. "The first person that I drink blood from, is going to be you," Nami finished before sinking her fangs in Harry's throat. He lets out a gurgled scream, before falling limp. Nami did not remove her fangs from him until she had drank her fill.

Minutes later, Nami got up and, using her shirt, wiped the blood from off her lips. 'His blood was disgustingly stale,' she thought to herself. Turning around, Nami began to search for a way out of the predicament she had gotten into.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=In the Forest and Hills=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A figure stood over the corpse of a dead Giaprey. He was currently skinning the dead mini wyvern and separating the meats, dark from white. Little did this figure know he was being watched. On a nearby ledge, another figure with snow-white hair and red eyes watched the first. "W. Fatalis, do you really think he'll regain his memory on his own?" Akantor asked. W. Fatalis shook his head.

"No. I'm positive he won't regain them on his own. However, I have a theory. Perhaps if we can somehow lead him to Nami, the sight of her would trigger at least some memories to resurface. If some do, further interaction with Nami would bring out even more of them," he said. Akantor nodded and said nothing else.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Tropical Jungle=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Nami stepped into the sunlight. Looking around, she realized she was in the jungle, this particular jungle being relatively close to Pokke. Closing her eyes, she reflected on what she had done in the last few hours. Between drinking the blood of multiple people, and ending the lives of others, to say she was tired was an extreme understatement. Sighing, Nami sat on a rock. 'What have I become?' she thought. Deciding that wallowing in self-pity was going to do her no good, Nami stood up and began her journey back to her home. As she began walking, she did not notice a figure following her stealthily through the trees. 'I wonder what happened to Nami,' W. Fatalis thought. 'I'll have to give myself a temporary cover name. Something that sounds foreign so I don't rouse suspicion,' he thought.

"How about Deimos. Deimos Fortis," Akantor suggested. "Deimos" nodded, liking the ring the name held. He focused back to following Nami and began to formulate a plan to find out what happened to her, and a way to bring back James' memories.

Several hours later, Nami arrived at her front door, completely exhausted. As son as she closed the front door, she headed to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower. 'I went through a lot today. I can't tell anyone the truth yet seeing as I can't even believe the truth myself. I know if I told Drake I have to drink blood to live, he'd run around screaming "vampire" and avoid me for weeks,' Nami thought as the hot water poured over her nude form, soothing all of her aching muscles. Minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her. Nami walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at her nightstand, she picked up a photo that was placed in a picture frame. In the picture, she and her lover James were in the park, sitting on a bench, with the sun setting behind them. Nami was sitting on James' lap while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and his chin resting on her shoulder. Both of them had smiles on her faces. Looking at this picture brought back many memories of similar moments she shared with James. Nami fought back the tears that began to form in her eyes. 'Why did you have to die and leave me all alone...' she thought. Putting the picture down, she dove under her blankets and fell asleep.

Deimos stood outside of Nami's house. He wasn't doing anything, just staring at the building. 'A part of me thinks this is cruel. Nami thinks James died but he was alive all this time. I wonder how she would take to this information. Would she be enraged? Happy that he was alive? Or would she try to kill him for making her feel so alone, hurt and sad. I could practically feel her sorrow from out here,' Deimos thought.  
"Perhaps we should wait a few days. Whatever happened to Nami, I'm sure it made her exhausted, physically and mentally. Besides, we should give her more time to get used to not being around James. I mean, she thinks he's dead. She would be extremely confused if we suddenly came up to her and said "Hey Nami, I'm really sorry to tell you but James was alive all this time. You guys just didn't see each other. Probably a bad stroke of luck." "Akantor said. Fatalis nodded.

"I'm also certain she would not take kindly to this information either. The truth was being hidden from her. But it was something we had no control over. The thing that makes this situation even worse is the fact that James lost his memory. So, Nami would be happy or angry to see him alive, but he would have no idea who she was. That could lead to a bad chain of events," Fatalis explained. Akantor, for once did not jeer at his fellow elder dragon about the few sentences that he says that even showed the smallest amount of intelligence behind it. Deimos agreed with both of them.

'Well, I'm done for today. I'll find a place to stay and possibly take a small hunting career to pay for housing. All of this while keeping an eye on Nami,' Deimos thought. The 2 other elder dragons nodded and Deimos walked away from Nami's home to search for a place for him to stay.

Tiffany, Drake, and Armani were having a nice, casual conversation when Drake noticed a new figure walk into the guild hall. He had snow-white hair and piercing red eyes. The figure's eyes really bugged him though. Something about those eyes reminded him of James, yet the man had an emotionless expression on his face. Drake nudged Armani with his elbow to get his attention. "That guy that just walked in is pretty creepy. Check out his eyes? Seem familiar to you?" he asked. Armani did as he was told and looked at the man's eyes. They had a cold, dead, look to them that sent chills up his spine. Armani stopped looking at his eyes almost immediately.

"You're right Drake. Something about his eyes is really creepy. Gives you this feeling of dread. And fear," Armani said lowly so only his teammates could hear him. The others nearby nodded in agreement. Tiffany continued to look at the man, he brows furrowed in concentration as I trying to remember something. Suddenly, her head shot up.

"Guys, where have we seen those eyes before?" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Drake thought for a moment.

"Come to think of it, James had the same eyes when we first saw him. The dead, cold, look. Until we got to know each other better and we could tell what the look in his eyes meant," he answered. Tiffany nodded.

"Exactly! Maybe this guy might know something about James. What happened or where his whereabouts are right now!" she exclaimed. Drake and James nodded. Turning around, they were about to get up and head toward the unknown man only to find him standing right there, his arms folded across his chest and with a small frown on his face.

"If you have something to say about me, then kindly have the decency to say it to my face," the man said. Drake gulped. Something about his tone of voice sent a chill down his spine.

"Um, you just looked like someone we knew before. We wanted to ask you some questions about him, because, well you look very similar to him. Well, your eyes do anyway," Drake explained.

"Before we get started about these questions, we'll have to introduce ourselves, now won't we?" the figure said. The others nodded before introducing themselves. When it was time for the man to speak, he sat down.

"My name is D-" he was interrupted when the usually noisy guild hall fell silent. The little group turned to the direction of the entrance to find out the cause of the silence. Nami. She walked in with a small limp and slouching slightly. Her long, flowing silver hair didn't have its usual shine. Then again, it never did ever since James disappeared. Almost as soon as she stepped in, the various males began to whisper and talk amongst themselves, the topic being Nami.

"Hey man check it out! That Nami has a nice ass. I'd tap that," one guy whispered to his friend. The other guy nodded.

"Besides her ass, look at her chest. Her boobs are huge!" the friend replied. He said this just as Nami was passing by, and as soon as the words left his mouth, in a blur of motion, Nami punched the poor man and sent him flying across the room. The other men looked on in disbelief and immediately shut up. Confident that she had proven her point, Nami walked over to where the rest of her team sat.

"What are you doing here Nami? You look tired. Go to sleep or something," Tiffany said. Nami looked at her.

"I already tried that. Kept having nightmares. Even though I feel asleep for only 5 minutes," Nami replied sourly. Tiffany flinched slightly. She knew that Nami was talking about their former team leader. "Anyway, what's going on here? And who's this new guy?" Nami continued.

"Well, he was about to introduce himself when you walked in and got the attention of all the guys in here," Tiffany replied. Nami sweat-dropped. It was no surprise that men kept looking at her. She sometimes overheard them saying that she had a nice body. Though most of the time, their wolf whistles and comments were annoying.

"Well, I'm Nami. Nami Decora. Nice to meet you," Nami said to the mysterious man who had yet to introduce himself.

"My name is Deimos. Deimos Fortis," the man said. The others looked perplexed. They obviously hadn't heard such a name before. "I'm from a somewhat small village near the volcanic area. It prospered because of the abundance of natural minerals and resources that they could trade and sell for other things," Deimos explained. This cleared up the others' confusion.

"We wanted to ask you something Deimos. You see, as we said earlier you looked similar to a friend of ours. And we wanted to ask you, do you someone named James? James Montenegro?" Tiffany asked. Deimos put on a neutral expression.

'Wasn't expecting them to ask about him this fast,' Deimos thought. Choosing his next words carefully, he decided to answer. "I haven't heard of him before. But I know he looks just like Killer," Deimos said. The others sighed. Nami knew that the chances of this stranger knowing what happened to James would be slim to non-existent. "I heard that he was killed in a hunt for an elder dragon. I'm sorry for your loss," Deimos continued. When the comment about James reached Nami's ears, she snapped. Moving too fast to be seen by the naked eye, she pinned Deimos against the wall, her hand clutching his throat. Drake moved forward and grabbed Nami's arm, attempting to remove her hold on Deimos, but she just shrugged him off. Drake look at her face and visibly paled. The others noticed and also took a look at Nami's face, trying to figure out what might have caused Drake to become afraid. When they saw her face, they gasped. Nami's eyes were a crimson red and fangs poked out from her upper lip. Deimos had a look of shock on his face, along with an expression of pain.

"Don't mention. His. Name. Near. Me. Again," Nami growled, suddenly releasing her hold on the man. Deimos fell to his knees, coughing and massaging his throat. He looked up to look at Nami in the eye, and saw...something. He couldn't tell what it was, but he had a bad feeling about it. Nami on the other hand, was shocked by her own sudden outburst. Usually she would only feel anguish and sorrow whenever someone mentioned James' name. Now, she felt...rage. And this new feeling.

'What is this I'm feeling? It's...different. Something I've never felt before. Is it...blood lust? It makes me crave for blood. I don't know why, but it's getting worse by the second,' Nami thought. "Sorry," Nami quickly apologized before walking out of the guild hall to quench her thirst. Deimos looked at her retreating figure and saw one or two men walk out after her.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to keep an eye on Nami," Deimos said quickly before he too, walked out of the guild hall. Drake was very worried and confused about the events that just played out.

"What just happened? Everything went by too fast," he muttered. Armani rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

'What was up with Nami's eyes? And the fangs? I'll have to investigate this further when I have time,' Armani thought before turning back to the others. Sighing, he walked over to the bar to order another beer.

Deimos was worried. He saw the small group of men following Nami. They turned around a corner and suddenly disappeared. Deimos looked around, attempting to figure just where they went. He suddenly realized that there was an alley to his left just a few feet away. 'Of course. How did I not notice that before?' Deimos thought. Walking up to the alley, he looked around the corner and was shocked by what he saw.

Done. Review, read the usual. I still don't consider this chapter up to my usual standards. It was complicated writing it, as I had a hard time trying to write what I wanted to write with the right words. Sorry if it's still bad, or if it's confusing in any way. If it is, the next chapter will probably clear everything up.


	16. Chapter 16

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

Deimos stood there, paralyzed with shock and fear at what he saw. 2 of the men following Nami were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, while Nami crouched next to the third one. Deimos wondered what she was going to do until Nami opened her mouth and sank her fangs into the man's neck. Now Deimos was not just afraid. He was terrified. Taking a close look, he could see Nami's throat muscles flex and contract to help the blood flow down her throat faster. Deimos began to back away slowly, attempting to get away before Nami could see him. 'I may be white fatalis, but I'm in human form. I'm probably no match for Nami right now,' Deimos thought. He was about 4 feet away from the entrance of the alley when he stepped on a twig, making a loud, snapping noise. Immediately, Nami stopped, retracted her fangs from the man, and looked in his direction. Knowing that his cover was blown, Deimos turned around and tried to make a run for it, but in an instant Nami once again had him pinned to the wall once again.

"What are you doing here?" Nami hissed. Deimos kept a straight face, but inside, he was very nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing," Deimos shot back. Nami growled and tightened her grip on the man.

"I don't know if I can trust you. You saw what I am and what happened here. Who's to say you won't notify someone and have people sent to hunt me down?" Nami asked. Deimos thought hard about that.

Choosing his next words carefully, Deimos said,"I have no quarrel with you. Granted, it is extremely odd and disturbing to walk in on you sucking someone's blood, but at the same time, it's rather intriguing. And I wouldn't be a good friend if I let something happen to James's mate." As soon as the last sentence spilled out of his mouth, Deimos knew he was in a hole that he probably would not get out of. Nami held Deimos tighter and pushed him against the wall roughly.

"I thought you said you didn't know James?" Nami said in a deathly silent voice. Deimos gulped.

"Well, there's no use lying to her now. Might as well tell her SOME of the things we know. It's too early for her to know that James is still alive. She has to get used to...what she has become," Akantor said.  
Deimos sighed. He saw the truth in Akantor's words. Not only that, but telling Nami some of the things he knew would probably be his only ticket out of this situation. "Well, I was a friend of James. Way back when he was just getting recognized as the legendary hunter of Pokke village. I had heard of the incredible feats he had accomplished, and I was quite intrigued by it. So, when I saw him at a bar at the city of Jumbo, I couldn't help but ask him some questions. I didn't mean to be a nuisance like some of the other people, but I was curious as to how he managed to slay 4 elder dragons within a year. 1 of them being of the Fatalis brethren," Deimos explained. "Long story short, we became friends, but I asked him to make no mention of me, for people might flock to me for information about James or how I even got to talk to him," Deimos continued with a small chuckle. Nami looked hard at him, then released her grip on his neck.

"I'll let you stay with me. If only to keep an eye on you," Nami said.

"What will it take for me to fully gain your trust?" Deimos asked. 'Hope it isn't something too difficult. I need her trust so I can make her forget about James. At least until I can find him again and bring them back together,' Deimos thought.

"I'll have to think about that. Let's focus on the present for now. Wait for me while I finish...draining this man of his blood. And don't even think of running," Nami said. Deimos nodded.

"I'll wait right here until your finished," he replied before sitting down. Minutes later, Nami had drunk her fill and began to walk back to her home. Deimos was startled by her sudden pace, but managed to keep up. After about 10 minutes of walking, they reached the large house that Nami now owned. "Well, this is a really big house. James was always so modest. Always said that his house "wasn't really that big"," Deimos commented. Nami growled and he quickly shut up. Putting her key in the lock, Nami opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hurry up and get inside. I'll show you where you're staying," Nami said before marching up the stairs. Deimos sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting week. Nami opened the door to the room Deimos would be staying in. To say it was spacious was a bit of an understatement. The wooden floors were shiny and all the furniture looked brand new. It even had a king-sized bed, along with a marble nightstand next to it.  
'James must have had nothing to do with the money he earned,' Deimos thought, trying not to chuckle. He turned around to ask Nami to ask a question, only to find her gone. "Where did she go?" Deimos asked to no one in particular. Shrugging, he decided to explore Nami's large home. Deimos was looking through the rooms next to his when he passed by an open door. Curiosity washed over him and he stepped into the room to investigate. Looking around the room, Deimos realized this must be the master bedroom. It was nearly twice as big as his room and had even more furniture to it. He could see some objects he was sure James wouldn't have bought and guessed that Nami helped decorate it. A picture frame on a nightstand next to the bed caught his eye. Walking over to it, he took the frame into his hands and sat on the bed.

When his eyes landed on the picture, Deimos' heart was immediately weighed down by sadness and grief. It was a picture of Nami and James together at a park, with Nami sitting on the latter's lap. Both were smiling; they were obviously having fun. Deimos set the picture down on the nightstand carefully and hopped off the bed. He turned to the doorway and was about to leave, when he saw Nami standing there. Her eyes were once again crimson, with her fangs protruding from her mouth. Deimos gulped and was about to explain why he was here, but Nami cut him off.

"You saw the picture," Nami said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Deimos nodded hesitantly, fearing what would happened should he lie. To his surprise, Nami walked over and sat on the bed. She picked up the picture frame and looked at it silently. He looked over at her and was even more surprised to see the tears in her eyes. "I loved him so much," Nami whispered; so low that Deimos could barely hear her. "I cried for nights after he died," she continued. All the while, Deimos remained silent, taking in all of this new information. Not knowing what to do, he turned to his "tenants".

"Say some comforting words. Maybe "I'm sorry for your loss" or something," Fatalis suggested. Akantor shook his head.

"That's too cliché. Maybe tell her to move on, it's what James would have wanted. If he really was dead anyway," Akantor suggested. Deimos nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should try to move on. James wouldn't want to see you sad like this. He would've hated himself for making feel this way. C'mon, cheer up. How about I make some chocolate cake or something?" Deimos suggested. Nami perked up slightly.  
"Well...okay. Hurry up with it though, I'm getting hungry," Nami said, with a small sniff. Deimos chuckled and hurried downstairs to make chocolate cake. 'He's just like James. Maybe he's right for me...' Nami thought. Sighing, she put the picture back on her nightstand and followed Deimos downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as she got to the entrance to her rather spacious kitchen, the scent of chocolate and baking cake filled her senses, stopping her in her tracks. Looking around, she saw Deimos standing by the counter, busy mixing more batter and ingredients together to make even more chocolate cake. 'He's just like James. Always making a lot of extra helpings for him to wolf down,' Nami thought. She sighed, remembering some fond memories and some of the...erotic activities that sometimes went on in this very kitchen. Nami forced the thought away and struggled not to blush. She sat down on a chair next to Deimos.

"Oh, hey Nami. I didn't even notice you there," he greeted, waving a whisk covered in chocolate at her. Nami giggled at his antics.

"How did you do all this so fast? I mean there's a cake already baking in the oven and here you are making even more," Nami said. Deimos sweat-dropped. He really couldn't explain himself.

"Well, I guess I got a little excited. I mean, chocolate cake is my favorite thing to eat and I never hesitate to make numerous cakes and wolf them down in 1 sitting. I hope you don't mind, I'm gonna go through several pounds of flour, sugar, and other stuff to make cake," Deimos explained. In truth, he really did hope that she didn't mind. The thought just occurred to him that if she DID mind, and she got angry, well Deimos knew that it would not end well for him.

"I see. James always was this fast whenever he cooked anything. Especially if he was hungry or was cooking one of his favorite foods," Nami replied. 'Why am I so trusting of him all of a sudden? He saw what I was doing, he might rat me out or something. But somehow, I just know I should trust him. And what's this nagging feeling in the back of my mind? It's like I know him. His manner, the way he talks, it's all very familiar,' Nami thought. She jumped slightly when she heard the oven beep, signaling that the cake was done. Deimos laughed and Nami glared at him, before he got up and went over to the oven. Opening the door, he pulled out several trays, each with a bout 3 cakes, a foot wide each. When he put each tray down though, Nami heard a dull _clang_. 'Are the cakes really that heavy?' she thought. Deimos didn't notice and put several more trays into the oven. With a small chuckle, he went to a cabinet and pulled out several large plates.

"You can start eating cake if you want Nami. I can wait. Besides, there's more cake, and I can guarantee that you will love it. Just don't eat too much. You'll probably get full with just 1 cake," Deimos said.

"Why would you think I would get full from 1 cake? You saw what I did earlier. What makes you think I'll get full that easily?" Nami demanded. Deimos shrugged and gave another small chuckle.

'I just want to see her reaction when she takes the first bite out of that cake,' Deimos thought. Akantor and Fatalis both laughed.

"I think you put a little too much chocolate...fudge inside of the cakes. They probably weighed at least 2 pounds each," Akantor said.

'5 pounds, to be exact,' Deimos thought. Once again chuckling to himself, he went over to the trays of cakes, took a plate and a cake, and proceeded to devour the whole thing in just 3 bites. Nami was dumbfounded.

'I hadn't seen anyone but James eat _that_ fast,' she thought. Once again, the nagging feeling returned to her, but she forced it aside and focused on getting some cake for herself. Grabbing a fork, she stuck it into the cake and took a rather large piece out of it.As soon as she did that, hot melted fudge oozed out of the cake, spilling out onto the plate and almost oozing onto the table. Nami gave a small shriek in surprise and clung onto Deimos, who laughed. She suddenly realized what she had just done and quickly let go of him, a blush on her face. "Shut up! It isn't funny!" Nami screeched at Deimos. He winced and immediately stopped laughing.

"That's why I love this cake. So much chocolate, and most people I cook it for usually get full on the first few bites, so I can eat the rest for myself," Deimos explained. 'Of course, I never really did that, but would if I was given the chance,' he thought. "Eat your fill, and whatever you can't eat, I'll finish off in seconds," he said before going to check on the cakes in the oven. Nami let out a low growl, stopping Deimos in his tracks. He slowly looked over his shoulder and noticed Nami's eyes had once again turned crimson. He gulped, and in a flash disappeared from the kitchen.

"Deimos!" Nami bellowed getting up from her chair. "When I find you, I'm going to beat you senseless and drain you of all your blood," she yelled. She heard a laugh, but couldn't tell where it came from.

"You sure like it rough. I wonder how James keeps up with you in the bedroom if your like that?" Deimos yelled back. Now Nami was even angrier than before. She walked towards the living room, intending to start her search there. Lifting her head, she took a small sniff, and was surprised to smell...blood.

'What the fuck? I can smell blood now?" Nami thought in disbelief. Instantly, her angry demeanor returned and she headed for the direction the scent came from.

'I knew I shouldn't have ran that fast. Fucking door scraped my arms and now I'm bleeding. And seeing as Nami is a...vampire she could probably smell my blood from a mile away,' Deimos thought grimly. Though he had fun provoking her, he could not tell by the tone of her voice if she actually meant her verbal threat. With a sigh of frustration, Deimos began to run towards the snowy mountains.

=-=-=-=-=-=Desert Region=-=-=-=-=-=

A lone man stood by the corpse of a dead Monoblos. It had taken him quite some time to take the creature down, even with the skills he had, which he was surprised about. Taking out his carving knife, the man began to carve materials from the carcass, as well as some raw meat to feed him until he could find some Aptonoth or Apceros to hunt.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" a voice screamed from behind the man. He turned around to face the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to a young woman who looked to be about 17 or 18 years old. She had long, flowing raven hair and a slim figure. She was well endowed in the chest area, and her Ceanataur armor showed off a generous amount of her cleavage. "I was supposed to hunt that Monoblos. Now what am I going to tell the client?" the woman asked, mainly to herself. The man narrowed his eyes at her and sighed.

"Tell them you successfully hunted it. It wasn't really that much of a challenge for me anyway, and I don't need all the unwanted attention this would bring. Take some sort of evidence so show you slayed this Monoblos and collect your reward. Now leave me be," the man said before turning around and continuing to carve his kill. The woman was stunned. She did not expect him to come up with a solution this fast.

"Hey, buddy, who do you think you are telling me what to do? I can do whatever the fuck I want to, so just fuck off and get out of here," the woman yelled. The man once again turned around to face her and sighed.

"Look, it's either you tell them you didn't hunt the Monoblos and fail the mission, which in the end gives you nothing, OR you can tell them you DID hunt it and collect a reward. Take your pick," the man replied. The woman was now angrier than before. She stepped up to the male and grabbed his chipped and broken armor.

"Listen to me you fucking ass. I can do whatever I want. So don't fucking tell me what I can and can't do, got it? I'm going to claim that I hunted the Monoblos, but only because it was my idea, not yours. Now get lost," the woman said. The man looked her in the eye for a moment then laughed. Her right eye twitched in irritation.

"Do you really believe you can lie to me? I can see it in your eyes. You never even thought of my idea until I said it. Come on, stop lying to yourself and just admit I was right. No one will know," the man replied with a smirk on his face.

The woman sighed. "Alright, you got me. And not a lot of people can do that.," she said. "And...um sorry about earlier and my language. I'm quite infamous for my temper. How about we start fresh? My name's Sierra. What about you?" Sierra asked. The man studied her for a moment, then nodded.

"I'd like a fresh start as well. My name is James. Though that's about all I know about myself. I lost my memory somehow, and now I know nothing of my past. All I have is my armor and this Smolder DragonSword," James said. Sierra gasped.

"A Smolder DragonSword? I only know 1 person who has that! The legendary hunter from Pokke Village, Killer!" she nearly screamed. James winced and covered his ears. Sierra noticed this and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm just a big fan of his because, well he's so strong and bold and handsome," Sierra said. James looked at her and sighed at the dreamy look in her eyes. "Sorry, sorry I was droning on and on. Anyway, since you lost your memory and don't really have anything left, well how would you like to come with me back to Loc Lac City? It's a trading city, so finding a job or going on quests won't be a problem. You can live with me if you want, I don't mind and I kinda do get lonely you know? But I mean, it's up to you," Sierra said. James thought it over carefully.

'If I go with her, maybe I might regain some memories or something. Besides, my armor is damaged and I can't really tell what the armor is anymore. I think it would be a wise decision to take her offer,' he thought. "Alright, I'll go back with you to Loc Lac City. I might regain some memories or something. Besides, I need to get to a blacksmith and get my armor repaired. Sierra nodded.

"Alright. Let me get a couple of carves from this Monoblos and we'll get going. I hope you can keep up, Loc Lac City might be located in the great desert, but we'll have to cover about 40 or 50 miles on foot, and the sand dunes are always shifting, making this walk even more difficult," Sierra explained. James smirked, then nodded. He sat on the wing of the Monoblos while his new teammate carved the carcass. After a few minutes, she got up and so did James. "Alright James, let's head to Loc Lac City. If we hurry, we can get there by the end of the day. And besides, you have A LOT of explaining to do. Like how did you get your hands on a Smolder DragonSword," Sierra said. James sighed and shook his head in disbelief before walking after his comrade. He had a feeling this was going to be A LONG walk.

How was the chapter? I was stuck with a little writer's block for a week and I personally thought the start of this chapter was a little under par. What will happen to poor Deimos? Will Sierra talk until James goes deaf? Find out next time. Reviews please.


	17. Chapter 17

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

Alright, before I start the story, I felt the need to clear up what some of the characters in the story look like. Mostly the ones I can find a picture to compare to. For example, Nami looks like this: .(dot)com/gallery/#/d2tfq9u. Sierra looks like my profile pic with black hair that reaches her waist. I had my cousin help me out with this because I'm not good at describing looks or drawing. I just posted the link on a very good drawing. Nami looks kinda like that. I didn't bother to look further on the post so just ignore it if you want. Anyway, here's chapter 17.

Deimos was terrified. He had been sitting on a ledge, waiting until Nami went within his field of vision. As soon as she saw him, she began to run in his direction with unbelievable speed. By the time Deimos had gotten up from where he was sitting, Nami was already about 10 feet away from him, traveling a distance of about half a mile in the span of several seconds. But that was not the only thing that scared Deimos. It was her eyes. He could see her rage burn in them, and the fact that her iris' were red only made them look that much more frightening. Deimos decided that it officially was not a good idea to provoke Nami. 'I don't think I can hide from her. The only thing I can think of doing is to apologize and hope for the best,' he thought.

"Deimos! Get over here!," Nami yelled from somewhere behind him. Her voice echoed throughout the caves of the snowy mountains. Deimos gulped and continued to run. He ran for several minutes, until he reached a dead end. He could hear Nami getting closer and finally stop several feet behind him. "There you are. You are so dead," Nami said in a deadly whisper. Deimos gulped before slowly turning around to face her.

"Um, don't hurt me?" he said with an innocent smile on his face.

=-=-=-=-=-=Desert Region=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So you have no idea how you ended up with that Smolder DragonSword?" Sierra asked. James nodded. He didn't even know what armor he wore. The only thing he remembered was how to hunt, and his name. "It's getting dark. And we're not even half-way to Loc Lac City," Sierra whined. James quickly analyzed their situation. He knew that it would drop to several degrees below zero during the night, and if they tried to make camp and sleep without a fire, they would surely freeze to death by morning. If not, they would have a bad case of hypothermia.

"Let's make camp here," James said. Sierra nodded and took out 1 sleeping bag. James looked at it, dumbfounded.  
"What? I wasn't expecting to have someone follow me home," Sierra said with a pout. James sighed.

"I don't suppose you have any firewood with you?" he asked. Sierra shook her head. James sighed again. "Then we'll have to...sleep together for the night," he said simply. He wasn't too thrilled about the decision. Sleeping with someone he just met several hours ago.

"What? We have to sleep in that 1 sleeping bag all night?" Sierra screeched in outrage. James winced.

"It's either that or we both just freeze to death. If we sleep together, we can share our body heat and we just might make it through the night. Then, we can head to Loc Lac City and pretend this never happened," James growled. Sierra stopped and thought about what it said. She saw the truth in his words and sighed, defeated.

"Guys back home would've killed just to sleep with me," Sierra grumbled as she got in the sleeping bag.

"Fortunately, I'm not that shallow," James said with a chuckle. He laid down next to her, trying his best to be as small as possible to give her some personal space.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Sierra asked.

"Because I didn't have one," James answered simply. She turned away to hide the blush on her face. She could feel some of his muscles pressed up against her back. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, and Sierra began to shiver madly. Instinctively, James held her closer to him, in an attempt to warm her up. "Just try to go to sleep. I'll stay up and keep a look out," James said. Sierra shook her head.

"No. Just sleep with me. Please? It'll make me feel a lot better if you did," she said, pouting. James couldn't resist the look on her face.

"Fine," he sighed. Instantly, he felt her relax and her breathing return to normal. James closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

"Good night James," Sierra said before succumbing to sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Snowy Mountains=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Not so cocky now, are you Deimos?" Nami asked, glaring at him. Deimos gulped.

'Any ideas?' he thought. Akantor shook his head and Fatalis was on the floor dying from laughter. "I'm sorry for provoking you Nami. Please don't hurt me, I'm too young to die! I'll never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, do it again I swear!" Deimos said. He took a deep breath afterward and looked at Nami. To his surprise, she was smiling. Then the smile was replaced by full-blown laughter. Deimos was confused. "What? So your NOT going to kill me?" he asked, suddenly filled with hope. Nami struggled to stop laughing. When she did, she simply gave him a small nod.

"Let's get back to the house. It's freezing up here," Nami said. Deimos sighed, relieved that the woman in front of him was not going to kill him.

"Hey Nami. Why don't you um...carry me back to the house because, well you run much faster than me," he suggested. Nami stopped and thought about it then looked back at him. She scratched the back of her neck, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"Well, I kinda ran that fast because I felt an urge for blood," she said. Deimos looked at her in disbelief. "So if you want me to run that fast while I'm carrying you, I could try drinking some of your blood. That might excite me enough to make me run that fast," Nami explained.

"How much blood will you need?" he asked her.

"Not much, maybe a couple of mouthfuls," she replied. Deimos sighed then cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck to her. Nami walked over to him and looked at his neck. She licked her lips then leaned forward. Deimos shivered as he felt Nami's hot breath tickle the skin on his neck. She found a spot she liked an immediately plunged her fangs into the soft flesh. Deimos hissed from the stinging pain he felt, but he forced himself to calm down and to ignore it. Meanwhile, Nami was enjoying her little feeding. 'His blood tastes so good. And so rich. Kinda tastes like James's blood,' she thought. A minute passes and Nami still did not retract her fangs from Deimos neck. He was getting nervous, as his vision began to blur and he suddenly began to feel light-headed.

"Um, Nami? Are you done yet? I'm falling unconscious here," Deimos said, struggling to remain conscious. Nami suddenly realized what was happening and quickly gulped down some more blood before detaching herself from his neck.

"Sorry," she apologized, scratching the back of his head. Deimos only nodded and he noticed Nami's eyes were once again crimson. This worried him, but he chose not to think about it just yet.

"Let's get going. I'm gonna need some sleep to regain all that blood that you drank," Deimos said. Nami once again mumbled an apology before taking him into her arms and turning to the entrance of the cave. In a fraction of a second, she was gone, running at top speed back to her home with Deimos in her arms.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Desert Region=-=-=-=-=-=

Sierra woke up from a deep, refreshing sleep. Moving around in her sleeping bag a bit, she realized she was not the only occupant. She was about to panic until remembering the events that transpired the day before. Sierra relaxed, realizing she would be safe with James. 'What's this odd feeling I get whenever I'm near him or thinking about him?' she thought. This was definitely odd. She usually ignored all the guys that she saw seeing as all of them just try in vain to get her to sleep with them. Sierra grinned at the irony of it. She had slept with James and he didn't even want to. They just had to do it for survival. Sierra then became aware that James had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She blushed when she realized he had one of her breasts in his hand. The strange thing was, she did not even feel like hitting him or yelling at him. She seemed to...enjoy it. Sierra turned her body over so she was facing James and put his hand on her breast again. Then she settled down and waited for him to wake up. 'His reaction is going to be priceless,' she thought as she began to formulate a devious, yet perverted plot. Sierra reached down to her shirt and zipped it all the way down, exposing her large breasts. She giggled, thinking about how she was going to surprise the hell out of him. Placing his hand back to their previous position, she once again began to wait.

James was having a dream. 'No, not a dream. More of a...memory,' he thought. He was standing in what appeared to be a public bathroom. In front of him, was a woman with beautiful silver hair with a matching silver dress. She was bent over and had her panties half-way down her thighs, exposing her wet slit. James was confused. He did not remember this. Then again, he didn't remember anything. He was not in control of his actions, but he was not surprised when he gripped her hips and pushed into her, feeling her tight walls clamp down on him. James frowned in concentration. This memory was all too real. He could practically feel himself inside of the woman, but he knew he was just sleeping next to Sierra. 'This is odd. When I wake up, I'll make a note to investigate this further,' James thought. In his memory, he reached forward and cupped one of the woman's large breasts in his hand, keeping his rapid pace. Now James was extremely confused. He felt as if he really WERE holding a woman's breasts. 'If I wake up and find out I'm holding one of Sierra's boobs, I'd be so embarrassed,' James thought. Suddenly, his memory was cutoff and he was awake.

Sierra waited patiently for James to wake up. She knew he was close to waking up when she saw minute changes in his facial expressions. 'Odd. He must be having some kind of weird dream,' she thought. Suddenly, she felt him give her breast a little squeeze and saw that he slowly began to open his eyes, as if afraid of seeing what he was doing. Sierra almost burst out laughing when James woke up only to find one of his hands firmly gripping Sierra's breast. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widened as he realized what he was holding, and his mouth hung open in surprise.  
"Oh! Um, I'm really sorry Sierra. I d-didn't know w-what I was d-doing and-" James started, his face red with embarrassment, but eh was cut off when Sierra jumped forward in the cramped sleeping bag and held James' head firmly in between her breasts. Muffled noises came from James while Sierra burst out laughing, pinning his hands to the ground with her hands and straddling his hips. After a minute of struggling, he finally gave up and let his body go limp. Sierra stayed on top of him, letting her body rest on his. Giggling, she released her hold on James and removed his head from her cleavage, though she still remained on top of him.

"Did you enjoy that?" Sierra asked with a wink. James blushed, and reluctantly nodded. Sierra laughed but was cut short when James reached up and pulled her down, holding her close to him. She felt her pulse race when she realized their faces were no more than 2 inches apart. Sierra looked into James' red eyes and saw nothing but...love? That wasn't right. They only met the day before, they couldn't have fallen in love that quickly. Right? Sierra looked deep into his eyes and deciding to make the first move, cupped his face in her hands and firmly placed her lips on his. James' eyes widened in surprise, but he made no move to interrupt the kiss, or to get Sierra off of him. The kiss started off slow, but Sierra took the kiss one step further, opening her mouth and forcing her tongue into James's mouth. Once again, he was caught off guard, and was surprised by her actions. But, like before, he made no effort whatsoever to stop her.

Meanwhile, Sierra felt like she was in heaven. James' lips were so soft, and she found it somewhat funny that he did nothing while she continued to dominate him. She didn't complain. She actually like being dominant and being on top. 'We have to take this...relationship slow though. So many guys in Loc Lac want me so bad, I wonder what they would do to James if they find out we made out in the middle of that desert,' Sierra thought. The last thought nearly stopped her. They were making out in the middle of the freaking desert. Somehow, this fact turned her on, and she felt a growing heat between her legs. She groaned. She hadn't had any urges for a while now. And even when she did, a little masturbation always took care of the problem. Sierra blushed when she realized what she just thought. Masturbating when she was in heat was her dirty little secret. She had never told anyone. To everyone else, she was just an innocent little virgin, with a nice ass and big boobs. Sierra always hated the men in Loc Lac because they were so shallow. They would brag and boast about how good they were in bed and how big their dicks were. Sierra found it irritating. They always wanted her for her looks. Never for her personality. Some men even went as far as to corner her in an alley and attempt to rape her. But, she fought her way out and made sure the men would stay in the hospital for several days.

'I wonder why Sierra is doing this,' James thought. He focused on this while trying to kiss Sierra back at the same time. It would have been easy, but Sierra wouldn't stop moaning and she kept thrashing her tongue in his mouth. He felt movement, and felt Sierra beginning to take off her shirt. James realized what was happening and decided to stop before they ended up having sex in the middle of the desert. He broke the kiss, much to Sierra's disappointment, before beginning to talk.

"Sierra, let's not rush this. I mean, we're in the middle of the desert, and monsters could still attack us here. Let's wait until we get to Loc Lac and when we clear all of this up and then you can do what you want with me," James said. Sierra nodded her head in agreement and leaned forward to kiss him again. This time, he willingly leaned forward and began to kiss her back. After a few minutes of making out, the 2 separated to breathe. James noticed that it was still very early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. Sierra yawned and leaned against him. Instinctively, James wrapped his arms around her. Oddly enough, it gave him a sense of satisfaction that he could hold her and keep her safe. They both laid there, watching the sunrise before falling asleep.

Several hours later, James woke up. Looking up, he noticed Sierra was sleeping on top of him. 'She must love being on top,' he thought with a chuckle. Suddenly, she began to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. James looked at her face and felt his heart melt at the sight. She looked so cute when she gave him questioning or confused looks. "Morning beautiful," James said. Sierra giggled and gave him a quick hug.

"Morning honey," she replied giving him a quick kiss. She looked up and noticed that the sun was up, though it was not blisteringly hot just yet. She got off of James and put her shirt on, as well as beginning to gather their things in preparation to travel to Loc Lac City. "Hurry up James. The faster we get back to Loc Lac, the faster I can get on top of you in bed," Sierra said with a smile. He laughed and shook his head as he began to pack up the sleeping back they were using. As soon as that was done, he put it in her backpack and he began to put on his own. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead before turning to Sierra.

"I don't suppose you have any cool drinks for us?" he said. Sierra nodded and took out 2 cool drinks. They both downed the contents and instantly felt the cooling effects of the drink. Sierra turned to the direction of Loc Lac and led James towards her home.

=-=-=-=-=-=Pokke Village=-=-=-=-=-=

Deimos plopped down on his bed, exhausted. He was exhausted for multiple reasons. One, Nami had to drink several pints of his blood to get them back home as fast as possible. Two, he had been running away from her for several hours, only to find out that she had no intention on ending his life. Now, he laid there, thinking over the day's recent events when suddenly, the thought of James came to his mind. 'I wonder what's happening to him now?' Deimos thought. Neither of his elder dragon brethren answered him. He hoped that he wouldn't accidentally come to Pokke, otherwise Nami might lash out at him in rage or she just might go off the deep end and go insane. Neither scenario would be good for James or Nami. With a sigh, Deimos attempted to go to sleep, deciding he would take of that problem should it arise.

"Deimos? Are you still awake?" asked a voice from the doorway. Deimos raised his head to see who asked the question. He was not surprised to see Nami. 'Well duh, who else could it be? No one else lives here but us,' he reprimanded himself.

"Oh, hey Nami. I was just trying to fall asleep. I'm so exhausted, I can't sleep. Weird huh?" Deimos said. Nami nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the cave. I should have had more control over myself. If I drank too much blood, you might have gone into shock, and maybe even into death," Nami said quietly. Deimos was surprised. He hadn't given that much thought. He just felt tired, but he didn't realized the full extent of the consequences had Nami not stopped when she had.

"There's nothing to apologize for. It was my idea, so if anything happened, it would have been my fault. Now, go to sleep. We should start having regular hunts again soon," Deimos said. Nami gave him a smile that displayed gratitude, then she walked away back to her own room.

"When you go hunting, try not to look like your talking to us. It might make the others suspicious. Especially Armani. He's smarter than he lets on," Akantor said. Deimos nodded in agreement.

'I'll think about that tomorrow. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm exhausted,' he yawned before collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Desert Region=-=-=-=-=-=-=

James and Sierra had been walking fast for several hours. They both wanted to get to Loc Lac City badly, but each had their own reason. James wanted to just sleep on a regular bed, get his armor and weapons fixed, and go on official hunts. Sierra on the other hand, only wanted to get back home so she could have sex with James. Not that he minded, it was just that Sierra was taking this relationship a bit...fast. 'She's literally all over me. Her arms wrapped around one of mine, constant body contact, and at one point I thought I heard her purr,' James thought. He sighed and tried to think of different things. Thinking of the things Sierra was doing was not going to stop it. He was about to ask Sierra how much longer until they arrived at Loc Lac when she gave a little scream.

"James! Look! It's Loc Lac City! We're finally here! That means I can have sex with you!" Sierra yelled. James looked at her and she immediately blushed, realizing what she just said. "I mean, um I can finally show you around the city. Maybe you'll remember more things from your past once we get there," she continued, attempting to cover up her previous blunder. James shook his head in disbelief. Truth be told, he was afraid of what Sierra would do if he tried to hide from her when she wanted him. In bed, that is.

'I have a feeling that it wouldn't be good,' he thought. For about the 100th time that day, James sighed as Sierra pulled him toward her home city.

Half an hour later, the duo arrived at the city gates. Sierra showed the guards her idea and explained that James was a hunter she found wandering from place to place, living off of whatever he could. It was the truth, but James wasn't keen on saying it out loud. The first place Sierra took them was...her house. More specifically, her bedroom, which coincidentally, had a king sized bed in it. As soon as James realized where he was, he attempted to slowly inch out of the room while Sierra's back was turned. He was about to turn around and step outside into the hallway when Sierra turned around. She saw what he was trying to do and laughed. In the blink of an eye, she had James pinned to her bed, with her on top of him.

"So, you were trying to run away from me hm? You have to be taught a lesson," Sierra whispered. Just the tone of her voice made James terrified. And it took a lot to make him feel fear of any kind. He felt chills race up his spine and Sierra began to plant kisses along his neck, and giving him a soft bite on his throat.

"Um, Sierra? Can we, um take this relationship slow? I mean, I really like you and all, but we met just a few days ago. Isn't this kinda rushing it?" James said. He was honestly hoping this would stop Sierra. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"I recall you saying yesterday that I can do whatever I want with you when we got to Loc Lac. We're in my house, now live up to your agreement," Sierra replied. She didn't give James a chance to answer back, because at the instant that she finished speaking, she kissed him deeply, catching him completely off-guard. Sierra pinned both of James's wrists to the bed with one hand, and with the other, she began to take all of her clothes off.

James' mind was in a state of shock. He couldn't think straight, and he could barely make out what was happening around him. He was aware that Sierra was kissing him. Hell, he could feel her tongue wrap around his own, though hers was always dominant and never let him make a move. Not that he could even make any. After a few seconds, James' mind began to clear, and he finally realized that Sierra was now fully nude on top of him. He also realized, with horror that she had his wrists pinned to the bed with one hand while her other hand was trying to undress him. 'I can't break free of her grasp. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best and try to satisfy her in bed,' James thought. Sierra felt him relax and knew he had given up. She sped up the process of taking his clothes off, finally managing to remove his leg armor. She was about to literally tear her pants off, when she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it, but began to growl when she heard someone knock on the door again. Once again, she ignored it. But, instead of a knock, the door burst open and standing in the doorway was a man with jet-black hair, holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.  
"My lovely Sierra is back! Oh how I missed you! Do you have any plans for today? What are you up to? How was the-OH MY GOD!" the man screamed. He fell to the floor with a thud, blood dripping out of his nose. Sierra looked at him with disgust, and in a flash and thrown the poor man out of her house and had returned to her position on top of James.

"Now, where were we?" she whispered seductively. Sierra was getting ready for what she hoped to be a whole day of endless pleasure. James just hoped that this whole ordeal would be done with and he could go to sleep. With a sigh, James relaxed, ready for whatever Sierra would want him to do within the next few hours.

Chapter 17 is finished. Sorry I took so long, I was busy in school, with numerous tests, not to mention the Regents coming up next week. Don't be surprised if it takes me even longer to post chapter 18 until Regents week passes. To make it up to you guys, I'll try to make chapter 18 at least 10 pages. Any ideas, PM me. Read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

Team Excalibur

Disclaimer: Don't own MH.

=-=-=-=-=-=WARNING:Lemon=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Now, where were we?" Sierra asked seductively before planting soft kisses along James' neck. Her eyes flashed to the door for an instant to make sure they were locked. She did not want anyone to interrupt them. Sierra gave a soft moan when she felt something hard rub against her slit. She looked at James, who looked embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed honey. Especially if your big down there," Sierra said with a wink. She moved down below James' waist, to better examine the tent in his boxers. She gave his tent a gentle poke, giggling when James growled. Giggling some more, Sierra pulled off his boxers, exposing his erect member. "So big. I wonder if I can fit this whole thing my mouth. Let's find out," Sierra mumbled. James' head shot up when he heard her mumble a few words. He was about to open his mouth and ask her what she was going to do, but it was replaced by a soft moan. Looking down, he saw Sierra take his whole member into her mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, her pace getting faster with each passing second. James could not help himself as he ran his hands through her soft hair, urging her to move even faster. Sierra happily complied, and every 10 seconds or so James would hear her gag, then resume her work.

"Sierra...I can't hold it in much more," James groaned. He was struggling not to release his seed down her throat, for fear of her reaction, and fearing that she might choke.

Sierra lifted her head and looked James in the eye. Somehow, that look was familiar. It displayed...love, and lust. But how did he know that? For now, James ignore the thought, focusing on the events at hand. "Cum in my mouth James. I want to taste it," Sierra said, before wrapping her lips around James' member once more. He felt himself starting to lose control and managed to grunt "I'm cumming". As soon as the words left his mouth, Sierra began to suck faster, giving a loud moan when James released his seed in her mouth. Sierra swallowed it, licking her lips afterward before giving James a smile. "That tasted good," she said simply, before laying down on the bed and spreading her legs wide open. "Take me James. I want to feel you inside of me," Sierra whispered, beckoning James closer with her finger. He was more than happy to comply, settling himself down between her legs and slowly pushing his member inside of her. After several moments, he felt himself reach her barrier. James looked at Sierra, eyes asking her for permission to do something that would be painful to her. She nodded without hesitation. With a nod of his own, James swiftly thrust into Sierra, hearing her give a small cry of pain and feeling her wrap her arms and legs around him, as if seeking comfort.

'So tight. I don't think I'll be able to last long,' James thought. After staying still for several moments in order to let Sierra adjust to his size, she nodded her head once more, giving him permission to continue.

"Go James. Make me cum," she whispered. James nodded and began to thrust slowly, trying to build up Sierra's excitement. He heard her begin to moan, which in turn made him skip the slow stuff and just pound into her. Growling all the while, James pleasured Sierra with quick, hard thrusts, which she met with one of her own. As his pace got faster, Sierra's moans got louder, to the point where she was almost screaming his name because of the massive amounts of pleasure she was feeling. To her surprise, neither of them had reached their climax yet. 'He's good in bed. Excellent. That means he can fully satisfy me,' Sierra thought. She lifted her waist up slightly, to allow her lover to push deeper into her, providing even more pleasure than before. She felt James begin to stiffen up, and immediately she knew he was close. She reached down to where their bodies connected and rubbed the hard nub above her slit. Sierra nearly screamed, but instead opted to biting James' neck. "James...I'm gonna cum," Sierra panted. He gave no response, but instead continued to thrust faster into her.

"Then cum Sierra. And scream my name when you do. I want to hear you say it," James whispered back. Sierra smiled at him and nodded. His movements became even faster than before, and she rubbed her clit faster than ever, bringing herself to her limit.

"I'm gonna cum."  
"Say my name Sierra."

"James..."

"Louder."  
"James."  
"I can't hear you."  
"JAMES!" Sierra screamed, as she reached her orgasm. She felt James thrust into her as far as he could, before reaching his own climax and releasing his seed inside of her. For a moment they both laid there, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments, Sierra began to move, placing her hands on James' head and holding it close to her chest. "I know I said we were going to make love for hours, but just this session made me tired. Maybe we can do it again some other time," Sierra suggested.

"Make love? Does that mean..." James trailed off. Sierra looked at him and nodded.

"Yes James. I love you," she whispered. Just hearing her say that made James' heart melt. He felt that strong feeling for her before, but did not realize that he had fallen in love with her.

"I love you too Sierra," James whispered back before nuzzling his head closer to her chest and falling into a deep sleep. Sierra watched him and couldn't suppress a smile.

'He's so sweet. I would never leave him for another man. Besides, I like sucking on that big rod that he has,' she thought. She giggled as her naughty side took over her mind for a few seconds before she too fell into a deep sleep.

=-=-=-=-=-=Lemon over=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next morning, Sierra woke up, only to find her lover still on top of her, nuzzling her chest. She smiled at him. He was just so cute when he was asleep. She didn't want to leave him alone in bed, but she had to make them breakfast. 'I'm too lazy to find my clothes. I'll just wear his. Which reminds me, we have to shop for more clothes for him later today," Sierra thought as she pulled on James' boxers and shirt. The shirt was rather baggy on her, but it failed to contain her large breasts, something that made her giggle. Looking back at her lover once more, she went downstairs to make a hearty breakfast.

When James woke up an hour later, the first thing he noticed was that he was cold. He missed Sierra's familiar body heat from when they slept together in the desert and when they were making love the day before. James yawned. He felt completely refreshed...and hungry. After a minute or two of searching for his clothes, it finally hit James that they were missing. 'Sierra must be wearing them' he thought. Shrugging, he went over to her dresser and found a pair of long shorts that looked like it was for mean AND women. With a small smile, James went downstairs to look for Sierra.

When James arrived in the kitchen, he found his lover standing by the stove cooking pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing his clothes. The seconds thing he noticed was that she was gently swaying her hips from side to side, their movements mesmerizing James. He quickly snapped out of it and silently sneaked forward towards Sierra. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her belly, making her give a surprised yelp.

"You scared me James. Don't do that or else I won't give you head for a week...no a month," Sierra said. James laughed and quickly apologized when he realized that she was being serious.

"Sorry Sierra. I couldn't resist. Oh, by the way did I tell you that you look good wearing my clothes? Strangely enough, I find it...sexy," James whispered into Sierra's ear. She giggled before gently pushing him away from her.

"We'll talk while we eat breakfast. Go set the table or something, I'm almost done cooking anyway," she replied, not missing a beat in her cooking. James nodded and proceeded to follow her commands to the letter, setting the table and sitting down, waiting for her to serve breakfast. After several minutes of waiting, Sierra walked to the table and set down several large plates of pancakes. She was about to sit down when she noticed that half of the pancakes disappeared. She shook her head in disbelief when she realized that James ate them that fast. Shrugging, Sierra sat down and helped herself to some pancakes.

"So, did you enjoy our love making yesterday?" she asked. James looked at her and simply nodded.

"I don't think now's the time for that Sierra. We can talk about our love making when we're cuddling or something. Right now I'm very hungry," James replied before continuing to wolf down several more pancakes. Sierra giggled and watched him eat.

"We have to go shopping for some new clothes. You don't have any more," Sierra said. James nodded and continued eating. "Jesus, if we don't go hunting regularly, we'll run out of money for food," she commented. James chuckled and like before, continued to wolf down the pancakes.

Several minutes later, the young lovers finished eating and were currently sitting on the couch together. Sierra was on James' lap, facing him. For a while, they looked into each others' eyes, James admiring her beauty, and Sierra admiring James' oddly colored irises. She wrapped her arms around James' torso and gently nuzzled his neck. Several moments later, Sierra fell asleep. James smiled and held her close to him. 'I really do have to get some new clothes. She's wearing all the clothes I had,' he thought with a chuckle. He was about to bring Sierra up to her...their bed when the front door opened and a man stepped in.

"What are you doing with my beautiful Sierra?" the man asked. By this time, James had gotten up off the couch and was about to head upstairs to their room. It was awkward, with Sierra's arms putting extra pressure on his neck. Having this unknown man just walk in the front door and start questioning him was irritating.

"Look, Sierra isn't yours. I don't like shallow guys that try to impress beautiful women just because they look pretty. It's a turn off for them. Trust me, I know. Sierra told me," James said. The man opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by James. "And if you wanted to be Sierra's first, then just give up because I beat you to it. I was her first. I'm sure you saw us getting ready to go at it yesterday before you fell unconscious and she tossed you out," James continued. The man was left utterly speechless. True, he had been hoping to be Sierra's first, but then again, what man in Loc Lac didn't? She was probably the most beautiful woman there, not to mention that she was an excellent hunter. Some even went as far as to compare her to Nami or Tiffany, part of Team Excalibur that was led by the legendary hunter Killer.

"The name's John. I wanted to come here to vi-" John started but he was once again interrupted.

"Just leave John. Sierra needs rest, if she wants to speak to you, she'll find you. Don't be surprised if I'm by her side. Oh, and next time, remember to knock," James said holding the front door open and waiting for John to get out. John looked at him, jealousy and hate flashing through his eyes. After a few tense moments, he complied and left their house.

As soon as James closed the door, he hurried to take Sierra to bed. Within moments, both of them were in her rather large bed, under the blankets. 'I wonder why her bed is so big. She lives by herself so there's really no need for a bed this large,' James thought. He felt Sierra tighten her hold on him, as if afraid that he would leave her. He chuckled softly before falling asleep.

Several hours later, the duo awoke. Sierra yawned and looked around her. 'When did I get into our room? James probably carried me up here,' she thought, smiling. She looked for her lover and when she found him, she jumped onto him, kissing him passionately. When they parted, Sierra smiled and softly nipped James' neck.  
"Um, Sierra, as much as I would love to just stay here and make love with you for hours on end, we need to get me some new clothes. In case you haven't noticed, your wearing the only ones I have," James said. Sierra stopped and thought about his words. It was true that he was in need of new clothing.

"Fine. We'll go right now so that when we're finished, we can have sex all night," Sierra said with a chuckle. James got up and headed towards their door, but stopped when he heard Sierra talk to him. "By the way, can I keep your shirt?" she asked. He turned around, a confused expression on his face.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well, because I want to keep something that reminds me of you. And, it has your scent on it," Sierra replied with a blush. James nodded and quickly walked out of the room. As soon as he reached the living room, he let out the laugh he had been holding in. Fortunately for him, Sierra did not hear it. 'Whew, I thought he was going to laugh at me for saying that. If he did though, I am gonna kick his ass,' Sierra thought.

About 20 minutes later, the couple arrived at a clothing store in Loc Lac's local shopping mall. As soon as they stepped into the store, Sierra disappeared and returned with some clothes for James to try on. For a few moments, he stood there, absolutely speechless. 'She disappeared and returned with a handful of clothes in the span of 5 seconds. Amazing,' he thought. Because of Sierra's inhuman speed of picking out clothes for James, they were out of the store in 10 minutes. James was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw something he was sure he was going to dread: a lingerie store. With a gulp, he slowly began to walk in another direction, but Sierra was too quick, and had already spotted the lingerie store.

"A lingerie store! Great! Now you can help me pick out some good stuff to wear," Sierra exclaimed. James heard her, but there was something else. Something was tingling at the back of his mind, as if this had happened before.

'Odd. Maybe this is causing another memory?' James thought. He was about to follow Sierra when he felt a sharp pain in his head. In his mind's eye he saw himself along with the same silver-haired woman from a previous memory. They were in a different shopping center, but the events were alarmingly similar. They were shopping, the woman spotted a lingerie store, and she dragged James to it. Just as quickly as the pain began, it stopped. James blinked several times and realized that he was holding his head. Looking to his right, he saw Sierra standing by him, fidgeting nervously.

"Are you okay? You started grabbing your head and groaning like you were in pain," she said. James looked at her and felt guilty for making her worried.

"I'm alright. It was just a memory. This time, me and that mysterious woman were going to a lingerie store," he explained. Sierra looked even more worried, so James decided to alleviate some of it. "Let's not worry about that now. Let's get what you wanted from that lingerie store, and later tonight maybe I can see how you look in them," James suggested. Sierra perked up immediately and nodded her head excitedly. She quickly took his hand and dragged him to the store.

Several hours later, James and Sierra were heading home. James was carrying about 15 bags in total, 1 had his new clothing in it, and the rest contained all of the lingerie she had decided to buy. 'My god, she must really love wearing thongs and lace panties. That's basically what's in all of her bags. No wonder guys want to have sex with her,' James thought. He was exhausted from carrying all of the bags, while Sierra wasn't even the least bit tired. 'Sierra can run around for hours looking for clothes, yet she can get exhausted from an hour of sex. This woman never fails to amaze me,' James thought shaking his head in disbelief. Several minutes later, the duo arrived back to their home. As soon as the door closed, James dropped the bags that he was carrying and immediately ran to their bedroom to rest. Sierra watched him leave and shook her head in disbelief.

'Oh well, looks like I'll have to carry these up all by myself. James deserves a reward. After all, he did carry these heavy bags all the way home for me. Maybe I'll wear some of the new lingerie I bought...' Sierra thought. She stood there for several moments before remember where she was and resuming her work. When she got upstairs, she dropped the bags in disbelief. James was on their bed, out cold. Sierra poked her several times, which ended with no result whatsoever. Sierra giggled before heading to the bathroom. "I think I have to re-dye my hair. I'm just not comfortable with my natural hair color," she said as she stepped into the bathroom.

As soon as Sierra left the room, James got up and quietly took out a chocolate cake he had sneaked into one of the bags. He was about to eat it when he heard Sierra talking to herself in the hallway. "...I'm just not comfortable with my natural hair color," Sierra said. Now, James was curious.

'That's not her real hair color? Then what IS her natural hair color? I'll wait until she comes out of the shower then see if I can find out what her real hair color is,' James thought. He pulled the blankets over his head and began to wait for the perfect moment to pop out and catch Sierra off guard. That moment came exactly 15 minutes later.

'Finally done. Thank goodness it didn't take that long to wash the dye off my hair. If I hurry, I can finish dyeing my hair before James wakes up,' Sierra thought as she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom to get her hair dye when she saw that she had to reach over James to get it. 'Odd. I was sure I didn't leave it on that side of the bed,' Sierra thought walking over to her sleeping lover. She leaned over him, stretching out her arms in an attempt to grab the small bottle of dye. Sierra quickly grabbed the small bottle and was about to turn around when James sprang out from under the blankets and held Sierra close to him.

"What's this? Attempting to dye your hair without me knowing? Shame on you Sierra," James said, struggling to control his laughter. Sierra looked at him, and he saw tears starting to form in her eyes. James immediately pulled away from her, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He looked at her and suddenly realized that her towel had fallen off when he had pulled back from her. The first thing he saw was that Sierra's hair was now blonde. "What's wrong Sierra? Did I hurt you?" James asked, trying not to panic. Sierra looked at him and sniffed, trying her best not to cry.

"N-no... It's just that I-I'm not c-comfortable with my hair c-color," Sierra stuttered. James was confused.

"Why don't you like your blonde hair?" he asked. Sierra breathed deeply several times to calm herself down before answering.

"Because all the men in Loc Lac could see my blonde hair from a mile away, and I could never get any privacy. Anywhere I go, there would be a stalker trying to get in my pants, see under my skirt, or try to do some other perverted thing. That's why I dyed my hair black. A lot of women here have dark hair, so it was easier for me to blend in," Sierra replied. James was shocked.

"But why would you need to dye your hair now? I mean we're in a relationship so guys wouldn't come after you as much. Besides I think you look better with blonde hair. It goes good with your blue eyes," James said with a smile. Sierra looked back at him and smiled, tears again forming in her eyes.

"You really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course. Why would I-" James was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head. He grabbed his head and screamed from the pain. 'Another memory? But the pain...it's even worse than before,' he thought. A moment later, James fell unconscious. The instant Sierra saw her lover begin to fall, she rushed forward and caught him in her arms, neglecting the fact that she was completely naked.

'Who cares if I'm naked or not? We already made love, so he shouldn't be surprised if he woke up with his head in between my boobs,' Sierra thought. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts that lingered in her mind. 'I hope he's okay. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain. But he seemed okay the last time it happened so I shouldn't worry so much. But I won't leave him until he wakes up,' she thought, holding James close to her.

James looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a bedroom. The second thing he saw was the woman with the silver hair. She was talking to him. Her voice was faint, but it grew clearer with each passing second. "...You must think I'm a freak or something," the woman said. James instantly replied without conscious thought.

"Hell no. I think your even more beautiful than before. Why did you hide your true hair color? It's freaking amazing," he replied. James saw the woman look up and smile at him. He waited for a reply, but his vision began to blur. He tried to concentrate on making the memory continue but it finally slipped away, and James returned to consciousness.

Sierra ran her fingers through James' hair. She had been doing the same thing for about an hour. She was about to put James down on the bed when she felt him begin to stir. Sierra perked up immediately, waiting patiently for her lover to wake up.

James opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. It felt like a Lao-Shan Lung had been dancing on his skull. The second thing he noticed was that his aching head was buried between Sierra's breasts. 'What is it with my head always being between Sierra's boobs? Or any part of me being in contact with her boobs. I mean sure their size is perfect, I can squeeze them, play with them, their so soft...and warm...no! Focus. I have to remember what was in that memory,' James thought. With a groan, he lifted his head up to look right into Sierra's blue eyes. For some reason, they had a strange, calming effect on him.

"You finally woke up. I was holding you close for about an hour now," Sierra said. "What did you remember now? It should be a pretty long memory if you were out for that long," she continued. James thought about her words. He realized that what she said was partly true. The memory wasn't long, but it wasn't short either.

"It was sort of, a medium length memory. I was talking to that same woman again. Only this time, it was a similar situation that we just had. Something about her hiding her true hair color. It was silver. I heard of people having silver hair, but not many of them," James explained. Sierra nodded, deep in thought. The silver hair part seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before.

"We'll figure out this mystery tomorrow. For now, you owe me for making me worry like that. Let me think of a suitable punishment...I know! You have to do as I say for a long as I want," Sierra said. James sighed, accepting the deal. He knew that there was no way around it. "Good. Now, the first thing I want you to do is to pleasure me," she continued. James was confused. Her instructions were too general.

"How do you want me to pleasure you? Sex?" he asked. Sierra laughed and shook her head.

"Come here," she said simply. James obeyed and as soon as he was in arm's length of her, she grabbed him, put him on her lap and brought his head to her right breast. "Suck on my nipple James. No pleasure for you tonight," Sierra said, a mocking tone in her voice. James obeyed, first licking, then sucking on her pink nipple. In an instant, Sierra's moans began to fill the room. James took this a good sign and swirled his tongue around her nipple, making Sierra moan louder. She began to run her fingers through his hair, making James look up at her in mild surprise. She looked down at him and smiled. "Keep going James," Sierra whispered. After several minutes of James sucking on her nipple, Sierra pinned him to the bed and proceeded to rip all of his clothes off. "I'm so horny James. I want make love with you all night. I want you to fuck me senseless," Sierra whispered before sitting down on her lover's erect member. Her loud moans filled the entire house, and it soon escalated into screams of pleasure, and occasionally Sierra would beg James to go faster, or harder, and sometimes both. Their love making did not stop with just 1 mutual orgasm. They kept going through the night, through the next morning, and well into the next afternoon. At dusk the next day, the Sierra collapsed on top of her lover, completely exhausted.

"James...that was...so...good," she said, panting. James nodded in response, too tired to respond.

"Sierra...let's...go to...sleep," he suggested. Sierra nodded. She suddenly felt cold, as a cool breeze flowed from a small opening in the window. Sierra looked down and saw all of juices splashed all over their bodies.

"I love you...James," Sierra said.

"I love you too Sierra" he replied. She pulled the blankets over them, and once again held James' head to her chest. He laughed softly, before falling asleep.

'James is so special. I love him with all my heart. No woman is going to take him away from me,' Sierra thought, before she too fell asleep.

The next morning, James awoke to a familiar sensation. Moving his head slightly, he was not surprised that it was once again lodged in between Sierra's breasts. With a chuckle, he got off of her, the action waking her up. "Morning beautiful," James said with a smile. Sierra looked at him and smiled back.

"We have to get washed up. Our 24 hour sex marathon got us covered in sweat and cum," she said. James raised an eyebrow.

"You mean got us covered in YOUR cum. You were having about 10 orgasms a minute," he said with a laugh. Sierra folded her arms and pouted, seeing the truth in his words. James laughed when he saw the look on her face. "Let's take a shower. After that maybe we can go to the park or something. It looks like it's going to be a nice day even though it's still morning," he said. Sierra looked up at him and smiled. 'He always knows exactly how to cheer me up,' she thought. With a grin, she followed her lover to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

An hour later, the two lovers were once again in their bedroom. They had taken an unusually long shower, the reason being they had sex for 50 minutes, and spent the last 10 minutes actually cleaning themselves. For the time being, Sierra was pondering on what clothes she should wear. 'I want to wear something that says that I'm comfortable with my body and that I love to be with James. Maybe those special clothes I had bought in the lingerie store will work,' Sierra thought. As she contemplated on her dilemma some more, she realized that the particular clothes she had in mind were perfect. "James. Close your eyes and wait while I change. I promise you won't be disappointed," Sierra whispered. He gave her a look, then closed his eyes. Sierra immediately walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out the clothes she had in mind. She quickly put them on and told James to open his eyes. He obeyed and when he opened them, he was shocked.

'My god. Sierra looks so good in those. I mean, it IS very revealing, but she looks so sexy,' James thought. Sierra was wearing a sleeveless, skin-tight blue shirt that ended just below her breasts, leaving her flat belly completely exposed. She was also wearing a matching pair extremely short shorts that ended just below the hem of her panties. Sierra took one look at James and instantly knew that her outfit had done its job.

"Hurry up and get dressed James. I want to spend the whole cuddling with you at the park," she said with a chuckle. He immediately began to get dressed while Sierra sat on the bed looking out the window. Several minutes later, James was done and both were out the door and heading to the local park.

As they were walking, James could not help but notice the stares that Sierra received from other people, the majority of them being male. She didn't seem to mind, but it began to bother him. What if the men tried to pull something, like kidnapping her and using her as their sex slave? 'No. I won't let that happen. I'd kill the person who tries to do anything to Sierra,' James thought. Sierra looked at James and saw his worry through his neutral expression. Once again, she contemplated what to do when her..."naughty" side took over and came up with a plan. Sierra grabbed James' wrist and promptly guided it to rest on her ass. The instant his hand made contact, James snapped his head to the side to look at Sierra. She simply looked back at him and smiled. She wrapped both of her arms around one of his and continued to walk, ignoring the looks that people gave them who saw James' hand on her butt. But, she did allow herself a small smile when she saw the look on John's face. He looked like he was going to kill someone. His face was seething with jealousy when he saw James' hand on Sierra's ass. With a giggle, Sierra leaned over and rested her head on James shoulder. He wisely remained quiet and continued to walk.

'That lucky bastard. First, he gets to have sex with Sierra. Now he's grabbing her ass in public like it's completely normal! I want to kick his ass so bad, but if I do, Sierra would never forgive me. I should just move on,' John thought with a defeated sigh.

Minutes later, James and Sierra arrived at the local park. It was a nice day, the temperature was not as blisteringly hot as usual. The two sat down under the shade of a tree to rest. "So Sierra what do you want to do now? Just sit here and enjoy the scenery?" James asked. Sierra looked at him with a devious smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I feel like getting making out with you, or even better, I can hold you down to the ground and just have my way with you," Sierra said with a wink. James groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Why are you so obsessed about having sex with me? I mean, come on we're in a public park! Children could see us! Not to mention we would probably get arrested for public nudity," James said. Sierra laughed before pinning his wrists to the tree and kissing him forcefully. This caught James by surprise and his body fell limp while Sierra was completely free to have her way with him. She reached down to pull her shirt off, when a voice stopped her.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your finally going to settle down and have a stable relationship with a man," a voice from behind them said. Sierra turned around in a flash, ready to lash out at the person who interrupted their make-out session, but stopped when she saw the person standing before her. It was another woman, one that looked similar to Sierra, except with jet black hair. She was not as well-endowed in the chest area as Sierra, but her breasts were still rather large.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" Sierra said, surprise written all over her face. Serena looked at Sierra and grinned.

"I just got back from hunting a Silver Rathalos and I heard that you were back in town. I also heard that you came back with a man," Serena said with a smirk. Sierra blushed and looked away. James shook his head in disbelief.

'Sierra can be so carefree and oblivious to things, but now she's losing her composure. Maybe she knows this woman here. She might even be her sister! I mean, they look REALLY similar,' James thought.

"Ugh, you always get the fun missions. I always end up having to hunt one of the many Diablos wandering the desert," Sierra said with a pout. Serena laughed before answering.

"It's because I'm the better hunter. You know that I'm always the best out of the 2 of us," she replied. Sierra looked defeated for a second before perking up again.

"I bet your not better than James is," Sierra said. When Serena looked at her in confusion, she decided to elaborate. "James is my boyfriend. He's also the man I came back to the city with. I found him wandering the desert while I was on a hunt and I found out he killed a Monoblos with broken armor and just a Smolder DragonSword," Sierra explained. Serena looked on with fascination.

"I see. Not many people have a Smolder DragonSword, as the materials required to make it are extremely hard to obtain. This must mean he's a good hunter. But, the question is, is he good enough in bed to satisfy your hyper-active libido?" Serena said laughing at the last part. Sierra turned beet-red and buried her face into James' chest in embarrassment.

"I DO NOT have a hyper-active libido!" Sierra said, her voice slightly muffled.  
"Sure. Then explain the countless times I walked in on you masturbating in your room. You were so lucky I never told anyone, or you would have gotten into trouble. Or the boys could have taken advantage of you," Serena said. Sierra did not answer and continued to hide her face. James sat there not knowing what to say. On one hand, he wanted to laugh at Sierra's embarrassment, but he knew that if he did, there would be some serious repercussions.

'I feel lucky today. Why not give it a shot?' James thought as he began to laugh. Serena noticed and began to laugh as well. James continued to laugh until he heard a low growl. He looked around, thinking that something was sneaking around. James froze when he realized that the growl came from in front of him. Looking down, he saw Sierra move her face away from his chest. She lifted her head up and looked James in the eye. He was never more terrified in his life. In a flash, he got up and dashed away, not looking back even once. Just as quickly, Sierra got up and ran after him, not saying anything the entire time. Serena looked on in amusement.

'If I know my sister right, she would probably catch him, subdue him, and then have sex all night and maybe even all day tomorrow. If James is lucky, all the injuries he'll get would be several bruises and bite marks,' Serena thought. Chuckling, she began to follow her sister, wondering to herself if James was going to get killed by Sierra.

=-=-=-=-=Desert Region=-=-=-=-=

"What the fuck is up with this damn Diablos?" Deimos yelled as he ducked under said monster's tail. Nami, Armani, and Drake stood several yards away, just observing him.

"We're here to see how skilled you are in hunting. The test we have in mind will have you hunting a whole variety of monsters, mainly wyverns and an elder dragon or two if there is a request for one," Nami yelled back. Deimos cursed under his breath and swung his sword at the Diablos. The creature roared in pain before staggering back a few steps, and charging ahead at full speed. The instant Deimos saw the creature begin to move, he crouched, and at the last possible moment, rolled to the side, effectively evading the Diablos' deadly charge. Quickly, Deimos took this opportunity to attack the Diablos while it recovered from its previous attack. Slashing away, he made sure that he used long, smooth strokes, making long, deep wounds. Of course, he did not forget one of the most important rules of hunting: "Never be greedy". Many a hunter perished because they kept attacking for too long and was killed by the creature they were supposed to hunt. But, Deimos knew better and easily dodged all of the Diablos' attacks.

"He's really good. Throughout this whole hunt, he hasn't even got a single scratch," Drake said. The others nodded, but said nothing else. The group's eyes were fixed on Deimos, as he prepared to end the hunt. He stood behind a pitfall trap and attempted to provoke the Diablos by making a lo of noise and random movements. His plan worked and the Diablos charged forward, unknowingly activating the trap. Deimos rushed over and placed several large barrel bomb+'s next to the creature's head. He wanted to end it quickly, and in style. Turning around, he began to walk away from the Diablos and towards his comrades. They looked at him as if he were crazy for he was just leaving the Diablos there. But, before anyone can say anything, Deimos lit a lighter and tossed it over his shoulder towards the trapped Diablos just as it was about to climb out of the pitfall trap.

"Bang," was all Deimos said as the lighter ignited the bombs, killing the Diablos and sending chunks of meat flying everywhere. The others looked at him, shocked. His methods for hunting were unheard of, but they were extremely effective.

"So, did I pass this part of the test?" Deimos asked as he reached his team. They all nodded their heads and remained silent. "Let's get out of this desert. The sun and the heat are killing me," Deimos continued, beginning to walk away. "I heard that Loc Lac city was a good place to go if you needed to get away from the desert for a while," he called over his shoulder. The others immediately snapped out of their daze and began to run after him.

=-=-=-=-=Loc Lac City=-=-=-=-=

James ran as fast as he could to the first place he though of: Sierra's house. Unfortunately, she probably knew all of the hiding spots in it and he would probably get caught in minutes, but he decided to take the risk anyway. The moment he stepped into the house, James ran up the stairs, into the bedroom, and hid in a closet. He closed the door quietly and it was a good thing that he did because the second after he closed the closet door, he heard the front door open and slam shut. Another moment of silence later, he heard the lock on the door click shut ominously. James gulped in fear. He knew that he was in in trouble. 'I am in deep shit now. I better start praying and hope that Sierra doesn't check the closet,' he thought. James closed his eyes and tried to come up with a plan to escape if Sierra DOES check the closet he was hiding in. He was on the brink of coming up with a brilliant strategy when he heard the bedroom door open. Instantly, he opened his eyes and held his breath, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Come out and play James. I know your hiding in here," Sierra said sweetly. James knew that she was faking and she would probably kill him as soon as he was in her grasp. 'Where could he be? He's definitely not on the bed. Not under it either. Maybe he's in the kitchen? All the chocolate cakes and sweets are in there,' Sierra thought. She started to walk out of the bedroom when a thought suddenly struck her. 'I didn't check the closet. That's probably where he's hiding! Smart move James, smart move, but unfortunately for you, I figured out your little hiding spot,' she thought, an evil grin on her face. Sierra walked over to the closet quietly. As soon as the door was in her grip, she threw it open, ready to grab whatever was inside. What she didn't expect however, was James pushing her to the side and dashing out the door and down the stairs. "Get back here James! Get over here so I can kick your ass!" Sierra yelled, running after him.

'That was a close one. A second too late and I would be in her grip. Who knows what she has in store for me,' James thought as he ran towards the front door. He quickly unbolted the lock and threw the door open. He jumped out the door and was prepared to give a yell of victory when he felt a hand grip his left leg and give a violent tug. James was thrown to the ground and for a moment, he could not see straight. When his vision returned to normal, he saw Serena standing outside of the door. James looked up at her and was filled with hope. Hope that Sierra's sister would help get him out of the situation he put himself in. "Help me," James pleaded grabbing onto the door's frame as Sierra began to pull him back into the house.

"Hell no. You got yourself into this mess and now you have to face the consequences. Besides, Sierra would probably kill me to if I tried to help you out. Knowing her, she'll probably tie you to the bed and have her way with you all night. But don't worry, the worst that will happen is that you get a few bruises and some love bites. Though the love bites might hurt. A lot," Serena explained with a laugh. James still did not give up hope. He did not relax his grip on the door frame and tried to pull himself out of Sierra's grip. Unfortunately, her strength bested his and he was dragged back into the house. He looked up just in time to see Sierra close and lock the door. She looked down at him with an evil smile and began to carry him to the bedroom. Try as he might, James could not even loosen Sierra's grip on him. All he did was make her growl. The two arrived at the bedroom and James could only wonder what was going to happen to him.

He did not have to wait long to find out. Sierra immediately pinned him to the bed and began to kiss him deeply, which surprised him greatly because he thought she was going to kill him. 'This isn't so bad. Serena lied. Sierra didn't even give me a bruise. Or a love bite,' James thought with a smirk. A few seconds later, Sierra bit him on the neck. Hard enough to hurt and leave a mark, but not hard enough to make him bleed. James hissed in pain, but said nothing. Sierra grinned and continued what she was doing. She began to remove her shirt when someone rang the doorbell. Sierra growled before turning to James.

"I'll be right back. You try to run or hide from me and I will kick your ass," she said. James was positive that she would back up every word of her threat, so he simply nodded. Satisfied with his answer, Sierra went downstairs and opened the front door. She was shocked to see who was waiting. In front of her was Team Excalibur. She also noticed a man with crimson eyes who looked very similar to James.

"Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if you had several rooms for us to stay in? We just got here and it's getting late, and all of the hotel rooms are booked," said the silver-haired woman at the front of the group. Sierra looked at him and struggled not to gasp. She remembered James saying something about seeing a silver-haired woman in his memories and one stood in front of her right now. Sierra nodded and gestured for the group to follow her. She led them upstairs and past her own room to another hallway with many doors on either side.

"Take whichever room you like. There's a bathroom up here, and the kitchen is downstairs. My room is right by the stairs, on the right side. Knock before you enter and help yourself to the food downstairs. Just don't eat all of the chocolate cakes," Sierra explained before turning around and heading back to her room. The others looked at her go before separating and picking a room. Deimos was deep in thought as he sat on a chair. His room was rather spacious. But then again, the house itself was huge. Bigger than Nami's. 'Chocolate cakes. Hm, knowing James, he would probably tear through all of them. I'll have a look at how much she has. But, if James really IS here, it's going to be very problematic. He probably hasn't regained his memory yet and if he slept with this woman, who knows what Nami would,' Deimos thought. With a sigh, he sat on the bed and began to think of a plan.

Sierra walked into her room and immediately locked the door. She looked at James and signaled for him to remain silent while she spoke. "James, I have something to tell you. You remember the woman you saw in your memories? That woman is Nami Decora from Team Excalibur."

Chapter 18 is finally here. I deeply apologize for the extremely long wait. I had many tests to take in school, as well as a summer course during the month of July. Chapter 19 probably won't be as long as this one, but I'll try to make it long, but at the same time, not take 1 and a half months to upload it. Read and review as always.


	19. Chapter 19

I have decided to take a break from making more chapter on Team Excalibur. I'll probably end it where it is right now and make a sequel from where it leaves off. I'm going to make another story as I feel that the current one I made overall wasn't up to my standards. So look out for my new story Monster Hunter High School. Lot's of love and trolling included!


End file.
